My Version of Season 3
by GraveDancer
Summary: So this is my season 3. Mainly written to get me through the summer before season 3. Lol. Will it be accurate? Not at all. I might be good at guessing the first few episodes, but after that Shonda will throw in twists I don't see coming. But I'm hoping it
1. All I Need is a Jetpack and Rollerskates

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. But when ABC bought it from Shonda they only bought 5 seasons. So if they are on glue and decide not to buy anymore, I will buy them …and then it can be all made for me.**

**So yeah …my Season 3. I started it . . .and then never touched it again because I was begged to finish Chasing Cars first. And now that's done (which is sad) and I've even thrown in another one. So back to Season 3. However, since my first attempt, I've changed my mind about what is going to happen. Mainly because COD is supposedly on for another 6 episodes. So I am starting over. Well kind of. Leaving in most of what I had, just changing little bits.**

**I'm also writing this as a script. I've never really tried this before, so I want to give it a shot. As to me, this fanfic is how the show works in my mind. So script makes sense. However, I'm a newb at it, so if it sucks, just let me know and I'll go back to the style that I know I'm damn good at it.**

**Anyway …on with the show.**

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_Meredith's Voice Over:_

_As a surgeon, avoidance comes hand in hand with the denial. We avoid facing certain truths_ **(cuts to showing Burke sitting with Cristina watching his handle tremble)**, _we avoid becoming emotionally involved because far too often they leave us_ **(cuts to Izzie sitting on her bed, between Alex and George bawling) **_and we avoid conversations that we just can't handle_ **(cuts to Meredith looking at Derek and Finn)**. _Basically, surgeons avoid the more complicated bits of life._ **(cuts to Webber watching Adele who is watching Camille dance with her boyfriend) **_because surgery is complicated enough_.

**(Open to Derek, Meredith and Finn, standing at the top of the stairs, just where we left them at the end of last season).**

Finn: Meredith? (looking worried and confused)

Derek: Mer? (looking worried and cocky all at once)

Meredith: (tears starting to form) I . . .I can't. I'm sorry. But I (sob) can't.

Finn: Meredith, what are you talking about?

Meredith: Finn

Finn: (cutting her off) Come on, I'll just give you a lift home.

Meredith: I can't. (tears flowing freely now)

(The Chief comes running up the stairs)

Webber: (looking around a little confused) Sorry to interrupt whatever is happening, but Derek, I need you.

Derek: (still looking at Meredith) Why?

Webber: An emergency. Some big name was performing at one of the dancing places downtown. The balcony collapsed. There was quite a few casualties and now we have to fix up the rest.

Derek: (sighing) Fine, Dr. Webber, I will be in the ER within a few minutes.

Webber: Good. The singer, rapper or whatever he is, needs you, massive head injuries. You'll be heading into surgery almost immediately.

Derek: Fine (pauses). I need an intern. (looking right at Meredith)

Webber: Grey can scrub in.

Meredith: I appreciate it, but I'm in no shape (looking panicked). Isn't there anyone else?

Derek: O'Malley and Karev left with Stevens. And Yang is busy with Burke.

Webber: I'll be paging them all back, but you're here now.

Meredith: (looking lost) Okay, I'll go change.

Derek: Mer . . . Dr. Grey, as soon as you're done, please go meet the patient in the ER and get him up for a MRI.

Meredith: I'll get right on that Dr. Shepherd.

**(Meredith and the Chief exit, leaving Derek and Finn alone. Scene changes to Cristina standing in Burke's room)**

Burke: Cristina . . . (voice sounding shaky and scratchy)

Cristina: Burke, you have to tell Shepherd.

Burke: Cristina . . .

Cristina: You have to tell him. He's Shepherd. He's god damn McDreamy. He can fix this.

Burke: (clears his throat) Cristina (pause to see if she'll let him continue). How's Denny Duquette?

Cristina: (doesn't answer right away). He's dead, Burke. He died from complications after the surgery, we think a blood clot.

Burke: (after a few moments of silence) How's Izzie handling it?

Cristina: She's a mess. The others are with her.

Burke: (staring at his hand) You should be to.

Cristina: Bur . . .

Burke: Go.

**(Cristina hurries out of the room, confused and not wanting to upset her injured boyfriend. As she exits we hear her name being paged. Scene cuts to Derek and Finn again)**

(Derek stands raking his fingers through his hair, starting to walk towards the elevators to go get changed)

Finn: You're married.

Derek: Finn . . .

Finn: You're married, Derek.

Derek: I know. (with a small, sad laugh)

Finn: What is it between you Shepherd? I've tried to get Meredith to open up, to tell me things. But she's a closed book. Won't let me in to help her heal all the scary and damaged bits.

Derek: (looks a little angry, he doesn't consider Mer scary and damaged) Meredith doesn't talk about herself easily. (Pause) And us . . . we're . . . complicated.

Finn: You're married. She's with me. How complicated can that be?

Derek: Finn, you should talk to her about this.

Finn: No! I'm talking to you about this, Doctor (bitterness in his voice). What is Meredith to you?

Derek: (pauses for a long moment). Everything. (in a quiet voice)

Finn: Everything?

Derek: (taking a deep breath) Well, Dr. Dandridge, as nice as this has been, I have to go save a life. And not of the canine variety, a real life, one that matters. So this conversation is over.

**(Derek exits, leaving Finn standing by himself. Neither notice Addison standing off to the side, tears in her eyes after hearing the whole conversation, as her name is paged to report to the ER. Scene cuts to George and Alex, who are at Mer's house sitting outside Izzie's door. You can hear her crying inside.)**

(Both their pagers simultaneously go off)

Alex: Shit.

George: (looking at his) It's a 911. We have to go.

Alex: Have these people never heard of giving someone a night off?

George: (through the door) Izzie, we have to go to the hospital. Are you going to be okay?

Izzie: (in a really small voice) Yeah.

George: You sure?

Izzie: Yeah.

(George looks at Alex, shrugs and heads toward the stairs, yelling bye to Izzie)

Alex: (quietly) Izz, call me. If you need anything, just someone to talk to, call me. I'll keep my cell with me all night.

Izzie: Thanks, Alex.

**(Alex sadly looks at the closed door and leaves. Scene cuts to Meredith in the MRI room with Derek)**

Derek: Meredith, we have to talk.

Meredith: Dr. Shepherd, unless it is about our patient I see nothing to talk about.

Derek: Mer, what happened earlier . . .

Meredith: (cutting him off) Was a mistake. You're married. I'm dating the vet. It shouldn't have happened.

Derek: (smiling in that cute little arrogant way) But it did.

Meredith: It was a mistake.

Derek: Come on, Mer, you don't think that.

Meredith: Dr. Shepherd, right now . . .

Derek: Meredith . . .

Meredith: Derek, not now. I don't want to talk. Maybe we should. Eventually. Right now, I'm not ready. I can't, Derek. I just can't.

Derek: (sad smile) Okay, Mer, we'll talk when you're ready. (Bailey opens the door and enters the room). So Dr. Grey what do you see?

**(Meredith mouths thank you to Derek behind Dr. Bailey's back and the two proceed to speak about the surgery. Scene cuts to George running into Callie as he's entering the hospital)**

George: Hey.

Callie: Oh, hi. (sounding completely awkward)

George: What happened earlier?

Callie: A lot of stuff, George.

George: No, what happened with you? You kind of disappeared.

Callie: I know.

George: Why? You didn't have to disappear.

Callie: You had Izzie to deal with. And Meredith. They needed you. That whole family thing you have going on. So I left.

George: But Callie, you could have stayed. I wanted you to stay.

Callie: Sorry George, I had other things to do.

**(Callie walks away, seemingly mad, leaving a confused George behind her. Scene cuts to Alex, George and Cristina near the nurses desk with Bailey)**

Bailey: After all the headaches of the last few hours, and here I am stuck looking at your ugly faces again. How lucky am I? Have a child to go to home, instead I'm stuck here, bossing around my suck-ups. Because some rapper was stupid enough to get his head smashed in.

Cristina: Ummm . . . Dr. Bailey?

Bailey: Sorry. I'm tired. When I'm tired I get annoyed.

Alex: (under his breath) When is she not annoyed?

Bailey: I heard that Karev. How's Stevens?

George: She's locked herself in her bedroom, she said she was okay, but obviously she's not.

Bailey: Okay, we'll try to make this quick so one of you can get home to her. Not that you deserve an easy time, but she needs someone. So assignments. Grey's already upstairs with Shepherd. Karev, you know where you are go find her. O'Malley, Torres is swamped with broken bones, she needs you. And Cristina you're with me in the pit, stitching up these morons.

Cristina: Dr. Bailey, could I please have a surgery? I'm sure there's plenty more to go around.

Bailey: Are you whining? Did I give you permission to whine? (her face softens) Listen Yang, with everything going on with Burke I expect a little bit of distraction, so tonight you're with me. Don't complain, I am trying to be nice here.

Cristina: Yes Dr. Bailey.

**(The other interns scatter to their respective places as Cristina follows Bailey into the ER, which is full of injured, bloody people. Cristina smiles. Scene cuts to Alex approaching Addison, who looks heartbroken)**

Alex: Well, Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd, you look like you lost your best friend.

Addison: (under her breath) No, just my husband.

Alex: Pardon?

Addison: Never mind, Karev. Come on, we have a patient to see.

Alex: Another exciting night on the vagina squad.

Addison: Karev, drop the attitude. I really don't need it tonight.

**(The two enter the hospital room. Scene cuts to Meredith and Derek in the rappers (who isn't an actual famous rapper, just a pretend one) room.**

Derek: Mr. Meyer, we've gotten the results back from the MRI. You have an intracranial hematoma.

Patient: And what the hell does that mean?

Meredith: The fluid that surrounds your brain is there to protect it from getting hurt when something happens to your head, however sometimes when the blow is too sudden or too hard, the fluid doesn't do its job. Your brain slid heavily into the inner wall of your skull and basically became bruised. A blood vessel between the skull and brain burst, leading to bleeding in the brain which can lead to build up pressure and compressed brain tissue.

Derek: (giving her that smile of his) Exactly, Dr. Grey. Sometimes it can correct itself, in less severe cases and heal properly. However, your case will require an operation.

Patient: Whatever you say, docs. You seem smart, at least smarter than me. Just get me out of here.

Derek: That's the plan Mr. Meyer. Dr. Grey, could you please go book an OR for as soon as possible?

Meredith: I'm right on that, Dr. Shepherd.

(Meredith and Derek share a look full of longing on Derek's side and a combination of fear and longing on Meredith's. Meredith turns and leaves the room. Both the patient and Derek watch as she leaves)

Patient: Man, that's one hot lady. What I wouldn't give to have a piece of that? Dude, you've hit that, right?

Derek: (looking at the patient in complete shock) I will agree that Dr. Grey is one hot lady, but my sex life and her sex life, that's to be kept private. (Derek turns and starts to leave the room.)

Patient: Well, Shepherd, that's answer enough.

**(The patient is laughing at his little discovery. Scene cuts to Meredith sitting in the cafeteria staring at the sandwich in front of her.)**

Cristina: (sitting down beside Meredith) What's wrong with you?

Meredith: I'm tired.

Cristina: We all are. But something else is bugging you. Spill.

Meredith: It's the whole Izzie and Denny mess.

Cristina: Seriously? You expect me to believe that?

Meredith: I don't want to talk about it.

Cristina: What did McVet do? I told you that dating a vet was a bad idea.

Meredith: McVet didn't do anything. McVet is perfect.

Cristina: So it wasn't McVet. (pause) Was is McDreamy?

Meredith: Am I that predictable?

Cristina: Yeah.

Meredith: I slept with him.

Cristina: (looking disbelieving but not shocked) You slept with McDreamy?

Meredith: I didn't mean to. He was looking at me.

Cristina: He was looking at you.

Meredith: I ran. And he chased me. I went to hide in one of the exam rooms, but he found me. So I yelled at him. He yelled back. Which by the way, we're getting frighteningly good at doing. And then he kissed me.

Cristina: And you kissed McShithead back?

Meredith: I did. And then I slept with him.

(They sit in silence for a few minutes)

Meredith: I don't know why I did it. I mean, he kissed me. I could have pulled back, I should have pulled back.

Cristina: Burke actually kicked me out of his hospital room tonight. He just told me to go.

Meredith: He has a wife. A wife. And he chose her. Then he kissed me. Just like that. What was he thinking?

Cristina: I'm trying my best. Being the supportive girlfriend that you'd think he'd need at a time like this. It's hard. And then he kicks me out.

Meredith: What was I thinking? I'm trying with Finn, I am. And then this happens. Why can't I stay away from him?

Cristina: He's still mad at me. For falling asleep. First he punishes me with the patients, and now he's the patient so he had to find a new way. He's punishing me.

Meredith: Then he asked what it meant. What it meant! He's the one with the wife. He's the one that should be deciding what it meant.

Cristina: Okay, I admit, I freaked at first, when McDreamy made me go into surgery. McDreamy's an ass for that. But I'm trying now, really trying, and all Burke cares about is Denny.

Meredith: McDreamy is an ass.

Cristina: He kicked me out. Burke kicked me out.

Meredith: (suddenly looking over at Cristina) Is he going to be okay? Are you going to be okay?

Cristina: I don't know. (pause) What's going to happen with the McVet, McDreamy and McBitch saga?

Meredith: I don't know.

Cristina: Dating our bosses was a great idea.

**(Scene cuts to Callie and George entering a patients room)**

Callie: Dr.O'Malley? (gesturing towards the patient, obviously wanting him to explain the case)

George: Mr. Matthews is a 25 year old male who broke both legs after falling from the broken balcony at the concert. One leg only had a greenstick fracture and has already been set, however his left leg has a comminuted fracture and we will need to go in and set it using pins.

Callie: Do you understand that all, Mr. Matthews?

Patient: Well enough I guess. Will the left leg heal okay? I play basketball and . . . (he trails off looking distressed)

Callie: I can't guarantee anything, but the bone is not too badly crushed so we should be able to repair it with no long term damage. It may bother you occasionally, but you're basketball days shouldn't be over. (turning to George) Can you please go book the OR for later this afternoon?

George: No problem Dr. Torress.

(The two leave the patients room)

George: Callie?

Callie: Yes, George?

George: Want to come over tonight? The gang is getting together in hopes of cheering Izzie up, I'd like you to be there.

Callie: I don't know, George. I don't really want to see Meredith.

George: What? I thought you were past all that. I thought you were trying.

Callie: (sighing) I saw something George, something I'm not one hundred percent certain how to deal with. And I think it would be best if I didn't see her right now.

George: What did you see?

Callie: I can't tell you. At least not yet.

George: Yes you can.

Callie: No George, I can't.

(Callie turns around and storms off for the second time that day)

**(Scene cuts and shows everyone in their respective surgeries. Derek is sending Meredith the looks he always sends her during surgeries and every time their eyes meet she looks away. Addison and Alex are performing an emergency C-section for a girl that fell from the balcony, the usual tension in the air. Cristina is stitching up a cut on a man's forehead, but seemingly distracted. George and Callie are operating in complete silence, no words are exchanged. Scene then cuts to Izzie, at home laying in bed with dry eyes, just staring straight ahead, still in her prom dress.)**

**(Scene cuts to Addison and Alex walking out of the patient's room after telling her that the baby, although premature will be okay)**

Addison: Thank you for your help today, Dr. Karev.

Alex: Well, you know how much I love working for the vagina squad. Exactly what I was hoping for when I joined the program.

Addison: (sighing) It's a real shame, Karev.

Alex: What?

Addison: Your attitude. I'm not keeping you around to torture you, I'm keeping you because I actually think you might have some promise in this field. You're good, Alex.

Alex: (looking a little embarrassed) Oh, Dr. Shepherd, don't kid yourself. You keep me around because you're attracted. I'm hot, and you notice.

Addison: Dr. Karev, I'm a married woman.

Alex: It didn't stop you before.

**(With that Alex turns and leaves. Scene cuts to Meredith and Derek washing their hands after their sadly unsuccessfully surgery)**

Derek: Do you want to come with me to tell the family?

Meredith: If you'd like me to, Dr. Shepherd.

Derek: You know, this whole trying to sound professional thing kind of turns me on.

Meredith: (Glaring at him) Dr. Shepherd.

Derek: (just gives her one of his smiles). Let's go talk to the family. Destroy someone else's lives, instead of our own for a change. You know he thought you were hot? He asked me if I had hit that.

Meredith: I don't even want to imagine your answer.

**(Scene cuts to Cristina entering Burke's hospital room)**

Cristina: Bailey had me on sutures all day. It was long. Boring.

Burke: What are you doing here?

Cristina: Visiting my boyfriend. What do you think I'm doing here?

Bailey: George mentioned something about getting together for Izzie, shouldn't you be with them?

Cristina: Yes. But I wanted to come say hi, see how you were.

Burke: You didn't have to.

Cristina: Fine then. I'll leave.

_(Meredith closing voice over)_

_The thing with avoidance though, is that it's hard. Avoiding someone, something, some thought, it's not easy. It's exhausting_. **(Scene cuts to Burke lying in his hospital bed, looking at his trembling hand)**. _It leads to awkward situations that you wish would never happen_. **(Scene cuts to Derek and Addison, silently preparing for bed.)**

Addison: Derek, do you want me to take your suit to the drycleaners tomorrow?

Derek: (thinking of the black panties tucked away in the pocket) No.

Addison: Are you going to take a shower? It's been a long day.

Derek: (thinking of how he still kind of smells like lavender) No.

Addison: (taking a deep breath). Do you think we should talk? I'm getting the sense that maybe we should talk.

Derek: (thinking of how tired he is, and how that talk will go) No.

Addison: (sadly and quietly) Goodnight.

Derek: (sounding relieved) Goodnight.

_The worse part of avoidance is that it can't last forever. Eventually whatever it us we're running from catches up. And we end up tired, exhausted, broken_**. (Scene cuts to showing the five interns laying horizontal in Izzie's bed)**

Cristina: So this is it. This is what you guys do.

Meredith: Yep.

Cristina: You just lay here. Together.

George: After a bad day, yep.

Alex: Makes me happy I don't live here. I definitely could not handle this, and with how many bad days Meredith manages to have, this must be constant.

Meredith: (hits Alex) Shut up.

Cristina: Definitely uncalled for comment, Evilspawn.

Alex: Hey, I'm just saying the truth.

(The five fall into silence)

Izzie: (speaking for the first time that night) Thanks guys, for being here. It means a lot to me. Not being alone. (With these she bursts into tears.)

**(Screen fades to black).**

**Wow, that took forever to write. And it's really long. 13 pages on Word. Wow.**

**I don't know how I feel about this. Because I feel like nothing really happened. However, my first episode is about avoidance so I guess when everyone is avoiding something, nothing would happen. So it works. Trust me when I say …next episode A LOT is going to happen. Like crazy lots. Mind blowing lots. Seriously. The pace will pick up, it really will. This was kind of an epilogue type thing, to introduce where they are all at.**

**Besides, I have a feeling that the first episode of Season 3 may be very medically concentrated. Something big will happen, like the Code Black, like the shooting, to get people to tune in. And to delay Mer's decision. Now I know mine isn't very suspenseful but I just couldn't really fit that in without making it longer. So I just touched on the medical stuff.**

**Now for ship warnings . . .this episode didn't touch on it too much so I didn't bother with a warning but I will warn now, so people know where it's going (not that I'm trying to give things away, but I hate not knowing). If you've read any of my other stuff you know I'm all about the Mer/Der. They're my couple. Also, Lexzie, definitely my second fave couple. But Izzie is hurting, big time . . .she can't jump right back in. And Alex and Addie have heat . . .and I'm not sure where that's going to go quite yet. But don't expect a smooth ride for Lexzie, but know that I love them. I think Burke and Cristina are boring, so I'm spicing them up, giving them some angst. As for George . . .I'm torn on him and Callie. Love Callie, don't know if I love her with George, so don't know where it's going. Finally, I also love Addison and Mark. And Mark will be appearing (shirtless, lol). **

**The only other thing I can say about this episode is . . .I'm going on what Patrick Dempsey said, that Derek has made a decision. Although Meredith is not talking to him (love his flirting though) and he's not actually talking to Addie . . .he has made his decision (hence the flirting and not talking to Addie)**

**So yeah . . . read, love, review!**


	2. Lovestruck but Heartbroken 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's. As one girl put as her disclaimer . . . in the heights of my obsession, GA owns me.**

**Here's the second episode. There's going to be a lot more movement, and probably not even going to touch on the medical cases, just because I feel the need to get some stuff happening. Some episodes will be extremely medically centered (even have some ideas) but others more character and relationship based. Depends on what needs to happen.**

**Please remember, this one is moving slower than others. I'm trying to go with what I think may happen on the show. Probably completely off, but still, trying to go with the feeling of the show. And as much as I love McWeddings and McBabies, they aren't coming anytime soon. So this is my attempt at realism.**

**Enjoy!**

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA  
**

_Meredith's VO_

**(Opens with Meredith sitting looking tired and sad on her couch, staring into space).** _The only things that are certain in life are death and taxes. We've heard it said a thousand times. But it's not true. Heartbreak. That's pretty certain as well. It hits everyone._ **(Cuts to Bailey talking to a patient's husband, we see him break down)**_. Eventually._ (**Cuts to Alex, sitting at Meredith's table, you can tell he's looking at Izzie). **_Sometimes it comes unexpected._ **(Scene cuts to Izzie, who is at the counter stirring something in a bowl as tears roll down her face).** _Sometimes we know it's coming so we try to ignore._ **(Scene cuts to Addison, her head leaning against the shower wall, looking distraught).** _Or we just try to put it off, to not deal with the pain we know it brings._ **(Scene cuts to Derek laying in bed, staring at his suit jacket that hangs on the door with a sad smile on his face)**._ But it comes_. **(Scene cuts to Cristina standing outside Burke's door, watching him sleep.)**

**(Scene opens with Alex, Meredith, George and Izzie in the kitchen 2 days after the prom. They have the day off and Izzie has decided to make them pancakes.)**

Alex: Izzie, stop being stupid. We don't need pancakes.

Izzie: (through her tears). Of course you do. You need a good breakfast. And that's something I am good at, making stuff. I can bake. So you need pancakes.

George: Izz, you really don't have to.

Izzie: Yes I do. (looking at Meredith) So, do you have a complaint as well? Because it seems to be complain about Izzie day.

Meredith: Nope, Izz. Go ahead and make pancakes.

Izzie: See, Meredith wants pancakes.

Alex: That's just because Meredith is just as messed up as you are.

Meredith: I am not.

George: Meredith, something does seem to be bugging you. Want to talk? I'm good at talking. And we're friends again.

Meredith: No I do not want to talk, because everything is fine.

Izzie: Meredith, when you say everything is fine it's usually the sign that something is horribly wrong, like hand on the bomb kind of wrong.

Meredith: Nothing is wrong. I just want pancakes.

Alex: I'm not buying it Grey.

Meredith: Alex, you are here for Izzie, because you are Izzie's friend. Please leave talk of my life out of your meandering evil thoughts.

(Meredith's cell phone rings and she goes to the table, where it sits, to pick it up)

Meredith: (looking at the call display) Finn. Crap. (leaves the room)

Izzie: (who has stopped crying because she's busy thinking of Meredith's life) Do you think Finn did something?

George: She didn't seem too happy to hear from him.

Alex: (biting into a muffin Izzie had made the day before) Don't be clueless. Finn is nothing. Only one man could have her in this much of a huff. McDreamy.

Izzie: What could Dr. Shepherd have done? Last I heard they were over.

Alex: Did I call him McDreamy again?

George: You did.

Izzie: I don't even call him McDreamy anymore.

**(Scene cuts to Addison and Derek finishing of a silent breakfast in the trailer. Derek has just gotten out of the shower so his hair is wet, which is important to note because he looks really good with wet hair)**

Addison: (grabbing her bag for work) Are you going to drive in with me today?

Derek: I have the day off.

Addison: Oh, I didn't know. (awkward pause) So what are your plans?

Derek: (sounding pissed off) I have to go to Dr. Dandridge's and pick up Doc's body so Meredith and I can bury him here.

Addison: If you want I can come home for lunch and we can all do it together. The four of us.

Derek: No. I think this should be just Meredith and I.

Addison: But . . .

Derek: (cutting her off) Addison, I'll take you to see the grave when you get home.

Addison: Okay. If you think that's best.

Derek: I do. And we need to talk.

Addison: We do?

Derek: Yes, we do.

Addison: Well, I guess I'll see you later.

Derek: Yeah.

**(Addison walks out of the trailer looking distraught, knowing that the conversation that night isn't going to go well. Derek reaches over to grab the phone. Scene cuts to Meredith on the phone in her living room)**

Meredith: I'm sorry I didn't call, it's been crazy.

Finn: I get that Meredith, it's been two days though.

Meredith: It has. But Izzie is a mess. And she needs me right now.

Finn: Well, why don't I come over? I lost my wife, I know how Izzie feels.

Meredith: (looking panicked) You don't have to. We have it covered. Plus, she doesn't know you, it might be awkward.

Finn: Whatever you think is best.

Meredith: It is for the best.

Finn: But you actually have a day off.

Meredith: I know but Izzie needs me. (her phone beeps, indicating a caller on call waiting) Finn, I have another call, I'll be right back.

(Meredith looks down at the screen and sees Derek's name)

Meredith: I thought I told you I didn't want to talk.

Derek: You did.

Meredith: And you called me. Planning on this being a silent conversation?

Derek: (sounding choked up) This isn't about us. I'm going to the vet's to pick up Doc's body. I thought maybe we should bury him this afternoon. Together.

Meredith: Together? No Addison?

Derek: That would be more than a little awkward. No Finn?

Meredith: More than a little awkward.

Derek: So you'll come? I didn't think you'd want to miss it.

Meredith: I'll be there.

Derek: Okay, anytime after lunch.

(Meredith hangs up without saying goodbye.)

Meredith: Sorry about that Finn.

Finn: It's okay.

Meredith: Do you want to come over for supper tomorrow? Izzie wants to cook, she nests when she's upset.

Finn: (sounding happy) Sure, sounds good.

Meredith: Okay, I'll see you tomorrow.

**(Meredith hangs up the phone and looks down at it, looking pensive. Scene opens to Burke's hospital room, where he lays in his bed, looking at his trembling hand. Cristina enters carrying something in a dish.)**

Cristina: Izzie made you pie.

Burke: (looking confused) Pie? How is she doing?

Cristina: (rolling her eyes) She made you pie. How do you think?

Burke: Cristina, Izzie became very close with Denny Duquette, have some sympathy.

Cristina: This is me being sympathetic.

(There is a small awkward silence between the two.)

Cristina: Have you told Shepherd yet?

Burke: Not yet.

Cristina: You should.

Burke: He's seemed . . . distracted today.

Cristina: (nodding) He slept with Meredith last night.

Burke: He what? He's married. What about Addison?

Cristina: From what I've gathered Derek left her on the dance floor. And Meredith did the same with Finn.

Burke: Finn?

Cristina: The veterinarian she's seeing. Seriously, went from a top-notch neurosurgeon to a fake doctor, what the hell? Anyway, some crap about Derek looking at her. So she ran. They managed to find an empty exam room to fight in . . . and that led to well, it led to them,

Burke: (shaking his head) Another reason it's a bad idea for attendings to date interns.

Cristina: Umm, you're an attending dating an intern.

(Cristina's pager goes off)

Cristina: Bailey. Pre-rounds.

Burke: You can't be late, Dr. Yang.

Cristina: I'll be back.

Burke: Go.

**(Cristina rushes out of his room, confused about the conversation they had just had. Scene opens with Meredith, who has the day off, walking in to the kitchen to find Izzie stirring some stuff, tears running down her cheeks)**

Meredith: (gently) Hey Izzie. You okay?

Izzie: (wiping the tears away) Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?

Meredith: You are allowed to not be okay.

Izzie: No, no, I'm fine. (takes a deep breath) So day off. What are your plans?

Meredith: Going to Derek's house to bury our dog.

Izzie: Oh, I'm sorry.

Meredith: For what? For my dog dying? Or for having to spend an afternoon alone with Derek?

Izzie: Both I guess. (pause) Alone?

Meredith: Alone. Since Derek and I slept together last night we thought it might be awkward to invite the people we should have been sleeping with.

Izzie: You . . . you slept together?

Meredith: Not one of my brighter moves.

Izzie: I guess not. I'm sorry for being so judgmental and everything, since well you lost him. If I had known . . .

Meredith: If you had known what?

Izzie: What it felt like to lose someone so entirely, so unexpectedly. (starts to tear up)

Meredith: (putting her arm around Izzie) You have nothing to feel sorry for. And what you're feeling now, it's nothing like I felt for Derek. I mean, the jerk chose his wife instead of me. Izz, your fiancé died. The two . . .they don't compare.

Izzie: But you loved him, love him. And I . . . I . . . I didn't know Denny as well as you knew Derek, but I loved him. Loved him so much. So it's the same in a way. And I get why you've been in so much pain. I get it. But me . . .I don't have a second chance, to stupidly sleep with him.

Meredith: That you should be grateful for. You do have the knowledge that Denny didn't leave you because he wanted to, that if love were enough he'd be here right now. Something greater than everything else separated you, not some bitchy wife. He loved you Izzie, and he died happy.

Izzie: I know. (Izzie turns into Meredith and cries into her shoulder for a little while, forgetting about whatever it was she was baking and letting the pain of losing him take control. A few minutes later she was attempting to draw herself back together, she didn't want to fall apart too much). Want . . . want me to make you muffins or something to take with you? Man's stomach and all that jazz, get you that second chance I won't have.

Meredith: (hesitating because she's not sure she wants a second go at Derek, but knowing that Izzie needs to be supported) Yeah, Izz, that sounds good.

**(Izzie starts pulling out the ingredients for the muffins and Meredith sits and watches. Scene changes to Derek inside Finn's office, there to get Doc.)**

Derek: Hi, I'm Derek Shepherd. Here to pick up my dog's . . .body.

Receptionist: Oh yes, Dr. Dandridge asked me to send you up when you got here.

Derek: I really don't have to talk to the vet, I just need to pick up my dog.

Receptionist: I'm sorry, Mr. Shepherd, he specifically asked for me to send you up.

(Derek sighs, he knows that Dr. Dandridge wanting to see him had nothing to do with Doc, and everything to do with Meredith. He heads up the stairs and find Finn sitting at a desk.)

Derek: Dr. Dandridge?

Finn: Oh, Derek. You're here. (he pauses as he looks at Derek, who looks stressed, tired and upset). I assume you're planning on burying Finn today.

Derek: Yeah. Meredith and I . . .we both have today off.

Finn: Oh. I should call her, see if she wants me along.

Derek: No! Don't! (taking a breath) Doc, he was our dog, so we decided we should bury him together. Alone. Addison's not even going to be there.

Finn: Somehow that doesn't surprise me. (Finn pauses and looks Derek up and down). Sex on your dog's grave is a little tacky Dr. Shepherd.

(Derek just stares at him for a moment, unsure of how to react, unsure of how Finn had figured out just what was going on.)

Derek: Do you love her?

Finn: I don't know. Not yet. But I could.

Derek: (sadly laughing) That's the difference between us Finn. The second I saw Meredith Grey, sitting at Joe's, I knew I loved her. Not that I could love her, that I did. That's never gone away.

Finn: So you love her?

Derek: Yeah. (rubbing his temples, stressed out). Hell, I love her more than I love those damn ferryboats.

Finn: (looking confused at the ferryboat reference). And your wife?

Derek: It's been over for as long as I can remember, we've just been too damn scared to admit it. I don't love her. Not like I love Mer.

Finn: That's sweet, Dr. Shepherd it really is. But here's the thing . . . Meredith doesn't love you.

Derek: She does. At least she did.

Finn: Did. And Derek, as much as I'm happy you've finally realized that you love my girlfriend, don't think I'm backing down. Not until she tells me to.

Derek: You're going to fight for her?

Finn: I am going to fight for her. And Derek, right now you're not even part of the war. You're married.

Derek: (nodding, realizing what he has to do) I'm married. But that can change.

Finn: We'll see about that.

(Derek gives him a confident look, much like the one on the season finale. Derek knows Meredith better than Finn does. He knows that if Mer truly loved Finn, the sex in the exam room wouldn't have happened. He's feeling good.)

Finn: Doc's body is downstairs. Just tell the receptionist and she'll point you in the right direction, Dr. Shepherd.

Derek: Thank you Dr. Dandridge. (Derek turns around to leave, but stops suddenly) I'm glad you're willing to fight. I would expect nothing less from a man Meredith deemed worthy enough to date.

**(With that Derek turns and heads down the stairs, surprised at some of the realizations he had come to after a short conversation with Finn. Scene cuts to Addison at work, running into Bailey in the hallway)**

Bailey: Addison, please watch where you are going! At that height, you could probably kill someone.

Addison: (looking flustered) I'm sorry, Miranda. I'm just . . . I'm distracted.

Bailey: (noticing how tired Addison looks) Anything you want to talk about?

Addison: (sighing) Probably, but I'm not exactly sure what the problem is. So nothing for me to talk about. I just know that Derek didn't sleep last night, tossed and turned. I couldn't sleep either.

Bailey: Yesterday was a strange day, Addison. It could have been anything. Dr. Stevens quit, and Burke getting shot. Lots of stuff happened.

Addison: Miranda, I know my husband. Stevens, Burke. He would pout over that, maybe have a drink. Yell a bit. Something bigger is bugging him.

Bailey: Dr. Grey?

Addison: She's dating our vet. And since that started, Derek's been . . .off.

Bailey: Addison, ever since I've met you, your marriage has had issues. And talking to me, it's not going to fix them. Go home, talk to your husband. He's a good man, an idiot but a good man, he'll tell you.

Addison: I don't know. He refused to talk this morning.

Bailey: Give him time, the jackass will come around. They always do.

Addison: I think I'm tired of giving him time.

Bailey: Addison, you know I consider you a friend, but after what you did, he deserves all the time he needs.

Addison: I know.

(The two start to part ways. All of a sudden Addison stops and looks around making sure that the hallway is still empty).

Addison: Miranda . . . you knew him when he was with Meredith. You saw them being, well them. Do you, do you think they were in love? I mean he said he fell in love with her, but he's Derek, and I just. I need to know.

Bailey: (sighing) I didn't see too much here, Addison, they tried to keep it professional. But yes, I do believe they were very much in love.

Addison: Oh, okay. Thanks.

Bailey: I'm sorry Addison, I really am. Just go talk to him, it will do you both good.

Addison: Easier said than done.

**(With that Addison turns and heads down the hallway, looking thoughtful about something. Scene opens with Derek digging a hole, Meredith walking up behind him.)**

Meredith: Please tell me you didn't beat him up.

Derek: Beat who up?

Meredith: Our vet.

Derek: No. There were words, but no blood.

Meredith: Derek, you have no right for words. You're married.

Derek: Meredith . . .

Meredith: I don't want to hear it. I came to bury our dog, not make small talk with you.

Derek: (sadly) Whatever you want Meredith.

(Derek silently finishes digging the hole, as Meredith stands wiping tears away. Soon the hole in finished and Derek gently places Doc's body in it, and begins to bury him, fighting his own tears back, wanting to be strong. When the job is done the two stand back and look at the pile of ground, marked by a rock, on which Derek had written Doc's name and the year.)

Meredith: (crying) He was our dog, Derek.

Derek: (with a breaking voice) He was.

Meredith: I loved him. I love him still.

Derek: (looking at Mer) I love him too.

(With that Derek pulls Meredith into his arms and the two stand there for a few minutes, letting themselves cry and find support in each other. All too soon Meredith pulls away.)

Meredith: I should, I should go.

Derek: (nodding). Meredith, we need to talk. Eventually.

Meredith: We will. Eventually.

**(We watch Meredith get into her car and pull away, as Derek stands over the grave, tears running down his cheeks.)**

**Okay, fans . . .(if I have any for this fanfic) That's not the end of episode 2, not even close. But this is getting long. And I don't want to go on and on and on with no breaks. Because this, this is about half of it. So I'm breaking it up into different chapters even though it will be all the same episode. So this is the first half, thought this would be a good place to end it.**

**More will hopefully be coming tomorrow, I have no plans so it should be easy to write a lot. If not tomorrow, definitely Saturday . . . as my Saturday is empty until the boyfriend gets off work at 8. Be thankful I'm between jobs (just got a new one, but don't start till August) gives me lots of time to update.**

**The drill . . .read, love, review.**


	3. Lovestruck but Heartbroken 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's, nor do I want to be sued by the wonderful intelligent people who do own Grey's.**

**This is my second part of the second episode. Not much else to say besides that. Thanks for all the great reviews, really glad to see that people are liking this!**

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA  
**

**(Scene opens to Cristina standing on the bridge, looking at nothing, just staring in front of her. Webber walks up behind her.)**

Chief: Dr. Yang.

Cristina: (jumping) Dr. Webber. I was just . . .I'm going to . . .I have things . . .I'm going to go and get to work right now.

Chief: Relax, Dr. Yang. I just wanted to talk to you about Preston.

Cristina: What about him, sir?

Chief: He's going through a hard time, it's going to be rough on him. And I can't help but notice that you seem to be avoiding his room.

Cristina: Not avoiding, sir. I've just been …busy. With surgeries.

Chief: Yang, I know you have not been that busy. It would be beneficial for both of you if you took some time to visit with him, be there for him.

Cristina: Sir, it's hard. I'm not Meredith Grey. I'm not Izzie Stevens. I don't do the being there for someone, I don't do weakness.

Chief: Do you love him?

Cristina: Excuse me, sir?

Chief: Simple question, Yang. Do you love him?

Cristina: Yes, I do, sir.

Chief: Than you learn to do weakness. Go see him, Yang. (Webber begins to walk away)

Cristina: (under her breath) Easier said than done.

Chief: What was that?

Cristina: Nothing, sir.

**(Scene closes with the way it began, Cristina staring into space, lost in thought. Scene changes to Izzie in the kitchen, still baking. George comes in the front door.)**

Izzie: George, what are you doing here?

George: It was quiet, Bailey sent me home early to umm . . .get some rest.

Izzie: Bailey sent you home to check on me. Even Bailey feels sorry for me.

George: No, no it's not like that. She just . . .she just wants to make sure you are okay.

Izzie: (throwing the spoon down) I am okay! (tears in her eyes) I wish people would stop asking if I'm okay.

George: Izz . . .

Izzie: No George! I'm okay. I'm fine really. Why shouldn't I be? People die all the time.

George: Izz . . .

Izzie: George, say another word about me and Denny, and I swear, I will poison these muffins, and force feed them to you. I swear.

George: Do you umm . . .want some help baking? I could bake with you.

Izzie: (taking a shaky breath) That would be nice, George.

**(George rolls up his sleeves and takes a place beside Izzie, who is smiling with watery eyes. Scene cuts back to the hospital where Meredith is sitting in their hangout, on a gurney by herself. Alex comes and joins her.)**

Alex: Ah, if it isn't my favourite intern to pass the hours with. (sits down beside Meredith)

Meredith: It's me Alex. I know you. Izzie is your favourite.

Alex: I like looking at Izzie, but your life is so much more interesting to discuss. Hers is just . . .sad.

Meredith: My life, interesting to discuss. Now that's an understatement if I ever heard one.

Alex: What did Dr. Shepherd do this time?

Meredith: Maybe it's not him. It could be Finn you know.

Alex: Except I'm quite certain you don't care about Finn, at all. Dr. Shepherd's the one who would chase you down here. (pause) Besides, Finn isn't at the hospital, so if it was him you'd be relaxed. Not all nervous, twitchy and girl like.

Meredith: He screwed me.

Alex: What?

Meredith: At prom. Derek and I, in the exam room, with the black panties. And the looks. Seemingly, my MO has changed, wasn't drunk and still managed to sleep with an inappropriate man. The most inappropriate really.

Alex: You and Dr. Shep got in on at prom?

Meredith: We did.

Alex: I'm starting to think that he may demand more respect than I first gave him credit for.

Meredith: Alex. . . .

Alex: You feel like shit about it, don't you?

Meredith: What do you think?

Alex: Listen, Mer. Love is kind of crazy, and makes you do things you wish you didn't. But still it's love. And you love him. And the bastard loves you. You've both been pretty useless humans since She-Shepherd showed up. So go get yours, it's not a big deal.

Meredith: I'm not going to get anything. It was a one time mistake.

Alex: Mistake? You know that's bull.

Meredith: (smiling slyly) So you've been spending a lot of time with Izzie since that night.

Alex: Nice attempt to change subjects, Grey. Not going to work. We're talking about your messed up love life, not mine.

Meredith: I don't want to talk about it? Why does everyone think I should talk about it?

Alex: Shepherd wants to talk?

Meredith: Of course (her pager goes off) Saved by the . . . pager. (She gets up and starts to walk over)

Alex: (yelling after her) Remember Grey, he was happier with you. Give him a chance. Talk to him.

Meredith: (turning around) And you, be there for Izz, but give her time Alex. She needs time.

Alex: Why the hell would I care what Izzie needs or doesn't need?

Meredith: (shrugging and giggling) Same reason I care that Derek wants to talk.

**(Meredith runs down the hallway, leaving Alex sitting on the gurney, smiling to himself. Scene cuts to Addison entering the trailer, where Derek is laying on the bed, in a tshirt and old scrub pants, reading a book.)**

Addison: Hey.

Derek: (glancing up from his book) Oh, hi.

(The two remain silent as Addison puts down her bag and starts changing into her pajamas. It's still early enough, but the day was long and she just wants to sleep. And not talk to her husband.)

Derek: We need to talk.

Addison: Shit, I was hoping you didn't want to.

Derek: You've been harassing me to talk for months now, and now, that I'm ready, you don't want to talk. Typical.

Addison: It's just, it's been a long day.

Derek: It's been a long year.

Addison: Fine, we'll talk. Whatever. (pause) What happened prom night?

Derek: (sighing and climbing out of the bed). I don't want to talk about prom night, this has nothing to do with prom night. It's just not working, Addison.

Addison: (sounding panicked) What's not working?

Derek: Us. We're not working. (pause as he runs his fingers through his hair) I tried Addie, I really did. But it's just not there anymore.

Addison: Derek, what are you talking about?

Derek: (in a small voice) I don't love you anymore. I tired, but I just, I can't.

Addison: (starting to cry) Derek . . .

Derek: Addison, you know it's the truth. What we once had, it's gone. And we're both just being stupid holding on to nothing. I can't do it anymore.

Addison: Mark was just . . .

Derek: This has nothing to do with Mark. I forgave you for that. It's about us.

Addison: You love Meredith.

Derek: (taking a deep breath) I do. It's not about her either Addison. I just, I can't. I can't be with you anymore. (pause) I want a divorce.

Addison: You . . . you won't sign the papers. You won't.

Derek: Addie this time I will.

(Addison sits down on the bed and begins to sob as Derek reaches over and pulls divorce papers out of his bag. They are already signed by him. He places them on the bedside table.)

Derek: I'm not kicking you out. Feel free to stay here tonight, stay here as long as you need. I'm going to go.

Addison: To Meredith?

Derek: (smiling sadly) No. She would kick me out.

Addison: (laughing through her tears) Smart girl.

Derek: Too smart.

Addison: I'll, I'll be out by tomorrow.

Derek: Take your time. Goodbye Addison.

Addison: Goodbye Derek.

**(With that Derek turns around and leaves the trailer, not looking back. He looks a little sad, tears in his eyes, but he's smiling, relieved that it's finally over. Scene cuts to Cristina in street clothes, sitting in Burke's room, reading a book as he sleeps.)**

Burke: (waking up) Cristina.

Cristina: Yes?

Burke: Go home. Get some rest.

Cristina: No, Burke . . . Preston, I'm good here.

Burke: No you are not. You're not needed here. Go home.

Cristina: (looking confused) But I'm here. Being supportive, you need supportive.

Burke: No, Yang, I need to think about me. Not about you and what this is doing to you. I know you, you don't like weakness. And I understand, I'm the same way. But right now, I'm weak. I need to be strong again. Without you. You can not help by staying here.

Cristina: What? Burke, are you dumping me?

Burke: Think of it as letting you go.

Cristina: But . . .but . . .

Burke: Go home.

Cristina: We share that home, so where the hell do you plan on going?

Burke: I'm here for a while. When I'm out . . .when I'm out I expect you to have moved out. I think, I think Meredith has another bedroom.

Cristina: Meredith? You want me to go live with Bambi, Barbie and . . . and Meredith?

Burke: They are your family.

Cristina: You … you … screw you Preston Burke.

**(With that Cristina storms out of the room, willing the tears not to fall until she is alone, where no one can see her. Scene cuts to Alex getting to Mer's after work, finding George asleep on the couch and Izzie in the kitchen, surrounded by cupcakes.)**

Alex: (gently) Izz?

Izzie: Hey Alex! (smiling too brightly)

Alex: What are you doing?

Izzie: (laughing) What does it look like I'm doing, I'm baking.

Alex: (grabbing a cupcake) Izzie, you have a lot of cupcakes here.

Izzie: I know. I started baking and I kinda just couldn't stop after that.

Alex: (watches her for a few minutes) Come on, Izz, how about you stop for a bit and come hang with me? We'll throw on the tv, just relax.

Izzie: No Alex, I can't stop baking cupcakes.

Alex: Izz . . .

Izzie: If I stop I'll think. I'll think about everything. And Alex, right now I really don't want to think. I just want to bake.

Alex: Izzie, maybe . . .

Izzie: No. No. No. I'm okay. I'm fine. (stirring like nuts) I'm okay. I'm fine. I am sad. But life sometimes makes you sad. There's a bigger plan, everything will be okay.

Alex: That's just what people say Izz . . .you're allowed . . .

Izzie: No Alex! I'm baking.

Alex: (rubbing her back) Izzie, you have to breathe.

Izzie: Alex don't you get it? I have to bake . . .I have to . . .I have

(Izzie bursts into tears, not finishing her sentence. She drops to spoon in the batter and quickly turns to Alex, falling into his arms, crying onto his shoulder. He wraps his arms around her.)

Izzie: Denny . . . Denny's dead.

Alex: I know, honey, I know.

Izzie: As in not coming back. Dead. In the morgue. Dead.

Alex: Shhh. Shhhh.

Izzie: I loved him.

Alex: I know you did. And he loved you too.

(He holds her for a few minutes, letting her cry into his chest, not saying anything just being there. Her tears eventually ebb)

Izzie: Th . . .thank you.

Alex: (kissing her cheek softly) Don't mention it. (pause) Seriously, I mean it, don't mention it to anyone.

**(Izzie laughs as Alex still holds her in his arms.)**

MVO: **(Scene opens with Addison laying in bed alone, looking at the papers on the table beside her) **_The most important thing about heartbreak . . .it sucks. It leaves you alone and cold. _**(Scene shows Cristina sitting at Joe's, a beer bottle in hand, still refusing to cry.)** _Whether we know it's coming or we don't, it affects how we live. _**(Scene cuts to Izzie pulling herself out of Alex's arms, as the phone rings.)**

Izzie: Hello . . .this is she . . . Denny's will? What do I have to do with Denny's . . .oh, I see . . .Wednesday at 10 . . .Okay, yeah I'll be there. (hanging up the phone and turning to Alex) That was Denny's lawyer.

Alex: (walking over and grabbing her hand) What do they want?

Izzie: He left something, I don't know what to me in his will. (tearing up)

Alex: (reaching for her again) Oh, Izz. It will be okay.

Izzie: (pushing Alex back) Can you stop being nice? It's kind of creepy.

Alex: Fine. He probably just left you something creepy, like his hospital gown to remember him by. (pause) You didn't actually keep that did you?

Izzie: (laughing through the tears and pushing Alex) Alex!

(Alex laughs and pulls her to him, one arm around her shoulder and takes her to the living room to watch tv.)

_Heartbreaks changes things. It changes who you are, where your going and most importantly who you're going with._**(Scene cuts to Burke, laying in his hospital bed, flexing his hand.) **_ Here's the thing they never tell you though. Sometimes heartbreak is a good thing. _**(Scene cuts to Meredith, who is on-call that night, entering a darkened on-call room.)**

(The bottom bunk is already taken, and immediately Meredith knows that it's a sleeping Derek. She walks over to him, silently, and as she approaches she notices that his cheeks are tear stained and his breathing sounds like he had cried himself to sleep. She wonders what would have brought him to the hospital to sleep and cry, since she knows he's not on-call. Unthinking, she runs her fingers gently over his hair.)

Derek: (waking up and sound groggy) Meredith.

Meredith: (crouching down to his level) Hi Derek.

Derek: What? What are you doing here?

Meredith: (grimacing) I'm the on-call intern tonight and needed to get some rest. If you want me to find another room . . .

Derek: No, stay. (pause) We need to talk.

Meredith: We do. But right now we need to sleep. We'll talk later.

Derek: (starting to wake up a little more) You always say that.

Meredith: Maybe somewhere along the line you'll get the point.

Derek: Mer . . .

Meredith: Derek, sleep.

(Meredith starts to get up, planning on moving to the bunk overhead but pauses before she moves. On impulse she leans over and gives Derek a quick kiss on the lips goodnight. He smiles. She climbs to the top.)

Derek: (sounding happy) Goodnight Meredith.

Meredith: (sounding annoyed) Goodnight Derek.

Meredith: (a few minutes later) Derek? You awake?

(No response comes from Derek)

**(Scene fades to black)**

Meredith: I love you, Derek Shepherd. I wish I didn't, but I do.

_**Grey's Anatomy**_

**Hahaha, I want this episode to be an actual episode. I love it. I know I wrote it but I love it. I feel like Shonda, when she makes comments about how much she loves when certain things happen, I feel that way. Can't figure out what I love more . . .I am torn. Love Doc's burial. And the Lexzie scene. And that final final scene. Really, proud of myself.**

**For the Bang lovers . . .don't kill me! Hell even Isaiah himself said he's not sure they are going to make it. So I broke them up. They need some angst. But I love them . . .they will be fine. Trust me …I have a plan. And the Mer/Der of it all . . .tehehehe. Loving that. Best line I have ever written was definitely "I want a divorce". It's going to move slowly, but it is going to move. And Lexzie . . .well they speak for themselves in this episode. Another slow but moving one. And I know there was no George/Callie but there will be next episode. **

**And I'd like to point out . . .Finn has been in the last two episodes now, and the only contact he has had with Meredith is a phone call. His scenes have been with Derek. So don't be too upset he's sticking around . . .maybe he's barely be near Mer. Although next episode him and Mer will be together.**

**So fans . . .I wrote my butt off today to get this out ASAP. So please . . .read/love/review. I'll start Episode 3 either later tonight, or tomorrow.**


	4. Nothing Takes Jesus by Surprise

**Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with the show. I would kill to be though. So like my writing, tell Shonda! Lol. Not really, well unless you really want to. **

**Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm glad that people are enjoying this and I'm really glad that it feels like the show, that's what I was going for. Sometimes it takes me forever to write these chapters, because I'm trying my hardest to make sure they all sound like themselves, that they're all doing what they would actually do. I'm really glad it's seemingly working out.**

**And 1987 (from the name, I imagine that's your birth year which makes you my sister's age) I love you! Seriously! Can I keep you? You wrote that if I want you to shut up just to let you know. Please don't shut up! Your reviews are amazing and definitely making me feel great. Even your small criticisms. Love it all. (Really love all my fans …but she gives such long and detailed reviews I had to acknowledge her).**

**Oh and the bit about burying Finn instead of Doc . . . definite slip. But it makes me giggle so it stays.**

**Well onto episode 3. There's very few couple moments in this one. Don't really know why, but there is references to them and stuff. And a lot of important movement. So hope you enjoy.**

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Meredith's VO:

**(Opens with Cristina rolling over in bed in Meredith's extra bedroom) **_Small children like surprises. They live for the excitement, for the attention. Surprise parties, surprise gifts, surprise visitors. It gives them a reason to jump up and down, burning off all that extra energy. _**(Scene cuts to Meredith pulling on some sweat pants and a t-shirt)**_ But as we grow older, surprises stop being so magical. _**(Back to Cristina who is now out of bed and also pulling some clothes on). **_We forget about that extra energy, about the jumping up and down._

**(Shows Meredith yawning as she knocks on a door in the hall) **_Surprises for adults usually just mean another headache. _**(Scene shows that door opening and a very tired and bitter looking Cristina standing on the other side.)**

**(Scene cuts to the park, where Cristina and Meredith are running early in the morning)**

Cristina: Why did you suggest we go running?

Meredith: Because it makes you feel better, something about endorphins. And right now, Cristina, we could both use a bit of feeling better.

Cristina: Mer, I remember doing this last time we were in this mess. It didn't work.

Meredith: That's because we did it wrong.

Cristina: (stopping to catch her breath) There's a wrong way?

Meredith: Yes. Well I don't know, but I imagine there must be. Because it should have worked.

Cristina: Keep dreaming. (pauses and ties her shoe). I can't believe I got dumped.

Meredith: Me neither.

Cristina: What is wrong with us? We're two successful intelligent women. We have brains, we make good money. And we're hot. And yet here we are, jogging. Because Burke dumped me. And you slept with McDreamy and he's married. Why are we still the exact same place we were months ago? We're better than this.

Meredith: We are. I could be upset about a vet, if I really tried.

Cristina: A vet is not better than this.

Meredith: Well then, what do you suggest that's better than this?

Cristina: Lesbians. We should be lesbians. (looking at Mer) But not together, that would be weird.

Meredith: You're telling me. I don't want Burke's sloppy seconds.

Cristina: Nor do I want McDreamy's. Or George's. Or Running guy. Or hairy back guy. Or . . .

Meredith: (cutting her off) Shut up and run.

**(The two begin to run again, feeling marginally better after their light conversation. Scene switches to Derek ringing the doorbell at Meredith's house. Callie answers.)**

Derek: Dr. Torres.

Callie: Dr. Shepherd, can I help you?

Derek: Is Meredith home?

Callie: No. She's gone. And even if she was . . .

Derek: (cutting her off and handing her a purse he was carrying) Can you tell her she forgot this at my place?

Callie: (not noticing George walking up behind her) And what was she doing at your place?

Derek: She came over to bury our dog, Dr. Torres.

Callie: Oh. Sorry. (with that she shuts the door in Derek's face).

George: What was that about?

Callie: (turning around surprised someone was behind her). What?

George: You just slammed the door in Dr. Shepherd's face. You're rude to Meredith all week and now Dr. Shepherd.

Callie: I thought we were allowed to be rude to him.

George: Well yes . . . no. Callie it's not that simple. What's going on?

Callie: Nothing you want to hear about, George.

George: Maybe it is.

Callie: Shepherd's just a jerk.

George: Hey, don't be so hard on him.

Callie: One minute, you're sticking up for him? I get sticking up for Meredith, but Derek? Is he family too?

George: No. Yes. No.

Callie: Which is it? Because after the shit he's pulled, you of all people have every reason to hate him.

George: I do, I do hate him. But he, he was family.

Callie: What? When he was having his infamous tawdry affair with Meredith?

George: It wasn't like that. You weren't here to see.

Callie: She what George?

George: He loved her. She, she loved him. (in a quieter voice) I think they still do.

Callie: Do what?

George: Love each other.

Callie: You call that love? He's married. She's with the vet.

George: I know. And he's an ass. I'm not defending him. He hurt her, broke her. But I can't hate him. He can't help the fact he's married. He can't help that he's in love with Mer. He's in a tough spot. It's not like you can help who you fall in love with.

Callie: (looking disgusted) Or who you don't.

**(With that Callie walks out the front door, slamming it shut behind her. Scene cuts to Izzie who is upstairs getting ready for her meeting with Denny's lawyer.)**

Izzie: (standing in front of the mirror looking at her disheveled hair and red rimmed eyes. She begins to brush her hair furiously, trying to make it behave itself, after days of neglect. She figures there's not much she can do about her eyes.) But I'm going to see a man about a will, red eyes . . . they make sense. (pauses in thought) Make up, it will help. (Izzie starts to apply make up, trying to bring some life back into her complexion. A little too much blush goes on and she growls in frustration, violently wiping it off) Damn face. (She sits down on the toilet, trying to breathe and to calm herself down, trying to ignore the tears gathering in her eyes) Damn will.

(All of a sudden George is standing outside the bathroom)

George: Are you okay, Izzie?

Izzie: Have I looked like crap all week?

George: Izz, it hasn't really been a great week for you and no one really . . .

Izzie: Why did no one tell me?

George: We just, we thought . . .

Izzie: You'd think at least Cristina would have told me!

**(With that, Izzie slams the door shut, right in George faces and continues to ignore the tears as she prepares for the day. Scene opens to Derek, still in street clothes arriving in Burke's hospital room)**

Derek: Preston.

Burke: Derek.

Derek: I thought it'd be a nice change for me to come and visit you as a friend this morning, instead of a doctor.

Burke: That's a switch.

Derek: It is. What's up? Where's Cristina?

Burke: At Meredith's by now probably.

Derek: Meredith's?

Burke: I told her to move out of the apartment, we're finished.

Derek: You broke up with Cristina?

Burke: It was for the best.

Derek: What the hell did you do that for?

Burke: I hear your divorcing your wife.

Derek: You heard right. It's over. Finally.

Burke: Why?

Derek: I don't love her, at least not the way she deserves. (pauses and smiles) And don't even try to say that's why you left Cristina, it would be bull and we both know it.

Burke: (smiling) You should go, get to work.

Derek: I should. (Derek gets up and starts to go) Do you think Cristina would ever take you back?

Burke: I don't know if I'd ever want her back. Why? You want Meredith back?

Derek: (shaking his head) She won't even talk to me. She won't listen.

Burke: Make her listen.

Derek: I'll try.

(Derek starts to exit the door but just as he leaves Burke calls out his name)

Burke: My hand, my hand has tremors.

Derek: What? (Burke shows him) Why didn't you tell me sooner? This could be, it could be anything.

Burke: I should have told you. I know. I just . . .

Derek: You were scared. (takes a breath) I'll be back soon to look at it.

Burke: If Cristina's your intern today, don't bring her.

Derek: Of course. Don't worry though; I'm gunning for Meredith today.

Burke: (laughing) And every other day.

**(Derek leaves the room, worried about Burke but laughing at his last comment. Scene opens with Bailey standing with her interns near the nurse's desk.)**

Bailey: Now don't you look like a sorry lot today.

Meredith: I'm sorry, Dr. Bailey. Recently thing have just been . . .

George: Bad.

Bailey: Do I look like a therapist? I don't care why you look sorry! What I care about is you getting out there and doing your jobs. And doing them well. And not looking so sorry and pathetic around the patients. Who truly have a reason to be sorry and pathetic.

All four: (nodding) Yes mam.

Bailey: Now assignments, and listen up. I don't need to hear any complaining. O'Malley, you're with Shepherd, Addison not Derek. Yang, you're riding with the other Shepherd. Meredith, you're with Dr. Parisien, he's filling in for Burke. And Karev you're in the pit today.

(The interns all nod and begin to scurry away.)

Bailey: (grabbing Meredith's arm) Shepherd, he, requested you today. But something told me something was up, so I figured I wouldn't give you to him.

Meredith: Oh.

Bailey: Is there something up? Something I should know about Grey?

Meredith: No, everything is fine, Dr. Bailey.

Bailey: Are you sure? I've heard some rumblings about problems in the Shepherd's …trailer. You'd know nothing about that, would you?

Meredith: Nothing. Nothing at all.

Bailey: You're a bad liar Grey. But at least you gave me the answer I wanted to hear. (pauses) Why you still standing here? Go!

**(Meredith runs away from Bailey, avoiding Derek's eyes as she passes him in the hall. Derek pauses and exchanges a look with Bailey. Scene cuts to Addison and George leaving a patient's room.)**

Addison: She's going to need a C-section, could you please go book a room, O'Malley?

George: Yes, Dr. Shepherd.

Addison: Montgomery.

George: Pardon me?

Addison: It's Dr. Montgomery now. The Shepherd half signed the papers.

George: Oh. Oooh, I'm sorry, Dr. Shep . . .Montgomery. I didn't know.

Addison: It happened last night, no one knows. Not even Meredith, actually she might know.

George: She was on call last night. And he didn't come by the house.

Addison: Hmmm. (She noticed George kind of looking at her) I'm not evil you know.

George: Excuse me?

Addison: I'm not evil. I know everyone thinks I am, the evil witch from the east that came and tore Derek and Meredith apart. But I'm not. I didn't know. I mean, I knew, but I didn't. I didn't know how he felt. Or how she felt. I didn't . . .I didn't mean for it to turn out this way.

George: We don't hate you. It's just Meredith ended up getting hurt and we didn't, we didn't like seeing her hurt. But that was Dr. Shepherd's fault.

Addison: It wasn't just his fault and we both know that. But thanks for trying, O'Malley.

George: (as Addison turns to walk away). Dr. Montgomery?

Addison: Yes, O'Malley.

George: I'm sorry it didn't work out. You and Shepherd.

Addison: (nodding) I don't know if you mean that, but thanks anyway George.

**(They both turn around and walk in opposite directions, George unsure of what he should say to Meredith if he runs into her. Scene cuts to Derek and Cristina walking out of a patient's room.)**

Derek: Dr. Yang, could you please take the patient for an MRI so we can locate the clot.

Cristina: Yes, Dr. Shepherd. (the two enter an empty hallway and Cristina looks around, noticing no one is around) Derek.

Derek: (looking at her quizzically) Cristina?

Cristina: Leave her alone. She doesn't want to talk to you.

Derek: Cristina I'm not . . .

Cristina: No Derek, your McDreamy face may work on Meredith and Izzie but not me. I know what happened prom night and right now she needs time. Not you harassing her.

Derek: I'm not harassing her.

Cristina: Yes you are. You and your constantly wanting to talk. She will talk to you when she's ready.

Derek: (nodding) You're a fine one to be giving relationship advice.

Cristina: It's not advice, it's sticking up for my friend. And don't you dare turn around and judge my relationship.

Derek: He loves you, Yang. He's just scared. Don't let him push you away.

Cristina: What?

Derek: He's trying to do what he thinks is best. Don't let him, he'll regret it. What's best isn't what's right.

Cristina: (nodding and looking uncomfortable)

Derek: (laughing) Nice talking to you Dr. Yang.

Cristina: You too, Dr. Shepherd. (bumping into him as she walks by and whispering in his ear) I'm serious, leave my girl alone, or I will let Izzie got trailer park trash all over your ass.

Derek: I'm your boss.

Cristina: No, right now you're just the jerk messing with my best friend's head.

**(Cristina walks away, leaving Derek standing there looking confused for a minute. He begins to walk and gets on an elevator, just before the doors close. Meredith is the only person on it.)**

Derek: (nodding hello) Dr. Grey.

Meredith: Dr. Shepherd.

Derek: So is this what we have come to? Treating each other like coworkers.

Meredith: That's all we are.

Derek: (looking pained) Meredith.

Meredith: I'd rather you use my title, Dr. Shepherd.

Derek: Fine, Dr. Grey (emphasizing her name and then looking at his feet) Addison and I signed the divorce papers.

Meredith: I don't appreciate the . . . you what?

Derek: We signed. Last night. It's over. I'm finally a free man.

Meredith: Oh. Oh. So you're not married anymore,

Derek: I'm not married anymore.

Meredith: Oh.

(She looks at him, at the same time he finally looks at her. Their eyes meet and hold. Standing in silence they hold each other's gaze longer than most coworkers would)

Meredith: (composing herself) I don't see why that has any importance to me.

Derek: I think you do.

Meredith: No. No. Seriously? Divorced?

Derek: Seriously.

Meredith: I don't care one way or another.

Derek: I'm sure you don't. (pause as they hit the floor they were both going to) So are we going to talk about this?

Meredith: (exiting the elevator and turning back to look at him) Yes. No. Eventually.

Derek: (smiling) Take your time. Get your head together and you know how to find me.

**(The two separate and walk in opposite directions, Derek looking happy because of how Meredith took the news, Meredith looking confused because of the news. Scene switches to Izzie meeting with the lawyer.)**

Izzie: So Den, Mr. Duquette, left me something?

Mr. Johnson: He did. (laughing) And it more than a little something.

Izzie: (looking flustered) I don't see why. I mean I was just his doctor.

Mr. Johnson: Dr. Stevens, relax. He considered me a friend, I know you were a lot more than just his doctor.

Izzie: Oh.

Mr. Johnson: He left you basically everything. Both his parents are gone, and he was an only child. So he had no one. But you and his friends.

Izzie: (small voice) I didn't know.

Mr. Johnson: He was a private man. He left his friends a little, the hospital a little and you all the rest.

Izzie: (giggling nervously) How much are we talking here? A few thousand?

Mr. Johnson: Millions.

Izzie: Millions?

Mr. Johnson: I had a feeling you had no idea how much it was. Denny always managed to stay modest. (pause) Would you like to go home and digest this?

Izzie: Yes, yes, that would be good.

Mr. Johnson: Okay, go make another appointment with my secretary and I'll see you then.

Izzie: Okay. Thanks. Thank you.

Mr. Johnson: I'm sorry for your loss, Dr. Stevens.

Izzie: Izzie, just Izzie.

Mr. Johnson: In that case, I'm Andy.

Izzie: (standing at the door) Thanks Andy.

**(Izzie stands making an appointment with the secretary, too shocked to cry or do much else. She has millions. Scene switches to Meredith running through the hallway at the hospital, not paying attention to where she's going she runs into a tall good looking guy, wearing dark blue scrubs)**

Mark: (grabbing her arms) Well, well if it isn't my partner in crime.

Meredith: (looking completely panicked) Mark? What the hell are you doing here? You can't be here. (looks around desperately) This is not good.

Mark: This is the welcoming I get from my fellow dirty-mistress. I thought we had to stick together.

Meredith: (basically ignoring what he said) What are you doing here?

Mark: Dr. Webber called me. Something about the possibility of a high profile plastic case that I just couldn't turn down. And a possible contract. (laughing) Haven't you heard? Seattle is the new New York.

Meredith: No. This is not good. You can't be here, not now.

Mark: Meredith, is something going on that I should know about?

Meredith: No. Of course not. (nervous giggle and gesturing to the pile of charts in her arms) I have to go, labs.

Mark: (grabbing her arm) What is it?

Meredith: (grimacing) Our favourite couple, not so much a couple anymore.

Mark: Seriously?

Meredith: Seriously.

**(Meredith scurries off, not wanting to talk to Derek, but still feeling like she owes him a heads up to the fact that Mark has reappeared. Scene switches to Derek entering the Chief's office. He looks tired and a little nervous, but his eyes look happier than they have in a long time.)**

Chief: Oh, Derek. You're here, you wanted to see me?

Derek: Yes, sir. I need to speak with you about a personal matter.

Chief: In that case it's Richard. What's up Derek?

Derek: Addison and I. We're getting divorced. (pause) We signed the papers last night.

Chief: Oh. I thought you has agreed to try to make it work.

Derek: (Nodding) We did. It's just, it wasn't working. It hasn't been working for a long time.

Chief: You're not going to let this interrupt the way I run my hospital, are you?

Derek: I plan on keeping everything as professional as possible.

Chief: Good to hear. (pause) Derek, you're a brave man for trying to make it work. (pause again) And even braver for knowing when to give up.

Derek: Hmmm.

Chief: I was actually planning on getting you in here today, I have something I need to discuss with you.

(Derek's pager goes off)

Derek: (looking at it) Sorry Richard, 911. Can it wait till later?

Chief: I guess it has to. Come see me before you leave tonight.

**(With that, Derek is out the door and running to his patient's room. Scene cuts to Alex finishing up in an exam room. The patient, a young girl had needed stitches but didn't want them done in the open, so he had taken her to a private room. Now he's alone)**

Alex: (feeling something under his foot and looking down) Well what do we have here? (bends over and picks up a small pair of black panties, definitely not the patients, he laughs) Someone was naughty prom night. (laughing some more) Wonder who?

**(Alex pockets the panties, already trying to find ways to find out who's they are, and walks out of the room, whistling at the joy of his discovery. Scene cuts to the nurses desk where Derek is standing, looking at a chart.)**

(Meredith walks up beside Derek)

Meredith: Derek, we need to talk.

Derek: About what? I have a feeling you don't want to talk about us.

(Derek looks up and sees Addison standing on the other side of the desk, her eyebrow raised watching the two talk.)

Meredith: No. Not right now, not the place or the time. But Derek . . .

Derek: (giving Mer a look) Oh, so you are talking to me, just not about what we actually need to talk about.

Meredith: Derek . . .

Derek: I don't want to hear it.

(Derek looks up at her, and notices someone behind her. His face goes from sad and defeated to angry, as he looks over her shoulder at the person that was looking at Addison and then met Derek's gaze)

Derek: (to no one in particular) What the hell is he doing here?

Meredith: That's what I wanted to talk to you about.

Derek: What? Telling me you were going to go sleep with him now. Go ahead, why should I care?

Meredith: (angrily) Derek!

Derek: (throwing the chart down) I don't want to hear it. From any of you.

_Closing voice over_

**(Scene opens with Derek, still looking angry, looking over Burke's scans, trying to figure out what is causing the tremors.) **_When you're young your taught that surprises are good, fun and exciting. Real life never works out that way. _**(Shows Izzie sitting outside the hospital as George walks up beside her and sits down.)**

George: What are you doing here?

Izzie: Denny was a millionaire.

George: I know the Denny . . .wait! What? Denny was a what?

Izzie: A millionaire. And he, (starting to cry) he left most of it to me. The hospital got some, and his friends. But mainly me.

George: Oh. So now you're a . . .a millionaire?

Izzie: Now I'm a millionaire.

George: (putting his arm around her) I've always felt really close to you, Izz. I mean, I know we're close, but there's always been a connection and well, you know.

Izzie: Shut up, George.

**(Izzie buries her face in George's shoulder and begins to sob as he holds her.)**_ Real life surprises just mean a curve ball in your perfectly laid plans, one you never wanted or expected. _**(Scene shows Alex, standing and laughing with some other interns, showing them the panties. Callie walks by and gives him a look of disdain.) **_Even if at first it seems good, surprises suck.. _**(Scene switches to Finn standing outside Meredith's door, holding flowers, he rings the doorbell. Door swings open and reveals Cristina.)**

Cristina: Who are you?

Finn: (smiling and looking all polite) I'm Finn, Meredith's boyfriend.

Cristina: Oh, you're the vet. I'm Cristina, the best friend.

Finn: (extends his hand) Nice to meet you.

Cristina: I don't shake hands unless I have to. And I don't like you. Nothing personal, just well, you're not even a real doctor.

Finn: (looking taken a back) Where's Meredith?

Cristina: She's still at work. I think she's coming home soon though.

Finn: Oh okay, can I come in and wait?

Cristina: If you must. Just don't touch anything, or do anything too, touchy feely. Mer tells me you're like that. Don't be like that around me.

Finn: (entering the house, looking a little scared) Umm, okay.

Cristina: Are those for Meredith? She never struck me as the flowers type. None of the other guys ever brought her flowers.

**(Screen fades to black.)**

**Sorry that took me a gabillion years to update. Seriously sorry. Just I was busy, got like 3 new jobs and right now trying to figure out which one to keep. And with all the stress of that I got hit with writer's block. So it took a bit, but here it is.**

**I'm not even sure how to tear this one apart. As for George defending Derek, I don't know why that happened. I just felt that with how Callie was attacking Derek, she was also attacking Meredith, because it was their relationship she was dismissing. And George was there to see it. So he defended it. And then having George have Addie say she's not evil. Just full circle with George stuck in the middle.**

**Mark. He's back. I like Meredith finding out first and wanting to warn Derek. But Derek finding out before she could tell him. Mark is there with a purpose, not just a job . . .but that's a secret.**

**Derek's anger towards Meredith, all about her not wanting to talk. He divorced Addie and she still wants nothing to do with him. So he's mad. He doesn't know what to say or do. Because that exam room scene, meant something to him. And seemingly to Mer it meant nothing. So he got angry, he's frustrated and feeling quite alone. So he lashes out at Meredith. Btw about Mer/Der, not sure how quickly I'm going to move their line along.**

**Alex finding the panties . . . just seems appropriate. Because he'd talk. And now Callie knows he's talking. And the nurses already know. And Cristina knows. Addison doesn't know. Remember that.**

**Anyway, the drill …read, love, review.**


	5. Unholy Confessions

**Disclaimer: If someone ever left me millions in a will, I'd buy Grey's Anatomy. Or at least Patrick's hair.**

**So my job situation, one of the places fired me as I kept calling in to say I couldn't make my shifts because my other job wanted me that day. So now I'm down to two. Much more manageable and gives me more time to update!**

**Thanks to all my fans! You make me want to write more, just to hear the love. It's great to know people are reading this and really enjoying it. I'm trying my best. It's tons of fun to play with these people. Love doing it. Especially Derek . . .hehehe. **

**Okay so on with this episode. This episode has a lot of Meredith. And Derek. I don't think anyone will complain, but yeah. And it has some strange pairings you may not expect. Oh and no hospital. It's a continuation of the same night, so it covers Finn coming over for supper and stuff like that. But no hospital scenes as they all have the night off.**

**So yeah …enjoy.**

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGA**

**Meredith Opening VO:**

**(Scene opens to Meredith driving home from the hospital, looking teary eyed over her recent fight with Derek) **_We hear it from our mothers. Therapists seem to like the idea too. Hell, even the damn poets remind us. Confessions make everyone feel better. _** (Shows Derek sitting down at his desk and pulling out a picture of him and Meredith, and noticing one that lay under it of him and Mark, he swears under his breath). **_But as usual they forget to leave out a few details. _**(Shows Finn sitting on the couch at Meredith's staring straight ahead as Cristina is staring at him, complete silence) **_Mothers, therapists and poets forget to mention the pain, the bitterness that they can cause. _**(Shows Mark and Addison staring at each other) **_They never mention the sore bits though, do they?_

**(Scene opens with Meredith arriving home. Before she can open the door Cristina is there, looking desperate.)**

Cristina: He's cooking.

Meredith: Who's cooking?

Cristina: The vet. He's here and he's cooking.

Meredith: What? Finn's here already. (pause) I thought Izzie was supposed to cook tonight.

Cristina: That's what I said. But he came. And he sat. And then he seemed bored so he said he'd start dinner. And he's trying to talk to me. He said something about how I'm his girlfriend's best friend, so we should be friends. (pause) Who the hell says that?

Meredith: Cristina, it's not the end of the world if he wants to talk to you.

Cristina: He's too nice Mer. Nice in a creepy way. What do you really know about him? Maybe he's running from the FBI. No one is that nice.

Meredith: Finn is that nice. (hesitates) And I need nice.

Cristina: No you don't. I know McShithead's got your brain all messed up, but seriously Mer. The vet. A little too bland. At least Shepherd's interesting, what with the trailer and the hidden wife. But the vet. He's . . .McBoring.

Meredith: He's not boring, he's just not Derek. And not Derek is a good thing.

Cristina: True. But this man, no wonder you fell asleep on that date. I wanted to fall asleep. He's never going to give you screaming orgasms like Shepherd did.

Meredith: Maybe I don't want screaming orgasms anymore.

Cristina: Yeah, and I want to quit the program and take up nursing.

**(With that Meredith gives Cristina a dirty look, and enters the kitchen to go say hello to Finn. Scene cuts to the hospital where Mark and Addison are still standing, looking at each other.)**

Addison: What are you doing here?

Mark: Dr. Webber had a high profile patient contact him about a plastics procedure. Gave Webber the idea of expanding that department. (shrugging) And he wanted the best to head it up.

Addison: What about your practice in New York? You like New York.

Mark: I wanted to see what all the fuss about Seattle was. Maybe get my own trailer, live the simple life.

Addison: (giving him a dirty look) Mark, you have no business being here.

Mark: Oh, Addison, it's been a while since I let you call the shots. I learned my lesson last time I came out, trust me.

Addison: Than what are you here for? Don't expect me to believe you only came out here for a case.

Mark: (shrugging) I miss Derek and I want my best friend back. (pause) How is Derek doing?

Addison: I'm not having this conversation. (turns to walk away)

Mark: Because from what a certain intern said, I have reason to believe you may not even be able to answer that question. And that I find quite interesting.

**(Addison just kept walking. Mark smiled, he didn't like being an ass to her, but he wanted to make it clear, he wasn't here to pick up where they had left off. Scene cuts to back at Meredith's house where she had just entered the kitchen. The door opens and Izzie, Alex, Callie and George pile in.)**

Meredith: (shooting Finn a quick smile and turning around to greet her friends) Izzie, how'd the meeting go?

Izzie: Umm, it went good. Good in a very strange way. (looking over Meredith's shoulder) You must be Finn.

Finn: (smiling) I must be Finn. (he reaches over and shakes everyone hand)

Cristina: (whispering into Izzie's ear): McBoring.

Izzie: (whispering back) Seriously?

Cristina: Seriously.

(Meredith shoots them both a dirty look)

Izzie: (smiling at Finn) So you're already cooking. Mind if I join?

Finn: Of course. (hands Izzie a spoon) I'm sorry to hear about your fiancé. I lost my wife a while back.

Izzie: You did?

Finn: Yeah it gets better. (looks over at Meredith) There's life after it all.

Cristina: (rolling her eyes) Did someone bring drinks? Please tell me someone brought drinks.

(Finn gives Cristina a weird look)

George: She doesn't deal well with people.

Callie: Seriously? No one brought drinks?

(Finn gives Callie a weird look)

Callie: I don't deal with people well either. Well, at least tonight, I don't deal with people well.

Cristina: (looking at Callie) In that case, tonight I like you. Come, search. Meredith's got to have a hidden stash somewhere.

George: She doesn't. She dumped it down the sink after . . . well after.

Meredith: I always went to Joe's for my poison anyway. And remember, I'm knitting?

Izzie: (who's standing behind Finn gives him a look) You're still knitting?

Meredith: (nodding) I'm still knitting.

Cristina: Knitting my ass. Nice scarf you made on prom night. (picks up her bag) I'm going to go get alcohol. (with that Cristina leaves)

George: Scarf on prom night, what is she talking about?

Meredith and Callie: Nothing.

**(Scene cuts with the remaining people standing in the kitchen talking. Switches to Meredith and Finn after she managed to get him out of the crowded kitchen and into the foyer.)**

Finn: Hi. (He reaches forward to kiss her, she gives him her cheek to kiss as she hugs him.)

Meredith: Hi.

Finn: How are you? The other night ended strangely. Is everything okay?

Meredith: (fidgeting with the coats on the coat rack by the door) Oh, everything's fine, just fine. (pauses and looks at him) With Izzie out of the program we've been swamped.

Finn: It must be hard.

Meredith: (shrugging) It is.

Finn: (looking at the kitchen where loud laughter is coming from) Your friends are . . . .

Meredith: Intense?

Finn: I was going to say weird, but I guess intense works.

Meredith: They're my family. I've been through some, well a lot of stuff this past year and they've been there. They're all I have.

Finn: You have me.

Meredith: I have you.

**(At that a shout comes from the kitchen so Meredith takes it as an opportunity to duck out of the foyer to rejoin her friends. Scene cuts to the hospital, where Derek is in street clothes walking through the foyer, Mark walks up behind him.)**

Mark: Hi McDreamy. (smirks) That's what they call you here, right?

Derek: I'm not having this discussion with you.

Mark: Why not? I happen to think it's a cute nickname. Very flattering.

Derek: What the hell are you doing here?

Mark: At the moment, walking quickly behind and trying to converse with the man I used to think was my best friend.

Derek: Why did you come here?

Mark: Webber called, offered me a job.

Derek: (stopping and rubbing his aching head) That man doesn't seem to want to leave my past where it belongs, in New York.

Mark: He wants the best, Derek. Not my fault that happens to be me.

Derek: Were you always this much of an arrogant cocky ass?

Mark: Yeah, you were just to busy being one yourself to notice.

Derek: I wasn't. (the argument dies on his lips) Just keep your distance from me since you seem to insist on being here.

Mark: Seriously, where is this anger coming from?

Derek: Mark, you were my best friend, and then you slept with my wife.

Mark: From what I understand that title of wife doesn't really describe Addison anymore. Or did that lusty intern you happen to be head over heals in love with get it wrong?

Derek: She had it right. But for once keep your damn mouth shut. People don't know yet.

Mark: Meredith knew.

Derek: Meredith knows, yes.

Mark: Now that I find interesting. (smiles and begins to walk away)

Derek: Stay away from her.

Mark: Who?

Derek: Meredith.

Mark: Oh. Well if hospital rumors are to be believed getting close isn't even an option. From what I hear, the only person getting close is a veterinarian.

Derek: I hate you right now.

Mark: (smiling) That's what you think.

**(Mark leaves the hospital, smiling at how he still knew just how to annoy Derek. Derek waits a few moments and follows behind him, annoyed and angry, wanting a drink. Scene switches to show Meredith, sitting on her porch where she had gone to get some air.)**

(Callie walks out and sits beside her)

Callie: Now that has got to be awkward.

Meredith: (laughing) You're telling me.

(The two sit in silence for a minute, not sure as to what to say.)

Meredith: Prom night, what you saw, it wasn't. I mean, it was. But it wasn't, well. It just . . .

Callie: (cutting in) I saw what I saw. And I know what happened that I thankfully didn't see.

Meredith: Oh. Sorry.

Callie: I haven't told George. It's killing me but I haven't told him. That's you're thing.

Meredith: Thanks.

(Another lapse of silence falls between them)

Callie: Do you love him?

Meredith: (sad laugh, nodding) That's the saddest part of it all, isn't it?

Callie: Probably.

Meredith: It never happened before. I mean, since I found out about his wife, that's the first time it happened. I didn't want, okay I did want, but I didn't mean for it to happen. It just did. I'm not a whore.

Callie: I know.

Meredith: Maybe I am a whore.

Callie: You're not Meredith. You love him, it can make you do stupid things.

Meredith: True.

(Izzie sticks her head out the door to let them know supper is ready)

Callie: (getting up after Izzie went back inside) You know, well I know we're not friends, but if you need to talk, you can find me. Since I know already and stuff. We can talk about it.

Meredith: (smiling) Thanks Callie. (looks at Finn through the window, he's laughing but looks slightly uncomfortable) I just may take you up on that offer.

**(The two reenter the house, and smile as if they had just been having a nice little chat. The group gathers around the table and begins to eat, lots of laughter and talking. Scene cuts to after supper. Alex and Izzie are in the kitchen doing dishes together.)**

Alex: So how did the meeting really go?

Izzie: (laughing) Well it turns out Denny was worth millions.

Alex: What?

Izzie: Yeah, my late fiancé, rich. And even stranger, he left the bulk of it to me.

Alex: (looking taken a back) Oh wow.

Izzie: I know. I didn't know, when I met him and when I fell in love with him. I didn't know. He never told me.

Alex: (shrugging) I guess there was a lot you never knew about him.

Izzie: (looking sad) I guess so.

Alex: But it all turned out well. He died happy and he left you everything. You're rich now Izz.

Izzie: (all of a sudden angry) It all turned out well? The man I love is dead. Dead. As in buried in the freaking ground, dead. And now you think it all turned out well just because he left me some money?

Alex: Izzie, I didn't mean it that way. It came out wrong.

Izzie: Oh, I know how meant it. I know exactly how you meant it.

Alex: (trying to reach out and comfort her) Izz . . .

Izzie: (pulling back and going towards the door) Why is it every single time I start thinking that maybe you've change, maybe you're human you go and ruin it all?

**(Izzie turns around and runs through the house and out the front door in tears, not really knowing where she was planning on going. Scene cuts to Joe's where Derek is sitting on a barstool, obviously very drunk, staring straight ahead.)**

Derek: Joe, another one over here.

Joe: No, I don't think so Dr. Shepherd, you've had enough. You're looking more like Meredith than you right now.

Derek: Derek. Why does everyone call me Dr. Shepherd? I have a name.

Joe: Okay, Derek. You've had enough.

Derek: Trust me tonight there's no such thing as enough. Give me another.

Joe: Derek, I'm the bartender, you're the neurosurgeon. I'm the one who gets to decide when there's been enough.

Derek: Right now I'm really regretting saving your life.

Joe: You'll get over it. You know you could pretend you're one of those lovely female interns and just tell me what's bugging you, instead of drinking it away.

Derek: I could pretend I'm Meredith and after I pour out my heart, pick one of the un-expecting patrons of the bar and take them home with me. (he sighs) Okay. That was mean.

Joe: Jealousy is an ugly emotion.

Derek: Tell me about it.

Joe: You did this to yourself, Doc. I'm going to call you a taxi.

Derek: Taxi won't do me any good. I live in the middle of nowhere, in a trailer. Because I've been way too scared to finalize the commitment that I do indeed live in Seattle.

Joe: Okay, I'll call Addison, she can come get you. I can't let you drive home like that.

Derek: Oh, Addison. She happens to be the ex-wife now and is probably too busy screwing my ex-best friend that just blew into town. The ex-She-Shepherd also won't work. I'm stuck here.

Joe: (sighing) Meredith. I'm calling Meredith. It's probably partially her fault that your sorry ass is here anyway.

Derek: Meredith is a good option. She can leave me in the ditch so she really never has to talk about what happened prom night. It was good, prom night was good.

Joe: I can imagine.

**(Joe picks up the phone and dials Meredith's number. Scene cuts to Meredith and Finn sitting on her couch, talking.)**

Finn: I know I'm not a surgeon like the rest of you, but I'm also not a stupid man. Something is up.

Meredith: Welcome to my life, Finn, something is always up.

Finn: Want to talk about it?

Meredith: I don't think so. I'm more scary and damaged than you probably bargained for.

Finn: Dr. Shepherd?

Meredith: What makes you think it has anything to do with Derek?

Finn: I was there, Meredith. I saw the way you two looked at each other. I'm not blind, I can tell there was something. And well, you co-owned a dog. Not many woman co-own dogs with their married bosses.

Meredith: Very true.

Finn: So what is it?

Meredith: We used to date. I didn't know he was married and we met at Joe's, before either of us started working at Seattle Grace. It was short, but intense. And then the wife appeared, looking all leggy and fabulous, and me, I looked like me. He decided to stay with the wife, and well, this last year, it's been complicated. Turns out I fell in love with him.

Finn: (sounding slightly choked up) Do you still love him?

Meredith: Yeah, as sad and pathetic as that is to admit. After everything, I went through a lot of crap where I just couldn't deal. And I made some mistakes. And Derek has made some too. But my heart, it's still with him.

Finn: Do you want to end things with me?

Meredith: No. Derek and I, we're over. We have to be over. He hurt me too much to get that second chance. I don't care that he's divorced now and seems to think we can try again. I don't want that pain. I want this, this is easy.

Finn: Are you sure?

Meredith: (sounding a little choked up now as well) I'm sure.

(Suddenly Meredith's phone rings. She picks it up)

Meredith: What? And why are you calling me? Fine, I'll be there soon. Don't let him go anywhere. Him dead wouldn't simplify my life right now. (hanging up the phone and turning to Finn) I have to go.

Finn: So I gathered.

Meredith: You can stay, chat with my friends, get to know them.

Finn: That sounds good. (the two stand up and Finn kisses Meredith's cheek) I'll wait for you to get your heart back from him. (Finn gets up and leaves the room)

Meredith: Shit.

**(Meredith picks up her keys and runs out the front door, not wanting to explain to anyone where she was going. Scene cuts back to Joe's, where Izzie has just entered, still looking upset and taken a seat beside Derek.)**

Izzie: Derek, you look how I feel.

Derek: Don't worry, you look like it too.

(Derek wobbles slightly on the stool)

Izzie: Are you okay?

Derek: I'm drunk. Last time I was drunk, even just a little drunk, was the night I met Meredith. Here. And then she took me home with her. I don't think it's going to happen tonight though.

Izzie: I bet you wish anything that you could rewind the clock to that night. Change everything.

Derek: (looking at the cup of coffee Joe sat in front of him) No, I don't think I do.

Izzie: But all the pain that has happened since that first meeting, don't you wish you could undo it all? Start over?

Derek: Undo all the pain? Of course. But take away that first meeting? Not in this lifetime. Those months with Mer, they were so . . .magical and perfect. I would never give those up. (smiles, that small secret one that he gets when he's thinking of him and Mer together) I like knowing how her hair smells, how the tiny ineffectual fists never manage to hurt, how it feels to wake up beside her every morning.

Izzie: But . . . you mean you have no regrets?

Derek: Plenty. Just none of them involve Meredith.

Izzie: You really love her, don't you?

Derek: Yeah, I do.

Izzie: I really loved him. I mean, I loved him. In a way I didn't think possible.

Derek: Denny?

Izzie: Yeah, I probably shouldn't be telling you this. I mean, you were my boss.

Derek: No, tonight I'm just the guy that messed with your friend's head.

Izzie: I don't think you ever meant to hurt her.

Derek: No I didn't. (he pauses and drinks some coffee) It's hell, isn't it?

Izzie: Yeah, yeah it is.

Derek: Joe, get this girl a drink. She needs it.

**(Joe comes over and begins to pour Izzie a drink, Derek looks at his coffee and then at Joe, still hoping for another. Scene cuts to Finn entering Meredith's kitchen, where Cristina and George are talking)**

George: Are you okay? You look like, well like you've been knocked on your ass quite recently.

Cristina: (smiling) She told you about McDreamy, didn't she?

Finn: McDreamy?

George: Dr. Shepherd.

Finn: (sitting down at the table beside George) Yeah, she did.

George: How much, how much did she tell you?

Finn: That they dated before she knew he was married. And that she loves him. That's all right? I mean there can't be anything more.

Cristina: Nope that's it. What are you still doing here?

Finn: I'm waiting for her to get past it. Is that stupid?

Cristina: She told you she was in love with another man and you're waiting? You're as stupid as the She-Shepherd. Derek and Meredith sure do pick interesting people.

George: Cristina!

Cristina: I'm not trying to hurt him, just you know, pointing things out.

George: (looking at Finn) She didn't mean it.

Cristina: Speak for yourself, Bambi. I never don't mean it. (She jumps off the counter and grabs a carton of ice cream out of the freezer) It's just, it's been what, 6 months since the She-Shepherd breezed into town? And Derek and Meredith are still as pathetically in love with each other as they were then. It's sad. They're sad.

Finn: (looking a little panicked) Maybe I should just go.

Cristina: Might be an idea.

George: No, don't listen to her. Yes, Meredith still loves Derek. And yeah, Derek probably still loves her. But it's complicated. And you're her first chance to find happiness. She's been miserable but now, now she has you.

Finn: And she's happy?

George: I think she might be getting there. Just give her time. She just needs time.

Finn: Okay. I should go, it's getting late and I have an early morning. It was nice meeting you both.

Cristina: By the way, where is Meredith?

Finn: Oh, she had to go. I don't know where.

(George and Cristina exchange a look)

Finn: Well, tell her I'll call her.

George: We will.

(Finn leaves)

Cristina: Nice going, Georgie. Keep McBoring around longer. That man is unnaturally nice. He told me it was nice meeting me, hell I did nothing nice to him all night.

**(George gives Cristina a look of pure astonishment and Cristina begins to laugh. Scene cuts to Meredith arriving at Joe's and saying a quick hello to Joe and Izzie and grabbing Derek's hand and leading him out of the bar, telling Joe that Derek will settle the tab later. The two are in the parking lot)**

Derek: (grabbing Meredith's arms) Do I get to take advantage tonight?

Meredith: You're drunk not me. And that's never happening again.

Derek: Come on, Mer, you know you want me to take advantage.

Meredith: No Derek, not anymore.

Derek: (looking sad) I really messed things up, didn't I?

Meredith: You could say that.

Derek: (sits down on the curb) Will you ever be able to forgive me?

Meredith: (sitting beside him) I don't know, Derek. I just don't know.

(The two sit in silence for a few minutes)

Derek: Have you told Finn about that night?

Meredith: (laughing) No. I told him about us, but not about the other night.

Derek: I didn't tell Addison, just told her it was over.

Meredith: Is she okay?

Derek: I think so. She'll be fine. Mark's back in the picture after all.

Meredith: I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you sooner, before you saw him.

Derek: Thanks for trying. (he pauses, trying to think of how to word what he wants to ask next) That night, in the exam room, do you regret it?

Meredith: Yes. No. I should, I mean we both cheated, it was bad. But I can't. I want to but I can't.

Derek: Oh I know how that feels.

Meredith: I should get you home.

Derek: To that damn empty trailer. I don't even like it anymore, Addison destroyed it. I don't want to go home.

Meredith: (takes a deep breath) Want to crash on my couch?

Derek: (smiles at Meredith) Yeah, I'd like that.

(The two stand up and begin getting in her car)

Meredith: And don't get any ideas. The couch means the couch. Not my bed.

Derek: I can deal with the couch.

Meredith: Good.

Derek: We talked. Well kind of talked.

Meredith: Yeah, I took pity on your drunk ass. I can only hope you don't remember this in the morning.

**(Derek laughs as the two climb into the car to head back to Meredith's house. Scene cuts back to the house where George and Cristina are sitting in the kitchen still, now sharing the ice cream.)**

George: So how long are you going to live in the spare room?

Cristina: Until I find a place of my own I guess. Or maybe I'll just stay here, help Meredith deal with you happy people.

George: You could go back to Burke's.

Cristina: Perfect plan, except for the fact he kicked me out.

George: He didn't mean it. (He pauses) He's scared, he might not operate ever again, and that scares him Cristina. And he knows you. You're not one to be there for people.

Cristina: I would have been there for him.

George: He didn't know that, how was he supposed to know that? So he pushed you away. He didn't want you to see his weakness.

Cristina: Bambi, how the hell do you know that?

George: He told me.

Cristina: Oh.

George: You should go talk to him. Figure things out and be there for him. Don't let him push you away. Or else you're going to end up like Meredith.

Cristina: I'm never going to end up like Meredith. She's too messed up for even me to deal with half the time.

George: It's not her fault.

Cristina: That's the sad part of it.

**Meredith Closing VO:**

**(Scene opens to Addison on the phone in tears) **_But we confess anyway, because if we don't, we're terrified we might explode. _**(Scene cuts to Cristina in the spare bedroom slowly getting changed, looking a little sad and pensive). **_We're petrified that if we don't confess that we'll end up alone. And no one wants that. _**(Scene cuts back to Joe's bar, where Mark's entering, seeing Izzie sitting at the bar by herself. He sits down beside her.)**

Mark: Now I know I recognize you from somewhere. Seattle Grace, right?

Izzie: (smiling) Yes, I'm Izzie. I live with Meredith.

Mark: Ah, roommates to my partner in crime. I knew I recognized you, I never forget a pretty face.

Izzie: (laughing) And you're Mark. The asshole that used to be Derek's best friend until you slept with his wife.

Mark: So I see my reputation proceeds me. (he looks down at her drink) So what brings you here by yourself? Don't you groupies stick together.

Izzie: (shrugs, fighting back tears that have been threatening to spill all night) I needed to get away.

Mark: Now that's a feeling I can relate to. Mind if I buy you a drink?

**(Mark motions to Joe to get him to bring two drinks their way) **_We get that big bad weight off our chest in hopes of freedom, in hopes to make things better._** (Scene shows George arriving at Callie's room in the hospital, kissing her hello.) **_We confess in hopes of finding some room to breathe. _**(Scene changes to Meredith's house where Derek is getting comfortable on the couch wearing only boxers and a t-shirt. Meredith approaches him carrying a pillow and a blanket.)**

Meredith: Remind me again why I'm letting you crash here.

Derek: Pity on my drunk ass.

Meredith: Oh yes. That.

Derek: Thanks, for not dropping me off in the ditch in the middle of nowhere.

Meredith: I thought of it, trust me.

Derek: I know.

Meredith: Get some sleep, you're going to feel like shit in the morning.

Derek: You could have told me that before I went to Joe's.

Meredith: I'm gathering you wouldn't have listened. Goodnight Derek.

(Before she can stop him he grabs her wrist and pulls her down to his level, and gives her a quick peck on the nose.)

Derek: Goodnight Meredith.

**(Meredith walks towards the stairs and pauses half way up, looking at Derek who's settling into the couch, eyes closed and beginning to look peaceful and happy.) **_Too bad it never seems to work out that way._

**(Screen fades to black)**

**There, another episode done. I did this one as quickly as possible but still tried to make it good. So I hope it worked out.**

**Personally I loved this chapter. I definitely liked some of the humour I put into it, with Cristina and Mark. And well there is a lot of Meredith and Derek, I like when there's a lot of Meredith and Derek. I wrote most of it while listening to GA Radio so hopefully it helped set the tone better.**

**Umm, things to say. I don't know.**

**Lexzie had issues this episode, but ultimately they will be fine, so I don't want eggs thrown at me. I'd say I have a planned but recently have decided I'm anti-plans thanks to Finn so I don't have a plan per say. But some things have to happen before they can figure things out. Mark and Addie, they have issues to work out. I don't know how long it will take, or if it will ever happen. I still don't know if Addie is in love with Mark, so I have to see where that goes. I don't want to comment on Burke and Cristina. And George and Callie are still in the air. I like Callie. I like George. But I don't see them lasting so I'll see what happens. And the Mer and Der of it all . . .you all know I love them but some things take time.**

**As for the weird pairs in this episode . . .I'm building up a Callie/Meredith friendship. As far as I'm concerned Mer needs more people on her side. Especially since things may get messy. So Callie and her are beginning to bond. Derek and Izzie . . .I think are in the same position. They have lost the person they love because of actions they took, and they both have regrets. And Izzie regrets falling for Denny, Derek doesn't regret Mer. So they talked, Derek can help Izzie, Izzie can help Derek. I've always seen a weird connection between them so I'm building it up (it will stay platonic . . .however maybe that weird connection is just the fact KH has the hots for PD). George and Cristina . . .I just had to do it. Because they have a really weird friendship but George is basically Burke's best friend. And someone who wasn't Derek had to point out why Burke did what he did so Cristina can figure out how to handle it. And finally, Mark and Izzie. They're both alone. Simple as that, and it is going somewhere.**

**And I don't know why, I wanted Derek drunk. So he got drunk. And I wasn't sure if Mer was going to come in, but who else did Joe have to call? So she came to his rescue. And then she felt bad for him being alone, because she knows how that feels. So she took some pity on him and let him have the couch. And the nose kiss, I love when my boyfriend kisses my nose so Derek kissed Meredith's. Lol.**

**Wow, my AN is really stupid long this time. You know you love it. (or if you don't, why bother reading it? I never give really any important info, it's my writer's blog)**

**You know the drill, read, love, review.**


	6. I Heard it Through the Grapevine

**Disclaimer: The only thing I owned named McDreamy is a stuffed bear. That will wear scrubs (indigo ones) when Build a Bear finally sends them to me. I suggest you all get a McDreamy bear, because then you can say fun things like "I'm going to go cuddle with McDreamy". And after someone stole a previous story of mine, I want to make it very clear. GA is not mine. It belongs to Shonda.**

**Sorry it's taken me a while to update but 3D life kept interrupting. It keeps me busier than I would like. And then just to annoy me further, my computer refused to work for me all day Thursday. And then today I was going to update and my parents dragged me out of the house. Evil people. So working on it now. And in honesty, these chapters aren't the fastest thing to spit out. I can't sit down and write a whole episode at once. It takes planning and time. But I'm trying my best, I really am. And don't worry too much, I believe I'm getting a laptop so even when I go back to school I can still work on it.**

**If this goes well this chapter will hopefully have the feel that Superstition had. Somewhat comedic tied in with all the drama.**

**So here it is . . .enjoy.**

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**Meredith's Opening VO**

_High school sucks. Simple as that. People, older more grown up people, pretend it's the best time of your life. They pretend that you should like it. _**(Shows Meredith rolling over in bed and hitting the alarm clock). **_But the rumors, they're enough to kill even the strongest. _**(Scene shows Derek sound asleep on the couch, in need of a shave, his hair all messed up) **_No matter how popular you are, they swarm, they destroy. _**(Shows Addison getting ready alone in a hotel washroom) **_But you live through it, because you have to. _**(Shows Cristina laying in bed staring at the ceiling) **_You get to the real world and you think that rumors, they're done. _**(Shows Callie and George getting out of bed) **_But then you get a job as an intern at a hospital. _**(Shows Izzie making coffee downstairs). **_And realize the hell of high school was just a taste of real life. _**(Scene shows Addison headed out of the hotel)**

**(Scene opens to Meredith entering the kitchen and grabbing a cup of coffee. Izzie is looking at her suspiciously.)**

Meredith: What?

Izzie: There's a McDreamy on our couch.

Meredith: (looking over the living room) There's a McDreamy on our couch.

Izzie: Why?

Meredith: (shrugging) He was drunk and didn't want to go home to the empty trailer. So he crashed here.

Izzie: On the couch?

Meredith: Yes Izzie, on the couch.

(Cristina enters)

Cristina: Why is Dr.McShithead on our couch?

Meredith: My couch, you don't officially live here.

(George enters)

George: (sounding stressed) Dr . . .Dr. Shepherd. He's, he's asleep on our couch.

(Derek enters the door, behind Meredith so she can't see him.)

Meredith: Yes, George, we know Derek is on the couch. I get the point everyone. It's not like I slept with him last night and he's in my bed.

Derek: (chuckling) Good morning everyone.

Meredith: (in a small voice) Damn.

Derek: (looking at Izzie) Coffee is still served here, right? (Izzie hands him a full mug) What about Muesli, still have my Muesli? (Derek opens the cupboard where it was kept)

Cristina: Meredith, he's going through your cupboards. Why is he going through your cupboards?

Derek: Ahh, here it is.

(Cristina shoots Meredith a look)

Meredith: (shrugging) The man has to eat.

Cristina: You still buy his cereal.

Meredith: Old habits.

(Derek sends her a smile, she tentatively smiles back as he reaches into the fridge for milk)

George: Dr. Shepherd, you . . .you don't live here anymore.

Derek: O'Malley I never did. (looks at everyone) Meredith's right, you're acting like you caught us in the throws of passion.

**(Izzie, Cristina and George exchange looks and leave the room, mumbling under their breaths. Meredith and Derek look at each other and shrug. Scene cuts to the other three in the living room whispering to each other.)**

Cristina: He slept on the couch!

Izzie: He was drunk last night, I saw him. She was just being a friend. I'm sure that's all it was.

Cristina: He slept on the couch!

George: They didn't do anything on the . . .I mean she wouldn't . . .he's still. Nothing happened.

Cristina: Oh to live in the bubble that is your life, Bambi.

George: What's the supposed to mean?

Izzie: (giving Cristina a look) Nothing, it means nothing.

Cristina: All I'm saying is that they've been hot for each other for like ever. And he was drunk. And Meredith, well she's Meredith. Something could have happened.

George: (shaking his head) No. No. She wouldn't. I mean, she . . .he called her a whore. She wouldn't.

Cristina: More stable woman have done more insane things.

Izzie: No George is right, she wouldn't.

Cristina: (starting to leave the room) Oh to be Bambi and Barbie, all happy and positive, it must be hell. (sees the look Izzie sends her) Just because your fiancé died and left you rich doesn't mean I'm going to be nice.

**(Cristina heads out the door, hoping to get to work earlier than the rest. Scene cuts to Derek and Meredith still in the kitchen alone.)**

Meredith: You should go.

Derek: Oh the infamous shower line is coming. You're going to go take a shower and I'll be gone when you get back.

Meredith: You remember that?

Derek: I remember it all. And don't think it's going to work this time. We're a little past that Mer.

Meredith: Don't Mer me.

Derek: (smiling) Thanks. For last night, thanks.

Meredith: Oh it was nothing. Just you know, being a friend. Nothing.

Derek: It was something. (pauses) How big of an idiot was I?

Meredith: Big enough to make me laugh. Not big enough to go to work and tell everyone.

Derek: Good. You didn't have to.

Meredith: I didn't.

Derek: (seeing Meredith starting to look nervous) Shower time?

Meredith: Yes. (turns to go up the stairs and looks back at Derek) Will you?

Derek: No, you need time. I'll leave. (laughs) This time.

Meredith: (walking away) There won't be a next time, Dr. Shepherd.

**(Derek laughs and finishes his coffee before heading out the door. Scene cuts to Addison arriving at the hospital, walking in behind two nurses.)**

Nurse #1: Did you hear what appeared in the lost and found?

Nurse #2: Hasn't everyone?

Nurse #1: A pair of black panties, found in a perfectly clean room. Wonder how they got there?

Nurse #2: Must have had our own couple living out a high school prom dream.

Nurse #1: (laughing) You think it was prom night?

Nurse #2: When else could it have happened? Usually hospital staff uses the on call rooms, it must have been that night.

Nurse #1: Hmm, wonder what couples went MIA that night?

Nurse #2: (stops walking) Do you think they may have been found in that exam room? (pauses) No, no they couldn't have.

Nurse #1: It's possible . . . something happened that night. Those two, things were electric. Dr. . . .(stops walking as well both blocking Addison's path)

Addison: (cutting them off before she hears what doctor was in what exam room) Excuse me ladies.

Nurse #1: (looking flustered) Sor . . .sorry Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd. I didn't know you were behind us.

Addison: (raises an eyebrow) Don't let it happen again. (she walks away.)

Nurse #2: That was close.

**(Addison walks away, looking perturbed at the gossip going through out the hospital. Scene cuts to Derek entering Burke's room.)**

Derek: Good morning, Dr. Burke.

Burke: Good morning Dr. Shepherd. Must say you look like hell, rough night last night?

Derek: You could say that.

Burke: Fighting with Addison?

Derek: (laughing) No, more like cavorting with Joe and sleeping on a couch.

Burke: Meredith's couch?

Derek: Meredith's couch. (Burke gives him a look) Don't look at me like that. Unlike what some of her roommates like to believe, nothing happened. She needs time.

Burke: She needs time. (pauses as his hand tremors.) What about my hand?

Derek: Also in need of time. (puts the scans up on the light board thing) I can't see anything wrong besides swelling. All your nerves are in perfect, or damn close to, condition. The surgery went perfectly. The tremors you're now experiencing could be in part to the swelling pressing on nerves and may also be related to stress from the wound and the following surgery. I've taken the liberty of signing you up for some physical therapy and the tremors should go away in time. I'll closely monitor your progress and if things aren't improving I'll run the tests again to make sure it wasn't something being hidden by the swelling.

Burke: How much time are we talking?

Derek: (shrugging) Six weeks? Six months? It's hard to say, depends on how quickly you heal. After you're discharged I'll have you come see me once a week to check progress.

Burke: But my hand will be fine?

Derek: It should be.

Burke: Good, that's good.

Derek: It is.

Burke: (smiling at Derek) Derek, I think I owe you a fishing trip.

**(Derek sits down in the chair, having some time to kill, and the two begin to talk and laugh like old friends. Scene cuts to the locker room, where the 4 remaining interns are getting ready for their days)**

Cristina: So are you going to tell McBoring about last night's sleepover?

Meredith: No. McBor . . .Finn doesn't need to know.

Cristina: Oh, keeping it a secret, that's obviously going to lead to good things.

Meredith: It's not a secret. It's just . . .it was nothing. Nothing. Derek slept on my couch, simple as that. Finn doesn't need to know that.

Cristina: Meredith, McBoring probably would want to know that. You didn't see his face after you took off last night. He spends far too much time with rejected puppies because that's what he looked like. (pauses as she pulls her shirt over her head) One second, you went to pick up McDreamy, didn't you? That's where you took off to.

Meredith: Cristina, that's besides the point. And Finn, well be nice to him.

George: Cristina, I don't see why you call him boring. He's nice. Meredith, he's nice.

(Meredith smiles a thank you to George)

Cristina: Nice? Having a conversation with Denny, who's in the morgue would be more interesting.

Meredith: Cristina!

Alex: I've only met the man once, and we didn't talk much, but Yang was pretty close to accurate and you know I hate agreeing with Yang.

Meredith: He's not . . .okay he is. But he's safe. And Derek, Derek is Derek. And he wants me back. But Finn is nice and safe. I wish I could feel an iota of what I feel for Derek towards Finn. That would make things easier.

Alex: But you can't. Deal with it. (heads towards the door) Grey, I already told you what to do. Go get yours. Care about what you want. Not what everyone else wants.

George: Shepherd wants you back? He, he broke you Mer.

Meredith: I know, but he . . .he's just . . . I don't know.

George: Do you, do you love him?

Meredith: Yes.

(Bailey walks in)

Bailey: Did I miss the memo announcing time for a tea party? I must have. Karev, Montgomery, but you knew that. O'Malley, you're with Sloane. He's new so I gave him someone nice and simple (looking at Meredith). Yang and Grey, Shepherd needs the two of you. No move, go get saving lives.

**(The interns all stand, Meredith wiping a tear from her cheek and taking a deep breath as they head out into the hallway. Scene cuts to Addison who is sitting at the nurses' desk filling out some paperwork. Three nurses approach, not seeing Addison behind the desk.)**

Nurse #1: All I'm saying is that I heard Alex Karev turned them in.

Nurse #2: Karev? (laughs) I guess this time he wasn't involved.

Nurse #1: I'm still willing to bet that it had something to do with Shepherd and Grey.

(Addison's head pops up)

Nurse #3: What exactly happened that night?

Nurse #2: I wasn't there, but I think Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Grey disappeared into an exam room together for quite some time. And when they came out, from what the others say, things were, strange.

Nurse #1: From Debbie's mouth, the air was electric.

Nurse #3: So the panties, we're thinking Meredith's?

Nurse #2: I'd say it's a good bet. After the look her and McDreamy have been sharing all year.

Nurse #1: And that fight on the stairway, I'm sure you've heard about it. There's passion there.

Nurse #3: Can anyone blame her really? I wouldn't turn that kind of offer down, that's for sure.

**(The nurses walk away, laughing at the thought of sex with McDreamy. Addison is sitting still, staring a head, tears in her eyes but a determined look on her face. She knows they're right, she saw him prom night. Scene cuts to Meredith and Cristina walking down the hall together)**

Meredith: So you kept your mouth suspiciously closed in the locker room.

Cristina: Maybe I had nothing to say.

Meredith: Oh, I'll try to believe that.

Cristina: You want to know what I think? You can't stay with Finn.

Meredith: Why? Why can't I stay with Finn?

Cristina: Because he's safe. And Meredith, safe will kill you. If you stay with him, you'll end up being an older bitter woman, in a marriage you never wanted with children you can't stand. That spark that makes you my best friend, Finn would snuff that. You deserve better than that. Hell, he deserves better than that.

Meredith: McDreamy?

Cristina: Is McShithead.

Meredith: So neither?

Cristina: Neither is a good option. Dump them both, go to Joe's and start over. Demand a redo.

Meredith: (laughing) That almost sounds like a good suggestion.

Cristina: Of course it does. Now go do it.

Meredith: You know it's not that easy. How would I even introduce myself. Hi I'm Meredith Grey, I'm in love with my ex-boyfriend who happens to be my boss, and is just going through a divorce.

Derek: (who had walked up behind them) Hmm, in love with? Interesting. (he walks away)

Meredith: Damn. He had to hear that.

Cristina: Smooth move.

Meredith: Just when I thought my life couldn't get any more complicated, he has to overhear that.

Cristina: Simplify Mer, it's for the best. Ditch the vet.

Meredith: He deserves better.

Cristina: He does. And you're a surgical intern, you live for excitement. You can't stay with a boring vet. It's against everything you stand for. Safe and boring, it's not what we do.

Meredith: True, this is true.

**(Meredith and Cristina continue down the hallway, trying to catch up with Derek. Down the hallway we see Cristina pause and tell Meredith she'll catch up in a minute. Scene cuts to inside Burke's room, Cristina walking in.)**

Cristina: Hi.

Burke: Hello, Dr. Yang.

Cristina: Seriously, you didn't just call me that.

Burke: It's your name.

Cristina: My name is Cristina. (pauses and decides she doesn't want to fight) How are you? Is everything okay? Does Shepherd have to go back in?

Burke: He doesn't think so, seems to be just stress and swelling. I start physical therapy today and hopefully will be going home soon.

Cristina: Good, that's good.

Burke: It is. I'll be back to operating in no time.

(There's a pause and the two look at each other)

Cristina: I miss you.

(Another pause, as Burke and Cristina look at each other again, looking more like Derek and Meredith than Cristina and Burke)

Burke: Shouldn't you be off with Shepherd?

Cristina: Yes, yes I should.

**(Cristina walks out the room, leaving Burke looking a lonely and sad, but he blinks and the look is gone from his face. Scene opens to later in the day, Derek looking at the OR board as Addison walks up behind him, dressed in street clothes, about to go back to the hotel.)**

Addison: (in a tight voice) Dr. Shepherd.

Derek: (looking over at her) Dr. Montgomery.

Addison: It's not quite Montgomery yet.

Derek: Oh I'm sorry, I figured when you moved out you dropped the last name.

Addison: Maybe I will, maybe I won't. Maybe it depends on what really happened on prom night.

Derek: (rushed answer) Nothing happened prom night.

Addison: Really? Because it seems like everyone else in this hospital believes quite differently.

Derek: Nothing happened.

Addison: (whispering) Maybe I need to refresh your memory. An exam room. Black panties. And a certain intern, you probably think of as your own.

Derek: Addison . . .

Addison: Simple question, Derek. Did you, or did you not, have sex with Meredith that night?

(Derek nods silently, keeping his head down)

Addison: What? You slept with her? You, who held Mark over my head for so long cheated on me? You asked me to prom Derek! You smiled and asked me. And then you, you slept with that little whore.

Derek: (harshly) Do not speak about Meredith like that.

Addison: Derek, in case you missed it she slept with my husband, I can speak about her however I choose. She …she told me earlier that day that she didn't. That she was dating that, that vet.

Derek: I'm sorry.

Addison: Oh don't you dare think you can get away with a simple apology. We were trying! And Meredith and I, I thought we were friends! Derek, I don't want to hear about how sorry you are.

Derek: Addison . . .

Addison: (pulls the divorce papers out of her bag) See these! I was going to agree to them, agree to your terms. (rips them in half) Maybe you should have thought before tearing off the panties.

Derek: Addison . . .

Addison: I want it all.

**(Addison turns and pushes her way through the crowd of people who had gathered to hear the fight and heads to an empty on call room to cry. Derek stands looking shocked and worried. Scene cuts to Meredith, who is near the front lobby and missed the fight. Finn walks in the door of the hospital.)**

Meredith: (spotting Finn first and seeing no point in hiding) Finn! What are you doing here?

Finn: (comes over and kisses her cheek hello) After how things ended last night I thought I'd stop by and say hi. See that things are okay.

Meredith: I don't know what things are Finn. I wish I did.

Finn: Oh, okay. Meredith, just know I'm not walking away. I'm here until you tell me to leave.

Meredith: (giving him a sad smile) I really don't think I deserve you.

Finn: Maybe you do. You know, you've been scary and damaged for so long, maybe it's about time that stops.

Meredith: You're probably right.

Finn: Want to go for drinks when you're done work tonight?

Meredith: Yeah, yeah, drinks would be nice. 8 at Joe's?

Finn: Sounds good.

Meredith: (pager going off) Sorry I've got to go. It's part of dating an intern.

**(Finn smiles and waves goodbye to her retreating form, she doesn't turn to see it. Scene cuts to Joe's where Izzie already occupies a stool, Mark arrives and sits beside her.)**

Mark: Two nights in a row? I'm going to start thinking you have a drinking problem.

Izzie: I could say the same thing for you, Dr. Sloane.

Mark: No, not the title. The pretty girls get to call me Mark.

Izzie: (smiling) Okay Mark. So I'm a pretty girl?

Mark: Probably pretty amazing one at that, being friends with Meredith and all. She's got to be hard to keep up with. Not to mention smart, that surgical intern thing.

Izzie: (sadly) Was a surgical intern.

Mark: Was? Anything you want to talk about?

Izzie: No. How about you buy me a drink again?

Mark: Even better suggestion. How about we go get ourselves our own alcohol and head back to my hotel room? It's quieter. And cheaper.

Izzie: To talk?

Mark: To talk.

**(Izzie doesn't say a word, just slides off the stool and follows Mark out of the bar and into the night air. Scene cuts to the hospital, Alex walks into what he thinks is an empty on-call room only to find Addison in there still crying.)**

Alex: Dr. Montgomery?

(Addison doesn't respond)

Alex: Addison?

Addison: Go away, Karev.

Alex: (sitting down beside her) Need someone to talk to?

Addison: I told you to go away.

Alex: I don't flinch away that easily.

Addison: I don't need you. I know you, Karev, you're probably loving this, the gyno queen knocked off her thrown.

Alex: What are you talking about?

Addison: Don't even pretend you don't know he slept with her. You're smarter than that.

Alex: Okay, I know. I just thought it would take a lot more than Shepherd to knock you down.

Addison: My husband cheated on me.

Alex: After you cheated on him.

Addison: You're not really good at the bedside manner, Alex.

Alex: Addison, listen. Shepherd's an idiot, going to Meredith when he could have you. But that idiot loves her, don't you think you deserve someone better than that, someone that loves you? The gyno queen shouldn't let the little fact they had sex knock her down. You're better than that.

**(Addison turns to look at Alex, her eyes wet with tears but there was a heat there, reflected in Alex's eyes as well.)**

**Meredith's Closing VO:**

**(Scene opens to Callie and George in Callie's room.) **_Rumors have the power to destroy everyone and everything._

George: You knew? You knew and you didn't tell me?

Callie: It wasn't my place.

George: What? You're my girlfriend, of course it was your place. Instead, instead I had to hear it from the nurses. The nurses, Callie!

Callie: I'm sorry! I wanted you to hear it from Meredith. It was her thing to tell.

George: Well, well she didn't.

Callie: I know. I just thought, I thought it would be better to hear it from her. Because she knows what really happened, she knows the truth.

George: What really happened is that she slept with, with Shepherd. And you didn't tell me.

Callie: George! Remember, Meredith is your family. And if I want to be with you, I have to be part of that. This was my in, George! I was there for her, hell I think we may start to be friends. I couldn't just ruin that confidence, I couldn't!

George: Oh. You, you and Meredith are friends now?

Callie: No, but we might be one day. You should talk to her George.

_Even those you thought it would never touch. _**(Scene cuts to the hospital where the nurses are laughing and talking about the Addison and Derek fight from earlier in the day) **_They send ripples everywhere, in every direction. Ripples that may be impossible to stop. _**(Scene cuts to Nurse Debbie, picking up the panties from the lost and found and silently placing them in the garbage.) **_But they get buried eventually, another thing is found to talk about. _**(Scene cuts to the on call room, Alex and Addison are kissing passionately, tearing at each other's clothes.) **_Something more interesting comes along. _**(Scene cuts to Mark and Izzie, kissing and falling onto his hotel bed together, laughing) **_And sometimes, rarely, but sometimes, you're reminded of things that are just more important. _**(Scene cuts to Cristina, standing outside Burke's room, watching him go through his exercises, he doesn't notice her.) **_It's not the rumors we need to worry about, but the people._** (Scene cuts to Meredith and Finn at Joe's.)**

Finn: How's Izzie doing?

Meredith: I don't know. How is she supposed to be doing? One minute everything seems fine, the next she's falling apart.

Finn: That sounds about right. She'll be fine.

Meredith: You would know. I'm sorry, it's probably hard to think of it all.

Finn: It's okay. It helps.

Meredith: (nodding) He left her millions.

Finn: Wow.

Meredith: Yeah, wow.

Finn: She's lucky to have you. All of you.

Meredith: Yeah.

**(At that moment, Meredith met Derek's eyes across the bar. He was alone, and looking lonely. Their eyes held contact, just looking at each other as Finn continued to talk. Meredith wasn't listening, just looking at Derek. Minutes past, Finn stopped talking and the two just kept looking.)**

_Those moments, the moments of reality, make all the rumors worth it._

**(Screen fades to black)**

**I can hear all the Lexzie fans yelling at me, and I can hear all the Maddison fans yelling as well. Because yes . . . Alex slept with Addison and Izzie slept with Mark. But I'm a Lexzie fans, and a Maddison fan, so please have faith! This is going somewhere, it really is. I have a direction and in the end, it will all work. So patience. Please. By the end of my season 3 I can promise you will all be happy.**

**Besides that I don't know what to say about this episode. It all feels pretty straight forward. I hated the lack of Mer/Der and I wrote it, lol. But next chapter will be Mer/Der heavy so hopefully it makes up for it.**

**As for Burke's tremors being caused by stress and swelling, I don't 100 know how accurate that would be, but I did google it and it is possible. So it can be right, probably not how it will work on the show but it works. Kind of. **

**Addison was hurting a lot this episode. She had accepted the fact her and Derek were over. She was good. But she had thought her and Derek had honestly tried, so finding out Derek had cheated hurt her. So she was hurting, hence the yelling at him. And wanting it all. And by all I mean the land and the trailer. So it's about to get messy. Very messy. **

**And really, maybe due to a certain time of month, I can't think of anything else to say about this one. As it was so short if you have any questions just ask. But seriously, I think it was straight forward.**

**So read, love, review.**


	7. Not Ready to Make Nice

**Disclaimer: If I owned GA I would be really really angry about the Emmy's. Oh wait I am really really angry about the Emmy's. We were damn robbed, snubbed, fucked (sorry for the language). But I don't own Grey's Anatomy.**

**Thanks for all the great feedback. I just want to say I find it odd that people were more accepting of the Izzie/Mark pairing than the Alex/Addie one, as there have been hints on the show of Addie and Alex. But oh well. As for people who asked why Izzie slept with Mark . . .she was lonely, and sad, and wanting to smile, and probably a little drunk . . .and Mark is McSteamy and he wanted her. I'm sure most of us would have done the exact same thing.**

**And yeah, in case you missed the posting, I started another fic, so I have three on the go. But I will try to keep them all updated as regularly as possible. I promise. In random fic news, since I write fanfics my computer's spell-check now recognizes McDreamy and McSteamy as words in the English language. It's cool.**

**As I said, this episode is Mer/Der heavy. There's going to be 4 scenes of them together (5 if you count the voice over scene) plus another 3 that have direct impact on their relationship so you should enjoy.**

**And there's movement for all the other traditional couples as well. Oh and so my time line makes a little more sense than Shonda's and you won't contemplate killing me . . .it's been about 2 weeks since the last episode. Giving Meredith time to think, Addison time to file new papers, and the weird couples more time to get it on.**

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG**

**Meredith's Opening VO:**

**(Scene shows Meredith driving somewhere) **_Forgive, forget and move on. It seems to make the most sense. _**(Shows Derek driving somewhere) **_In life we can't stay stagnant; we can't stay in the same place and never move. _**(Shows Meredith flick on the radio and The Clash fills the silent car, she curses under her breath but leaves it on). **_We have to let go of that anger and find a better place to be. _**(Shows Derek turning on his own radio, the same song coming on. He smiles and turns it up.) **_You need to move on, put it behind you, and find your happiness or whatever again. _**(Shows Meredith drive past a sign that says Dr. Dandridge – Veterinarian on it and turn into the parking lot) **_Dwelling in the past is not good. Not forgiving is not good. _**(Shows Derek pull into a parking lot of a lawyer's office) **_Too bad life never goes that simply._

**(Scene opens with Meredith entering Finn's kitchen where he stands cooking breakfast.)**

Finn: (smiling) You came. I didn't know if you would.

Meredith: (trying to smile) I came.

Finn: I'm happy to see you. How is everything? All your friends are good? Izzie?

Meredith: Everything's good. Everyone's good.

Finn: That's good.

Meredith: Yes. We get by.

Finn: So I was thinking maybe on your next day off we can drive into the country, have a picnic.

Meredith: (takes a deep breath) Finn, we need to talk.

**(Finn suddenly looks up and meets Meredith's eyes, the two stand in silence. Scene cuts to Derek entering the divorce lawyer's office.)**

Derek: Jack, good to see you again.

Jack: Derek, I wish we could start meeting under such nasty circumstances.

Derek: Well, we'll have to go out for drinks when all this mess is over. Or even better, fishing.

Jack: Mess is what it is, Derek. Of course I did warn you of this before you even married her.

Derek: You did. But you were about to take off to the west coast, I didn't have to listen.

Jack: You should have.

Derek: I should have.

Jack: When she told you she wanted it all, she meant it. She wants everything Derek. All your properties in New York. All the money in your joint account. Your Seattle land and …trailer. Everything.

Derek: Damn.

Jack: She's claiming adultery. Derek, did you cheat on her?

Derek: She cheated on me first.

Jack: Derek, you're sounding like you did in grade 2. What's the story?

Derek: The me cheating part? Slept with an ex-girlfriend on prom night, as absurd as that sounds.

Jack: Just the once?

Derek: Yeah, just this once. We dated when Addison and I were originally separated, and I haven't done so well with the moving on. Nor have I wanted to.

Jack: This complicates things Derek. I can still attempt to play the adultery card, but it's harder now as you cheated as well.

Derek: She can have the New York homes. Hell she can have the money, I have more than enough in my own account. She can even have that trailer, but not my land. She can't have my land.

Jack: Derek, you don't have to give her that much. I told you we can fight this . . .

Derek: Just fight for the land, Jack. I just want this to be over.

Jack: I understand, it's a beautiful piece of property.

Derek: And it's mine. My dog is buried there, for god's sake! How could she ask me to give that up?

Jack: We'll fight.

**(Derek's pager goes off, and he excuses himself to go deal with whatever emergency has come up at Seattle Grace. Scene cuts to Izzie, who is at home cleaning the living room. The phone rings.)**

Izzie: Hello?

Voice on the phone: Hello. Am I speaking to Izzie Stevens?

Izzie: This is she.

Voice on the phone: Hello, Dr. Stevens. This is Patricia calling from Dr. Webber's office. He was wondering if you'd be available today to come and see him to discuss, your . . .uhh . . .situation.

Izzie: Oh, today? Umm. Well I've already quit, he doesn't have to fire me.

Patricia: I believe the quitting is what he wants to discuss.

Izzie: What time?

Patricia: One o'clock.

Izzie: (sighing) I'll be there.

**(Izzie hangs up the phone and blinks back a few tears, going back to cleaning. Scene cuts to Finn's house, where Finn and Meredith are still silently looking at each other.)**

Finn: I can't say I didn't see this one coming.

Meredith: I'm sorry.

Finn: I know. A smarter man would have left after you told me everything, but I stuck around. I don't know why.

Meredith: I haven't told you everything.

Finn: I think I know enough, Meredith. I don't want to know anymore. (pauses) For the record I think you're making a mistake. He's just going to hurt you again.

Meredith: (sighing) I'm not going back to him, at least not yet. But being with you, I can't. It's just, my heart, I couldn't even give it to you if I wanted. So this, this is all unfair.

Finn: I get it, Mer, I really do.

Meredith: Thank you. You, you shouldn't be so nice to me.

Finn: You're probably right. Don't let the jackass hurt you again.

Meredith: I won't. (takes a deep breath) I really won't.

Finn: I think he loves you.

Meredith: I know he does. But we're complicated, I don't know if we can do simple.

Finn: Only try if you want to. (turns around and looks at all the food) So how about breakfast? I mean, we can still be friends, right?

Meredith: Finn, I think that's all we ever were.

Finn: Probably true.

**(The two share a quick hug and she goes and helps him serve up the breakfast, talking and laughing in a friendly way. Scene cuts to a bit later at the hospital, Derek finding Cristina getting ready for the day in the locker room.)**

Derek: Cristina, I was hoping I'd find you here.

Cristina: Why? Need help with a surgery? Because if you do, I'm so in.

Derek: (laughs) No. It's about Burke.

Cristina: Oh, the ex-boyfriend. Why should anything about him concern me?

Derek: Maybe because you've been disappearing to watch his physical therapy sessions everyday?

Cristina: No one was supposed to notice that.

Derek: I don't think anyone else did. I just pay close attention to Bailey's interns, so I noticed.

Cristina: Wonder why that would be.

Derek: (smirks) Burke's being released, I thought you'd like to know.

Cristina: I don't care.

Derek: Yes you do.

Cristina: You're an annoying man, Shepherd. Too smart for your own good. (Cristina turns and starts to walk away) Don't hurt my girl.

Derek: It's hard to hurt someone that's not talking to you. It's been two weeks since we exchanged a non-medical word.

Cristina: She'll talk. She's too smart not to.

**(Cristina walks away, looking perplexed. Derek is left smiling, hoping Cristina knows something he doesn't. Scene cuts to Izzie walking in the front foyer of the hospital.)**

Mark: (seeing Izzie approaching the front desk) Izzie? What are you doing here?

Izzie: Mark! You're here. Of course you're here, you work here. Why wouldn't you be here? It's just, you are here here, as in front foyer here. Standing beside me in the hospital here.

Mark: Izz, calm down. No one knows about us. You can relax.

Izzie: (laughing nervously) Relax? No, no. Relaxing isn't going to happen. (looks Mark right in the eye) Dr. Webber called me in for a meeting. That's bad, right?

Mark: It could be good.

Izzie: I never took you for an optimist, Mark Sloane.

Mark: And I would have never thought Izzie Stevens could be so pessimistic.

Izzie: I like you.

Mark: I like me too.

Izzie: (laughing) I should go.

Mark: Get out of here before you get in more trouble.

Izzie: You said it would be fine.

Mark: (shrugs) Maybe you were right about me, not that optimistic.

**(Izzie laughs and heads towards the elevators to go meet Richard in his office. Scene cuts to another elevator, Meredith stepping on and Derek already on it. They are the only two.)**

Derek: If it isn't my favourite intern.

Meredith: No Dr. Shepherd. I can't be your favourite.

Derek: See here's the thing with favourites, I pick them for myself. You really have no say in the matter.

Meredith: Whatever you say Dr. Shepherd.

Derek: So how's Finn?

Meredith: (giving him an incredulous look) Derek! You can't ask me questions like that, it's . ..it's . . .wrong.

Derek: Got you to call me Derek, didn't it?

Meredith: I don't like you very much right now.

Derek: I know. (gives her that McDreamy look of his) We still need to talk.

Meredith: We did talk. Remember? Scotch? Joe's parking lot? My couch?

Derek: That wasn't a talk. I was drunk.

Meredith: Not my fault.

Derek: Technically . . .

Meredith: Derek I don't want to hear it.

(They stand in silence for a few seconds, both watching the lights light up as the elevator ascends.)

Meredith: Finn and I, we broke up.

Derek: (smiling) You broke up with the vet?

Meredith: Don't read more into this than it is. The vet was wrong for me, that's all this means.

Derek: (slowly nodding) It means nothing more.

Meredith: Exactly.

(The elevator stops and the two start to get out.)

Derek: You love me.

Meredith: You weren't supposed to hear that.

Derek: I did.

Meredith: I have to go now, Dr. Shepherd.

**(Meredith turns and all but runs away. Derek stands and smiles. Scene cuts to Meredith finding Callie further along in the hallway and pulling her into a nearby woman's washroom.)**

Meredith: (looking to make sure no one was in the stalls) He wants to talk.

Callie: Who want to talk?

Meredith: Derek. Derek wants to talk.

Callie: Oh, that's why you pulled me in here. (pauses) Of course he wants to talk. You had sex in the exam room and now he's divorced.

Meredith: This is bad, very bad. I dumped Finn, why did I dump Finn?

Callie: Because you're in love with Derek.

Meredith: Yeah, there is that.

Callie: Meredith, he divorced his wife. He at least deserves the chance to have a real talk with you.

Meredith: You think I should take him back?

Callie: I definitely didn't say that. Talk to him and you have to decide from there. You. Not George, or Izzie, or Alex. Definitely not Cristina. Just you and Derek.

Meredith: Talk to him, I can do that.

Callie: And if you decide to give it a second shot, start over Mer. You can't just jump back in. What happened, it happened. He can't undo it.

Meredith: It's nice to have a friend with a level head.

Callie: I wasn't there. I don't know what happened, I just see what's happening. Gives me an unfair advantage over the others. I can't judge.

Meredith: Thanks. (starts to head out of the room) I'm glad George and you, are well George and you.

Callie: Thanks, so am I.

**(Meredith walks out of the washroom, Callie following close behind smiling. Scene cuts to the chief's office, where Izzie is sitting down waiting for the chief to tell her whatever bad news he has to share.)**

Webber: Dr. Stevens, you are yet to officially quit the program.

Izzie: Oh. Oh. Is there some paperwork I have to fill out?

Webber: Yes, but that's not why I asked you to come today. We're not allowing you to quit the program. You're too good of doctor, we're not letting you go.

Izzie: I understand, you need to fire . . .what? What do you mean you're not letting me go? I killed a patient!

Webber: Denny Duquette died from a clot caused by surgery, I don't see how that could have been your fault.

Izzie: But I . . .I . . .I

Webber: You will be changing your field of course, we can't let you specialize in surgery after everything that has happened. Dr. Montgomery has mentioned the idea of taking you under her wing, she says you show promise in her area. If you are interested, that is.

Izzie: I never, I never thought of that. I could do that, I could do that right?

Webber: Of course you can, Dr. Stevens. I'll talk to Dr. Montgomery later today and have it all arranged. You won't be allowed in any operations with her for 3 months, and after that you'll be on probation for another 3.

Izzie: Of course, I understand.

Webber: (standing up and shaking her hand) Good to have you back, Dr. Stevens.

Izzie: (looking a little overwhelmed) Yeah. Yeah. (starts walking towards the door)

Webber: Izzie, how have you been since, well you know.

Izzie: Not so great. (smiles) But it's getting better.

**(Izzie leaves the office and falls onto a chair beside the door, overwhelmed at everything that happened and that she was still going to be a doctor. Scene cuts to a patients room where Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Grey are delivering not so good news.)**

Derek: (in his caring doctor voice) Because of where the tumor is located it's inoperable.

Patient: What does that mean? It doesn't sound good.

Meredith: Because we can't operate the tumor will . . . I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do.

Patient: I'm going to die, aren't I?

Derek: (gently putting his hand on Meredith's shoulder to let her know he had this) We're very sorry.

Patient: How long?

Derek: Two weeks, a month at best.

Patient: Wow. Wow.

Meredith: We can give you pain controllers to help make the end as comfortable as possible.

Patient: (getting up) No, no, no. I've lived a good and busy life. There is no way I'm spending the end of it cooped up in a hospital. No offence doctors, but I'm going home. I have some business to take care of.

Derek: (smiling) You're free to go, Mrs. Roberts. I'll prescribe you some mild pain killers to help ease the pain slightly. Go live.

Patient: Thank you, Dr. Shepherd.

Meredith: What . . . what are you going to do?

Patient: I think I'm going to go call my high school sweet heart, tell him I never got over him, see if he wants to come visit. Call my brother, it's been too long since we've talked. Maybe go on a short trip, see Canada, I've always wanted to see Canada. I don't know what I'm going to do, whatever comes to mind in the time I have left.

Meredith: You do realize that you will be in a considerable amount of pain.

Patient: At this point I don't care. You two, you're young, me I'm facing death in the face. I know what's coming. I also know I don't want to die wondering what if. I've always told myself that the day I died I'd want to regret nothing, so here is my chance.

Derek: Well, enjoy. Don't hesitate to call if you need anything. Just ask to speak to myself or Dr. Grey.

(Mrs. Robert leaves the room. Meredith stands still, staring at the wall.)

Derek: Mer, you okay?

Meredith: Yeah . . .yes, yes I'm okay. (pause and clears her throat) Are you going to be home tonight?

Derek: I'm off at 5, so yes.

Meredith: I'm done at 7. I'll meet you there, I think we have to talk.

**(Meredith goes to leave, but as she walks past him he grabs her arm. She stops and their eyes meet. He leans forward and their lips meet briefly. Barely enough to call a kiss, but enough to mean something. Meredith pulls away, looking panicked by happy and leaves the room. Derek smiles. Scene cuts to Izzie sitting in the hallway, Cristina walking towards her.)**

Cristina: What are you doing here?

Izzie: I work here, at least now I do.

Cristina: No, you quit.

Izzie: Seemingly I'm not allowed to quit. (Cristina gives her a look) The Chief decided to change my specialty but I'm still an intern. Ob-gyn now. My ass now belongs to the She-Shepherd. Well former She-Shepherd.

Alex: (who had come across them while they were talking) You belong to the vagina queen now? I'm off the hook?

Izzie: I guess so.

Alex: Nice.

George: (walks over to them) Izzie, how'd the meeting go? Are you, are you okay?

Cristina: They wouldn't let her quit, Bambi.

George: What? What do you mean they wouldn't let you quit?

Izzie: I belong to Satan now. Can we go back to calling her Satan?

Alex: If the horns fit.

Meredith: (walking up to the four of them) There was an intern reunion and I wasn't invited?

Cristina: You're smiling. You look far too happy. What's wrong?

Meredith: Nothing's wrong. I'm just . . .I just . . .I feel like smiling. (changing the subject quickly) Izzie, how'd it go?

Alex: She's being kept on, working under Dr. Montgomery and only Dr. Montgomery.

Meredith: That's good, right Izz, that's good?

Izzie: It's good.

George: We should go to Joe's right? I mean, this, this is something we should celebrate isn't it?

Alex: I'm in.

Meredith: I have something to take care of after work but I'll meet you there.

Cristina: I never say no to a night out, but I'll be late too.

Izzie: (smiling) Thanks guys! This will be fun.

Cristina: You're paying though, you're the millionaire here.

**(The 5 interns say goodbye and all walk in their opposite directions where they were already going. Cristina looks worried, Alex looks annoyed, George and Izzie, well they look like George and Izzie. And Meredith is still smiling. Scene cuts to Callie filling out a chart at the nurse's station, George walks up beside her.)**

George: Callie, what time are you off tonight?

Callie: 7, why?

George: We're all going to Joe's. Izzie is coming back to work so, yeah, it calls for a celebration.

Callie: Yeah, yeah I can go.

George: So you and Meredith, you're friends now right?

Callie: Kind of, I guess. Why George?

George: Oh, it's just she seemed happy earlier. Like happy in a way she hasn't been in a long time. I was wondering, maybe you know why.

Callie: She's happy? That's good. But really George, I'm not quite sure why.

George: You have an idea, right? You think you might know? Is it Shepherd?

Callie: George, the point of being friends with her is not telling you everything I know. She needs someone to keep her secrets.

George: But, but I'm you're boyfriend.

Callie: That's not about to give you a free card to know everything. (her pager goes off) I have to get this. See you tonight?

George: (seeming distracted) Yeah, tonight.

**(Callie walks away, shaking her head and George stands there looking confused and worried. Scene cuts to Cristina walking in to Burke's hospital room as the physical therapist is walking out.)**

Cristina: How's the hand doing?

Burke: What are you doing here?

Cristina: (rolling her eyes) Baking a cake. I'm seeing how you're doing.

Burke: (looking at his hand) I think it's doing well. According to the physical therapist I'm improving and Shepherd said the swelling is on it's way down.

Cristina: No more tremors?

Burke: A couple, but it's getting better.

Cristina: Shepherd tells me you're going home today.

Burke: That's what I hear.

Cristina: Well then, get dressed. We're going to Joe's.

Burke: (raising an eyebrow) Why?

Cristina: Because we need to celebrate. (rolls eyes) Izzie wasn't allowed to quit so now she belongs to Satan. And well, you're being sprung. Good enough excuse for drinking. Everyone will be there.

Burke: Oh, that could be fun. (continues to sit there)

Cristina: Usually changing clothes involves moving and not sitting in one spot.

**(Cristina walks out of the room and stands outside the door, smiling as she listens to Burke getting ready. Scene cuts to Addison heading towards the elevator where Alex has just stepped on.)**

Addison: Hello, Dr. Karev.

Alex: (looking down) Dr. Montgomery.

Addison: (sounding awkward) Where are you off to?

Alex: As in am I available for a play date tonight? I'm off to Joe's. Maybe you missed the news but Izzie is coming back so we're off celebrating.

Addison: Of course I've heard the news. She's my intern now.

Alex: I guess that means I'm off the hook.

Addison: I guess it does.

(They stand in silence for a minute until the elevator doors open and Alex begins to walk off.)

Alex: (turning around) For the record, what you're doing to Shepherd, it's pretty damn heartless.

**(Addison tries to protest but Alex just keeps walking, ignoring her. Scene cuts to Meredith walking towards Derek's trailer, where he is sitting on the porch, drinking a beer.)**

Derek: (handing her his beer as she sits down) You came.

Meredith: I came.

Derek: So we need to talk.

Meredith: We need to talk. I dumped Finn, I broke up with a man who was damn close to perfect.

Derek: Too perfect for you. You love your men messed up with far too much baggage.

Meredith: (handing the beer back to him) Seemingly I do.

Derek: So what are we? Where are we going?

Meredith: You and your questions.

Derek: They need answers. We need answers.

Meredith: I know. I just don't think that we have the answers right now. At this time, right now, we're just a mess.

Derek: Sorry, that would be my fault. (pauses and hands the beer back to Meredith) But I know I want to try again.

Meredith: So do I, at least I think I do. But Derek, I can't just jump back in. After everything that's happened, I need time. We can't pretend these last few months didn't happen. They changed things. We've both changed things.

Derek: I know. I understand. And Mer take all the time you need. I can wait. (laughs) I deserve a little waiting.

(They sit in silence for a few minutes, looking out at the water.)

Meredith: Rumor has it she wants it all in the divorce.

Derek: Rumor has it right this time. She wants my land, Meredith, my land.

Meredith: (grabs his hand) What are you going to do?

Derek: Fight. Fight hard. I can't lose this Mer, I just can't. This, this is my land. (he squeezes her hand) This is where I belong.

Meredith: I know.

(They sit in silence again, this time holding hands.)

Derek: So what exactly are we now?

Meredith: Friends, we're friends. Maybe on the way to being more.

Derek: I think I can live with that. (looks down and give a sad McDreamy laugh) I don't do so well with out you, Mer.

Meredith: I know the feeling. (stands up) Come on, let's get out of here.

Derek: Where are we going?

Meredith: Joe's. Izzie is back at work now, so we're going to celebrate. And you are my friend, so you should come.

Derek: (smiling) I'd love to come.

**(Derek stands up and the two share a look, one of their looks. Before anything else can happen they break apart and head towards Meredith's car. )**

**Meredith's Closing VO**

**(Scene opens to Alex and Izzie greeting each other at Joe's, as they are the first people there. They sit and smile awkwardly at eachother.) **_Sometimes though, even as much as you hate to admit it, forgiveness is the only option. _**(Scene shows Mark and Addison both heading towards the door of the hospital, on their way out for the night.)**

Mark: Dr. Montgomery.

Addison: Dr. Sloane.

Mark: So I hear you really are as evil as many a person already though.

Addison: Really, it's none of your business.

Mark: You're screwing over the man I grew up with, the man I used to think was my best friend, you damn right it's my business.

Addison: You slept with his wife Mark.

Mark: Oh so you do remember you cheated first.

Addison: (looking flustered) That's beside the point. He forgave me, we were trying. Until, until . . .

Mark: Until he slept with his intern and now you want it all.

Addison: He cheated.

Mark: And even you know how empty that argument is.

**(Mark storms off towards his car. Scene cuts to Callie and George walking into Joe's and going to joining Alex and Izzie. They all smile awkwardly but come into some sort of conversation. ) **_It's not always the easiest route, but sometimes you have to take the harder option. _**(Scene cuts to Finn looking at a picture of his wife, smiling sadly and then heading downstairs to look after someone's pet.) **_You have to give a little to get what you want in life. _**(Scene cuts to Burke and Cristina walking through Joe's parking lot, smiling and talking somewhat awkwardly.) **_The fights, the pain, the yelling, the tears, it's all part of getting to the next point. _**(Scene shows Derek opening Meredith's door for her and grabbing her hand as she gets out. The two walk towards the bar, holding hands and laughing together. **_And sometimes, that next point is more amazing than you imagined. _**(Scene shows everyone gathered around the tables, sharing a pitcher of beer and looking relaxed.)**

Cristina: (looking at Meredith) You brought McDreamy.

Meredith: Derek and I are friends.

George: (sounding incredulous) You are?

Derek: (goes and stands behind Meredith, resting his hands on her shoulders) We are.

Meredith: For now.

Derek: (smiling and nodding) For now.

Cristina: (glancing and Meredith and Derek, and then at Burke and back at Meredith) I told you that running thing wouldn't work.

Burke: What are you talking about?

Meredith: You don't want to know.

Derek: (gives Meredith a weird look and turns to Izzie to change the subject) So Meredith tells me congratulations are in order.

Izzie: Thanks, Dr. Shepherd.

Derek: Derek. Be patient with Addison, she's hurting.

Cristina: She's in the process of screwing you completely over, and you're still sticking up for her. The same man who called Meredith a whore is sticking up for Satan.

Derek: Even if she is evil, she was my wife for 11 years. And that whore comment, can we forget about it?

George: No.

Alex: Not anytime soon, at least.

Meredith: (laughing and looking at Derek) You're screwed.

Derek: No kidding.

Izzie: (looking at her beer and smiling nostalgically) Who would have ever guessed the 8 of us would ever be sitting here again?

Meredith: It's damn miraculous.

Cristina: Not to mention the fact Meredith's smiling, and the only inappropriate man she'll take home tonight is Shepherd.

Meredith: I am not taking Shepherd home tonight.

Derek: She says that now.

(They all laugh)

_Sometimes the next point, is pretty damn perfect._

**(Screen fades to black, the laughter of the group in the background.)**

**So there it is . . .finally no more Finn. And that really was a lot of cute Meredith and Derek. Lol. Loved it and I wrote it.**

**Hmm important notes . . .**

**The Meredith and Derek talk …obviously the have A LOT more talking to do. Hell he didn't even apologize for everything. But that was a start. There's a lot more that needs to be said and it will be said. I have a plan for them. They are my most planned couple, so it's definitely happening. Just going to take time. They really are going to be friends for a bit. Or at least try to be. I just didn't want it to be all at once, they have to take baby steps. More sweet that way, and probably more realistic. But it's coming, I swear to you it is.**

**Burke and Cristina are making slow progress. I have plans for them too, and she's fighting now, she's not letting go. That was the showing up to take him to Joe's, she not letting him ignore her. But that doesn't mean smooth sailing. **

**I still have no idea where I'm taking George and Callie, which is why their scenes are few and far between and seem out of the blue and unimportant. However, I'm really loving the Callie/Meredith friendship I have going on, and how it's throwing George off. **

**And my new foursome . . . well that has a definite direction. Lol. And a completely unexpected one. Seriously, I'm like an evil master mind. Your minds will be blown. Such a turn that I doubt anyone sees coming.**

**Anyway that's it. My next chapter is going to answer some hanging questions from the real season 2 and earlier of my own season 3. Things will reappear. And be answered. Not everything, I'm not that talented to bring it all back at once, but I'm touching on one or two things. And I'm not sure if that's going to be Ellis, as I'm confused as to where to take her. Hopefully there will be a new chapter up soon . . .and there will definitely be a new chapter (maybe 2?) of Fool in the Rain tonight.**

**Read. Love. Review.**


	8. All Alone Together

**Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy is not mine. It has taken me like 3 weeks to update this, which well if Shonda takes 3 weeks between Episode 7 and 8 we would all be annoyed. Which I'm sure you were ready to kill me. But yes, rambling . . .in short Grey's Anatomy belongs to Shonda, not to me.**

**I really am sorry for how long this took. I have my reasons. I was working on Fool in the Rain. And then I got Season 2 on DVD so I was uber distracted. I'm on As We Know it and hope to finish it all before Thursday.**

**Yes ladies (and gentlemen if any are around) Thursday. Ahhh.**

**Also it took a while because I knew how I wanted this to go, but I had no idea how to get there. So it took some time to figure things out to get from point A to point B. And I'm still not 100 sure how I feel about it, but I think it works really well enough. To make it up to you this is REALLY long, lol, like 22 scenes instead of the usual 15-16. They're short, but there is A LOT of them. And some good Mer/Der stuff.**

**So enjoy.**

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**Meredith's Opening VO**

**(Scene opens to Meredith laying in bed, staring at the rain outside her window) **_I used to do this things, before the knitting and the exam room, in which I would wake up beside a different guy every morning. _**(Scene cuts to Derek just waking up on the couch downstairs, running his fingers through his hair). **_And then I'd use my line, about the shower and the leaving. It always worked. _**(Scene cuts to Meredith in bed, rolling over and reaching out beside her for someone that is not there.) **_But here was the thing about that whole thing, I never woke up alone. _**(Scene cuts to Derek, sitting up and looking around the living room, alone except for Alex is still asleep on the couch.) **_Because there is nothing worse in the world than waking up alone. _**(Scene cuts to Meredith getting out of bed, frowning and heading towards the shower.) **_Nothing feels lonelier than waking up alone._

**(Scene opens to Meredith walking into her kitchen to find Derek with his head in the fridge, seemingly looking for something as eggs and bacon cooked on the stove)**

Meredith: Derek.

Derek: (voice muffled from the fridge) Meredith.

Meredith: What are you doing in my fridge?

Derek: (pulling his head out) Looking for milk, you do have milk, right?

Meredith: (shrugging) It was George's week to do groceries, I have no clue what we have.

Derek: You'd think one would know if they had milk or not.

Meredith: You would like to think that. (looks around) What are you doing?

Derek: (his head back in the fridge) I told you, looking for milk.

Meredith: No, what are you doing here? In my kitchen.

Derek: Ah, there it is. (he pulls his head out of the fridge, with milk in his hands) Making you breakfast.

Meredith: Why are you making me breakfast?

Derek: Because I noticed the left over grilled cheese in your fridge. That's gross, Mer.

Meredith: (laughs) And you're my friend.

Derek: And I'm your friend. (walks towards her and kisses her on the cheek) Good morning, Meredith.

Meredith: Good morning Derek.

Derek: (gestures towards the coffee maker) I made coffee.

Meredith: Oooh, I could get used to this.

Derek: (laughing) Oh, that's the plan.

**(Meredith laughs with him and goes to throw some bread in the toaster. Scene cuts to Addison sitting in a chair at her lawyer's.)**

Lawyer: Addison, he's fighting this.

Addison: Not that I expected anything less, of course he's fighting this. But . . .

Lawyer: But what, Addie?

Addison: He cheated on me. With her.

Lawyer: And you cheated on him first. Not to mention, if hospital rumors are to be believed, you're already involved with someone else. And he's not.

Addison: I'm not involved. It's sex, plain and simple sex.

Lawyer: That's involved. (looks down at the papers) Addison, he's willing to give you it all but the land here in Seattle. All your other properties, the money, it's all yours. Why not give him that one thing?

Addison: Because it's the one thing he wants.

Lawyer: You might get burned, you do realize that?

Addison: Oh, I'm not worried.

**(She walks out of the office with a confident smirk on her face. Scene switches to Izzie in the kitchen talking to Meredith and Derek when Alex walks in, having slept on the chair in the living room.)**

Alex: Coffee ready?

Derek: (gesturing towards the coffee pot) Help yourself.

Meredith: (looking at Derek) You don't live here. Don't act like you live here.

(Derek just laughs.)

Izzie: What are you doing here?

Alex: Meredith invited me to spend the night on her couch. Shepherd beat me to it, so I crashed on the chair.

Izzie: You slept on the chair?

Alex: Wasn't the most comfortable but I've done worse.

Izzie: I bet you have.

Alex: What is that supposed to mean?

Izzie: You know exactly what that is supposed to mean. Alex. You . . .

Alex: At least I'm not the one who got caught up screwing a corpse.

Izzie: No, you just screwed that slutty syph nurse.

Alex: That was ages ago, move on.

Derek: (loudly) Enough.

(both of them look at him)

Derek: No fighting. At least not in my kitchen before we even eat a decent breakfast.

Meredith: Your kitchen?

Derek: My kitchen. (gesturing to the frying pan in front of him) I'm cooking so it's my kitchen. No fighting.

**(Alex and Izzie give each other one last scathing look, and both head out of the room in opposite directions, leaving Meredith and Derek alone. Meredith is giving Derek a quizzical look while laughing at him. Scene opens to a bit later Izzie, George and Meredith talking in the locker room, with Cristina walking up beside them.)**

Izzie: So McDreamy cooks.

Meredith: McDreamy cooks.

George: Correction. McDreamy cooks really well. I didn't call him McDreamy, forget I called him McDreamy.

Meredith: But Izzie wouldn't know that, as he quite forcefully kicked her and Alex out of his kitchen.

Izzie: I snuck back in while he was in the shower. (laughs) I noticed you had disappeared around the same time.

Meredith: To fix my hair. I was fixing my hair. I was not in the shower with him.

Izzie: Whatever you say Meredith.

Meredith: No shower. We're friends and friends don't shower. Together.

Cristina: No, they just have hot exam room sex. So McDreamy cooks?

Meredith: You would have known if you hadn't left so early.

Cristina: Sorry, had to get out of crazy happy couple place.

Meredith: Derek and I are not a happy couple, we're friends. Friends who make breakfast for each other.

Cristina: Mer, you are definitely one of those damn happy couples. Even worse, you're a happy couple that denies being a happy couple. Hell even Bambi has a girlfriend.

Izzie: (with a too bright smile) I'm single.

Cristina: No you're not. Well you are, but someone has been feeding the beast.

Izzie: No, it's not . . .

Meredith: Sorry Izzie, but when Cristina is right, she's right.

Cristina: And we all know Evil Spawn is doing someone, if not someones.

Izzie: Well that's true.

Cristina: I had to get out of there.

(The four interns start walking out of the room)

Meredith: Because your beast is starving.

Cristina: That's all I'm saying.

Meredith: (while walking right into someone wearing dark blue scrubs) Well my beast is hungry too, it's not like I'm getting any from Derek.

**(The other interns begin to laugh, as Meredith looks up into the face of the man she ran into. Derek stood their with a cocky smirk on his face. Scene cuts to Izzie walking out of a patient's room.)**

Izzie: Dr. Montgomery, that . . .that was. . .

Addison: Yes, that was Dr. Grey's sister.

Izzie: Great, my first day back and the patient had to be Meredith's sister.

Addison: Do you have a problem with this case, Dr. Stevens?

Izzie: No, no of course not. It's just, shouldn't we tell Meredith? Because well, if my sister that I didn't know was here, I would want to know.

Addison: Dr. Grey and I are not on speaking terms right now, so I think that decision would have to be entirely up to yourself.

Izzie: Oh. Oh yeah. Of course. I didn't mean you should tell her, I can tell her. I'm good telling her. I forgot . . .I'm sorry.

Addison: What? No lecture about how evil and bad I am for asking my husband to give me everything?

Izzie: No, no I get it. Well I don't get it. But I get it, I mean he cheated on you. After claiming to be trying, he cheated on you. I get it.

Addison: Why do I feel a big but at the end of that sentence?

Izzie: Don't you think you should at least let him keep his land? He loves that land.

Addison: He does love that land. And so does Meredith. (hands Izzie a chart) Keep checking on Molly, we should have a few hours to delivery time but keep track.

**(Addison walks away, leaving Izzie standing alone looking at the chart. Scene cuts to Meredith and Derek walking alone across the bridge.)**

Derek: So I was thinking . . .

Meredith: Oh, that's never a good sign.

Derek: You're a funny lady, I forgot that you were funny. You're lucky I like funny.

Meredith: (giggling) Dr. Shepherd, what were you thinking?

Derek: Well since we're friends we should do friend things. You know so we can be real official friends.

Meredith: Is this when you invite me over for a slumber party?

Derek: I was thinking more along the lines of getting a new dog to take for walks together, but I do like the idea of a slumber.

Meredith: No, dog, dog is a much better idea.

Derek: Ruin all my fun. Although we will have to find a new vet since you screwed that last one.

(Derek immediately looks worried about the joke he made, but Meredith just gives him a little smirk)

Meredith: Actually I didn't. I didn't screw the last one, I mean.

Derek: You didn't?

Meredith: No, I mean I thought about it. But I was knitting. And there was you.

Derek: Oh, Mer I'm so sorry. That day on the stairs, I assumed . . .I'm sorry.

Meredith: I know you are.

Derek: I'm an ass.

Meredith: I'm not going to argue you on that point.

Derek: We'll talk about that later, somewhere more private. For now, dog. Yes or no?

Meredith: Yes, definite yes.

Derek: We both have Saturday off, we can go pick one out then. Together.

Meredith: (watching him start to walk down the stairs) I think I like this friends thing.

**(Derek walks down the rest of the stairs, not answering Meredith but smiling as he heads out the door at the bottom. Scene cuts to Izzie running into Meredith on her way back across the bridge.)**

Izzie: Oh Meredith, thank god I found you. Debbie said she had seen you and Derek headed this way. Have you seen your dad by any chance?

Meredith: My dad, why would I see my dad?

Izzie: So you haven't seen him. That's good, that's very good.

Meredith: Izzie, why would my dad be here?

Izzie: Because Molly is here. In labour. She just got here and well your whole family is floating around. Even the other sister.

Meredith: They're here. They're here as in here here? Shit, I do not need this.

Izzie: I know, Meredith, I know.

Meredith: Is Molly okay? Is everything going to be okay?

Izzie: Everything seems fine.

Meredith: Good, good. Maybe I should . . .(her pager goes off and she looks at it) Shit, I've got to go. Keep me updated, Izz.

**(Before Izzie has a chance to respond Meredith is off running back in the direction she had been coming from, leaving Izzie on the bridge looking flustered. Scene cuts to George and Callie walking down another hall together.)**

George: So I was thinking we should spend the night at your place tonight.

Callie: Really? Why?

George: It's been a while since we had a night alone, and Izzie is feeling better. And Meredith is feeling a lot better. I think they can take care of themselves for a night.

Callie: Okay, if you're sure.

George: I'm sure. Plus Shepherd is back, that's only going to lead to very loud nights.

Callie: But Meredith said she's just friends with him right now, I'm sure he won't be causing any loud nights quite yet.

George: Oh, so young and innocent.

**(George and Callie continue down the hallway talking, as the pass Derek walking into an elevator. Derek walks into the elevator, to find Meredith on it, looking stressed and upset.)**

Derek: (looking concerned) Mer? Are you okay?

Meredith: (staring straight a head of her, not looking at him) I'm fine. I'm fine.

Derek: Oh that sounds about as convincing as it has for the past few months.

Meredith: I'm fine.

(Derek walks to stand in front of her and holds onto both her arms)

Derek: Come on, Meredith. It's me, Derek. What's wrong?

Meredith: My sister is here.

Derek: What?

Meredith: My sister. The one no one bothered to tell me about until a few weeks ago. And even than no one told me, I heard it from Cristina. That sister. The one that had a caring dad that was always there for her. The one that had the dad I was supposed to have, but he left me. She's here. He's here. They are all here.

Derek: Meredith, you're rambling.

Meredith: And I don't think I mentioned that she's being treated by your ex-wife. Who actually is still your wife because she's too bitter to sign the papers. Because she's mad at you for sleeping with me. That wife is treating my sister.

Derek: Rambling again.

(He reaches over and pulls the emergency stop button on the elevator and pulls her into his arms. She rests her head against his shoulder and lets a few tears escape and struggles for a few deep breaths, but she doesn't break down. Instead she buries her face into his shoulder.)

Derek: Are you going to be okay?

Meredith: (her voice slightly muffled as her face is still buried in his shoulder) Yeah, I think I am.

**(Meredith wraps her arms around him and pulls him a little closer than he was already standing and the two just stand there, holding each other close. Scene cuts to Cristina standing by the physiotherapy room as Burke finishes up his work and heads out.)**

Cristina: So things seem to be going well.

Burke: (nodding) I'm starting to see some improvement.

Cristina: Well, that's good. What does Shepherd say?

Burke: I'm doing better than he expected.

Cristina: (nodding) So last night . . .

Burke: Last night was a good night. Thanks for inviting me to come along.

Cristina: Oh. Oh. No problem.

Burke: So Grey and Shepherd.

Cristina: (rolling her eyes) It had to happen eventually. (her pager goes off, she stops to look at it)

Burke: You should go.

Cristina: I should go.

Burke: I'll see you later.

Cristina: Yeah. Later.

**(Cristina walks away smiling. Scene switches to Molly and Lexzie walking down the hall together, Lexzie not watching where she's going, runs into Meredith, who was examining a chart.)**

Lexzie: I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going.

Meredith: No, no, I was . . . (looks up and notices who it was) I wasn't watching. (notices Molly grunting in pain) Should she be walking?

Molly: Dr. Montgomery said it would make this go faster.

Meredith: Oh, well if Dr. Montgomery says it's best.

Lexzie: (looking strangely at Meredith's jacket) You're Dr.Grey.

Meredith: Oh . . .umm . . .well ummm . . .

Molly: Dr. Grey? Dr. Meredith Grey?

Meredith: Well, the thing is . . .

Lexzie: Your dad is Thatcher Grey?

Meredith: Yes, but . . .

Molly: You're our sister.

Lexzie: Well our have sister.

Meredith: (looking awkward) Yes, I guess I am.

Molly: Wow.

Lexzie: Wow is right. We always wondered about you.

Meredith: Well now you know.

Lexzie: You're a doctor?

Meredith: Surgeon. Well surgical intern.

Lexzie: At Seattle Grace. You must be good to be here.

Meredith: Well, yeah . . .ummm . . .

(Derek walks by playing on his Sidekick and catching Meredith's distressed look gives her a look of concern. He looks like he's going to stop, but continues walking when she gestures for him not to stop.)

Molly: Who was that?

Meredith: That, that was no one. My boss. No one. (her pager goes off, she looks down at it.) Well I have to go.

Molly: Of course.

Lexzie: But I think we should probably talk later.

Meredith: Yes, later, later is good.

(With that Meredith all but runs away, turning the corner to find Derek standing there waiting for her.)

Meredith: You paged.

Derek: You looked like you needed out of there.

Meredith: Seemingly you are good at reading my looks.

Derek: Well . . .(his pager goes off) Shit, I have to go take this. (reaches out and grabs her arm) Tell me about it later.

Meredith: Everyone and their later.

**(Derek laughs and leans over and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek, and kind of runs/skips off. Meredith stands there, looking confused. Scene switches to Izzie standing at a nurse's station, Andy Johnson, Denny's lawyer, walks up behind her.)**

Andy: Well, Dr. Stevens, it is true.

Izzie: Mr. Johnson . . .Andy. What's true?

Andy: The millionaire is back at work.

Izzie: (laughing) I've never been able to sit back and do nothing in my life. And now it just felt completely unnatural. I like my job.

Andy: I respect someone like that.

Izzie: So what are you doing here?

Andy: I have some papers for you to sign, so I called your house. Your friend . . . George . . . he told me I could find you here. So I figured I'd come and check on things.

Izzie: Oh, well I'm a little busy right now . . . but . . .

Andy: What time are you done tonight? You need time to look over the papers. Maybe we could, I don't know, grab a coffee or something.

Izzie: Coffee would be good. I'm off at 10.

Andy: Ten it is.

Izzie: (her pager goes off) I should go.

Andy: Life as a surgeon.

**(Izzie walks off, smiling to herself, leaving Andy standing their smiling. Scene switches to Derek walking down the stairs, where he runs into Addison on her way up.)**

Addison: Derek.

Derek: Satan.

Addison: Oh, I see we're back to that.

Derek: Have you decided to let me keep my land?

Addison: No.

Derek: Than yes, we are back to that.

Addison: You cheated on me.

Derek: It was over long before you or I cheated and we both know that.

Addison: What do you care about that land anyway? From what I gather, you've been spending every night at a certain interns place.

Derek: That would be grossly inaccurate. Besides if rumors are to be believed, you've found someone else to keep you company.

Addison: Oh, is someone jealous?

Derek: Jealous? No. Annoyed? Most definitely. I want the land, Addie. That's it.

Addison: Don't you dare call me Addie.

Derek: Okay, I want the land, Satan.

Addison: Maybe you should have thought about that before you removed that slutty interns panties.

**(Derek gives her a dirty look and continue walking up the stairs, as Addison stands looking stressed out. Alex stands on the next level down, looking annoyed after hearing the fight. Scene switches to Molly's room, where Thatcher has found her and Lexzie.)**

Lexzie: So she works here, why didn't you tell us she worked here?

Molly: Did you not think . . .

Lexzie: That's right Moll, he didn't think.

Thatcher: Please, just listen . . .

Lexzie: She's our sister.

Thatcher: You've never met her.

Molly: That wasn't our choice.

Lexzie: And it is beside the point. She's our sister.

Thatcher: I know.

Lexzie: No I don't think you do. And she's a doctor! Did you ever think that she could help me?

Thatcher: Lex . . .

(Molly has a contraction and winces in pain)

Lexzie: Moll. (goes over and grabs her hand) Dad, we don't need you here. Go see if mom is here yet.

**(Thatcher puts his head down and mutters yes, and walks out of the room looking completely defeated not knowing how to make his daughters understand why he did what he did. Scene switches to Mark and Izzie down in the tunnels together.)**

Mark: So I saw you talking to that guy upstairs.

Izzie: Oh that was Andy. Mr. Johnson. Denny's lawyer.

Mark: You were smiling.

Izzie: I like him.

Mark: So I've been thinking, maybe we should end this.

Izzie: What? Why?

Mark: Because you like him.

Izzie: I like you too.

Mark: You like having sex with me, not that I blame you. And I like having sex with you.

Izzie: But you don't want to have sex with me anymore.

Mark: I love Addison.

Izzie: (laughing) She's been quite the McBitch lately.

Mark: And I fully plan to call her on it.

Izzie: It was fun.

Mark: That is was.

Izzie: Friends?

Mark: Of course.

**(Mark jumps off the gurney he had been sitting on with her and leaves the tunnels, where Izzie is smiling. Scene cuts to Meredith walking down the hallway. She walks by Thatcher who is looking out a window and he turns to see her just in time.)**

Thatcher: Meredith?

Meredith: Oh umm, I have to, umm, well I have to go.

Thatcher: I'm sorry.

Meredith: (stopping suddenly) What?

Thatcher: I'm sorry. For well, for everything.

Meredith: You're sorry?

Thatcher: I am.

Meredith: Why? Why now?

Thatcher: Because I want to know my daughters. My other daughters want to know my daughter.

Meredith: Excuse me? You don't get to pick and choose when you want to know your daughter or not.

Thatcher: Meredith . . .

Meredith: No! No! I'm sick of people saying my name like that. Just stop. Stop saying my name,

Thatcher: You need to know, I tried to know you.

Meredith: Well maybe you should have tried harder.

**(Meredith's pager goes off and without excusing herself she walks of to see to the page, leaving Thatcher just standing there. Scene cuts to Alex waiting outside the elevator, Addison walking up beside him.)**

Addison: Dr. Karev.

Alex: Dr. Montgomery.

Addison: (lowering her voice) So I was thinking tonight, my apartment, a bottle of wine, some Chinese take out. And most importantly hot sex.

Alex: No, Dr. Montgomery, I don't think I can make it tonight.

Addison: (raising her eyebrow) Oh, any reason?

Alex: I don't know. Something about a large lot of land that you aren't willing to let your husband keep.

Addison: Oh that. He cheated on me Karev. You know that.

Alex: And that's not quite the best reason to screw him back, especially considering the fact you cheated first.

Addison: Details, Karev.

Alex: Surprising how important some details can be. I think we're over, Dr. Montgomery.

Addison: We can't be over. We have just been having sex.

Alex: Yes. And now we're no longer having sex. I don't do woman who isn't willing to let her husband go.

**(Alex walks away, seemingly deciding to take the stairs instead of the elevator. Addison stands there frowning. Scene cuts to Derek and Bailey scrubbing in for a surgery.)**

Bailey: So my intern was smiling this morning.

Derek: Well, that's good to hear. Which one?

Bailey: You damn know which one.

Derek: Oh, not your intern. My intern.

Bailey: Something I should know?

Derek: We're friends again. I'm getting divorced and we're friends again. Oh and we're getting a dog.

Bailey: Together?

Derek: (smiling) Together. We're happy again, Miranda. Well working on being happy.

Bailey: Why the hell do you insist on calling me Miranda?

Derek: It is your name.

Bailey: Whatever you say, Dr. McDreamy. Just don't hurt her again. I like MY intern smiling.

Derek: I like her smiling too. And I won't hurt her again. I love her, she loves me. It's going to be good this time.

Bailey: You two are both damn fools.

**(Bailey walks into the OR, leaving Derek laughing and shaking his head. Scene cuts to Joe's bar, where Addison is sitting in a stool, holding a martini in her hand. Mark slides up beside her.)**

Mark: Well if isn't Satan's whore.

Addison: Ah, so you heard that one, did you?

Mark: I did. I like you, Addie, I really do. That real you. But this Addie, I think she deserves the nickname.

Addison: You think I like being this Addie? I hate being the evil bitch that is dragging McDreamy through the mud.

Mark: Than why don't you stop.

Addison: (in a quiet voice) I can't.

Mark: Why the hell not?

Addison: Because, because . . .I was hurting. He cheated on me, with her. I was hurting so I said some things I didn't mean, and did more things I didn't mean. What will people think if I take it back? What will Derek think?

Mark: That you're not some evil demon woman and actually still are the woman he once loved.

Addison: (looking at him sadly) But he cheated on me, Mark. How am I suppose to let that go?

Mark: Addison, I know you don't want to hear it, but he loves her. Just, move on. Forget about him, you deserve someone who loves you like he loves her.

Addison: (looking at her drink) I think I may have had too many of these.

Mark: Come on, I'll drive you home.

**(Mark and Addison both slip off their stools and head towards the door in silence.)**

**Meredith's Closing VO**

**(Scene shows Izzie and Andy, sitting in a café, laughing together.) **_Humans aren't made to be solitary creatures. We need that human contact. _** (Scene shows Callie and George laying on her bed together, playing a video game. She grabs a pillow and hits him with it.) **_We need someone else besides us to remind us what is feels like to be human. _**(Scene shows Cristina entering Burke's apartment, carrying what appears to be an overnight bag.)**

Burke: Cristina, what are you doing here?

Cristina: McDreamy's back in the picture and I really don't want to have to deal with screaming orgasms, unless they're my own.

Burke: I thought we had an understanding that we were through. You can't live here.

Cristina: No, Burke, you had an understanding that we were through. I never quite got my brain to grasp that concept.

Burke: You can't live here.

Cristina: (scoffing) Do you really think you can tell me what I can or cannot do? Do you even know me?

Burke: I know you, but Cristina . . .

Cristina: Preston. I want to be here. Here and no where else.

Burke: (looking slightly taken a back) Well, alright then.

Cristina: Thank god. The spare bed really was uncomfortable.

_That big empty half of the bed reminds us when we have no one, when there is no one beside us to make us feel human, to make us feel whole. _**(Scene shows Alex, working out alone, looking angry at the world.)**_ Even the ones who pretend to be strong, pretend to need no one, have their moments. _** (Scene shows Mark and Addison in the car, in silence) **_People need to know that someone is on their side, and there for them._** (Scene shows Derek entering an on call room to find Meredith sitting on the bed, her head buried in her hands. He turns around and locks the door.)**

Derek: Hey.

Meredith: (looking up at him) Why is it that every single man in my life has decided in the span of what 2 weeks that they needed to say sorry to me?

Derek: Well . . . ummm . . .

Meredith: I mean they spend days, months, years destroying my life and then all at once, it's like a chorus of freaking kindergardeners who broke some toy.

Derek: Meredith . . .

Meredith: (standing up and walking towards him so he's pinned against the door) And that. What is with that? It's my name. Why has every man felt the need to say it in this tone, that doesn't make it sound like a name at all.

Derek: Bad day?

Meredith: You could say that.

Derek: (grabs her shoulders gently) Want to talk about it?

Meredith: No Derek. No I don't want to talk about it.

(Meredith leans forward and finds Derek's lips with her own. The kiss isn't gentle, but angry and passionate. Derek responds immediately with his own passion but soon pulls back a little.)

Derek: Meredith . . .

Meredith: Shut up.

(Meredith leans forward again and kisses him, pushing his body right up against the door as her tongue finds it's way into his mouth. His hands find the hem of her shirt and they quickly pull apart as he pull it over her head. Her hands play in his hair as they begin to stumble towards the bed together, as he tries to untie his pants. They fall onto the bed together.)

_And let's face is, a bed with someone else in it is a lot more fun than a half empty one._

**Scene fades to black and 'Grey's Anatomy' comes up.**

**See, I told you that was going to be a really really long chapter. And because it was long I'm only highlighting some quick notes, instead of tearing it apart, because well it's late and PD is on Regis and Kelly in the morning so I need to be up.**

**Addie is slowing being redeemed. Hence the drunken confession to Mark. Yes, she was drunk, hence the loose lips. In short, she's not trying to be a bitch but she's hurting and doesn't know how else to deal with it. But Mark will help, and someone else, but that will come later.**

**Why yes . . .Meredith and Derek are doing a little dance and making a little love. After agreeing to be friends.**

**Izzie and the lawyer . . .Mark was rebound sex, Alex is who she loves and will probably end up with. Andy is a question mark. Well not to me, but to you. And he's a question mark played by Marc Blucas (Riley off Buffy) because I think he is sexy as all hell.**

**Derek was really cute this episode. Generally just really damn cute. So there for Mer when she was having a bad day, and all about getting a new dog. And actually trying to stop hot on call room sex. But please note that line to Bailey about things being good this time. NOT foreshadowing in a bad way, so don't jump all over that.**

**Okay, I loved my last Burktina scene. That's all I have to say about that one.**

**Callie and George are still 100 up in the air, I have NO idea whatsoever where to take them. I like them, or at least I'm starting to. Especially in this episode. For most of my fic I'm ignoring what is going to happen in the actual real Season 3, but I think I may take some George/Callie inspiration from it. **

**Did I mention the sex?**

**Alex is great, not wanting to put up with Addie's crap and all that. And I don't have a plan for him but don't worry, something will come up. I'm sure.**

**Meredith's "family" is back. And the sisters want to get to know her. Which should lead to some fun and stress and an overall good time. Especially since they already caught on to something to do with Derek. That's all I'm hinting.**

**And I think that's it. Really don't think I'm missing anything. Umm, I plan to update this fanfic probably Saturday, if all goes well because my extent of plans on Friday and Saturday is just being online and gushing over the premier at least until my boyfriend is done work at 5. So I should have plenty of time to write, and a really good motivation to since I will be so pumped.**

**As I've said, sorry about the wait on this chapter, but I hope the length made up for it.**

**Expect a new fanfic by me tomorrow night, late. After GA (yay for season finale on tv)**

**The drill . . .read, love, review.**


	9. So, This is Moving On

**Disclaimer: So you've read this fanfic. And you've seen the real season 3 (by the time this gets posted chances are at least episode 1 and 2). Which one is better? Shonda's. Obviously. So yeah, seemingly I don't own GA.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Ghost. Because she's constantly harassing me to update, anywhere and everywhere she talks to me. And it takes me forever to post and yet she's still kind of patient and full of praise. Plus she knows how much I love being harassed for updates. So Ghost this is for you . . .and after this episode I promise to update soonish.**

**Btw way for Shonda to steal my thunder. I was all about Derek saying I love you for the first time, and he had to go and say it. Like that. Seriously! How the hell do I top that? **

**Also I love Callie. Love. Love. Love. She's like my second favourite girl right now, or at least tied for my second fave with Cristina. Mer's obviously my fave, but Callie has just been amazing this season. So all of a sudden I'm all about Callie and George as this chapter reflects.**

**Okay . . .on with the show.**

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**Meredith's Opening VO**

**(Scene opens to the darkened on-call room the next morning, Meredith and Derek curled up together asleep). **_Life is a journey, at least that's what all those cheesy posters always say. _**(Scene cuts to Mark, fully clothed, curled up in a ball asleep on a couch) **_It's about getting from one point to another, damn any obstacles that happen to get in the way. _**(Scene cuts to George and Callie laughing in bed together) **_Which sadly means we can't just be stubborn and stay in one moment. _** (Scene cuts to Cristina standing outside Burke's bedroom watching him sleep) **_ Just when we get comfortable, or at least what we think might be comfortable, we have to move. _**(Scene cuts to Izzie in the washroom getting ready for the day) **_We have to get to that stupid next moment. _**(Scene cuts to Alex jogging to work, looking angry) **_ The next moment might be the last place you want to be, but life very rarely gives us that choice. _**(Scene cuts to Meredith and Derek still in bed, Derek waking up with a smile on his face).**

Derek: (whispering) Meredith? Meredith?

(Meredith doesn't respond, just snuggles further into his arms.)

Derek: Mer? You still asleep?

(No response again)

Derek: (a little louder) Meredith?

(Meredith doesn't respond, besides a little snort in her sleep)

Derek: (whispering again) Good. (takes a deep breath and runs his fingers through her hair gently) I love you, Meredith. God, I love you.

(Meredith sighs in her sleep and Derek gently laughs)

**(Derek looks at his watch and realizes he has to leave so he gently slips out of the bed and puts the rest of his clothes on and gives Meredith a quick kiss on the head goodbye. Scene cuts to Burke walking up behind Cristina who's in the kitchen making coffee.)**

Burke: Sleep well?

Cristina: Better than I would have at Mer's.

Burke: Good.

Cristina: (looking at the clock) What are you doing up? Why aren't you sleeping?

Burke: It's not like you were quiet getting ready. (he shrugs) I'm used to being up this early.

Cristina: (hands him a cup of coffee) You should come.

Burke: Come where?

Cristina: To the North Pole. To work, where else?

Burke: Shepherd hasn't cleared me for surgery yet.

Cristina: So don't operate. You can consult or something.

Burke: Consult or something?

Cristina: Listen, you have two options. Stay here bored all day, doing nothing. Or come to the hospital and at least watch some cool surgeries.

Burke: It would give me a chance to . . .

Cristina: Exactly.

Burke: Shepherd won't be happy.

Cristina: Derek has to two settings right now, happy and happier. It's disgusting but I think we're safe.

Burke: Good.

**(Burke turns around and heads to the washroom to shower. Cristina smiles. Scene cuts to Addison walking into the living room in her new apartment to find Mark asleep on the couch.)**

Addison: (throwing a pillow at Mark) Get up.

Mark: Hrphf?

Addison: It's morning and I need coffee, get up.

Mark: (raising his head off the pillow) Make your own coffee.

Addison: See the thing is, I don't have any coffee. Derek always did the groceries, so well I forget things. And I'm not going out feeling like this. I need coffee.

Mark: (rolling his eyes) Demanding woman, it's not enough that I dragged your drunk ass back here last night.

Addison: I'm going through a messy divorce, I'm allowed to be demanding.

Mark: It's only messy because you made it that way.

Addison: Well (she gives Mark an exasperated look) What am I supposed to do to fix it?

Mark: You'll think of something. But after coffee, don't want you to try thinking without caffeine.

Addison: Thank you.

**(Mark gets off the couch still wearing last night's clothes and walks towards the door mumbling something about demanding women under his breath. Scene cuts to Callie and George getting ready for the day in her basement bedroom.)**

George: So why do you live here?

Callie: I don't know. It was easier, I mean, everyone always makes jokes about how they feel like they live here. So I just figured . . . I already told you this George.

George: I know, I was just, umm, I was just checking.

Callie: And why exactly did you feel the need to check?

George: My friends have a way of picking people with, well, some crazy history. Dr. Shepherd and his wife. Denny and the money. So I was checking.

Callie: I'm not hiding any dark and scary secrets, George.

George: Good, that's good. So umm . . . do you like living in the hospital?

Callie: It's easy and convenient, but it is a hospital. Why?

George: Nothing. I was . . .I was just thinking. You know thinking about things.

**(Callie gives him a strange look, kisses him quickly and heads out the door. Scene cuts to the locker room, where Izzie is getting changed when Alex walks in.)**

Alex: Dr. Model.

Izzie: Dr. Evil Spawn.

Alex: I'm not evil spawn.

Izzie: Alex, even Joe calls you Evil Spawn.

Alex: There was a time you didn't think I was evil spawn.

Izzie: Well, yeah . . . that was before. Well it was before.

Alex: I know. (pauses) So what's it like working for the gyno queen?

Izzie: (looking at Alex and smiling) It's great being back, and Dr. Montgomery has been great, considering every reason she has to be less than great. I'm happy.

Alex: Just don't turn into her. I would really hate to have to hate you.

Izzie: (laughing) Well you hating me might put some balance in the world.

Alex: Izzie, you know that thing I said, I didn't mean it that way.

Izzie: I know.

(Without saying anything else, she heads towards the door.)

Alex: Izz, you know this makes you the gyno princess?

Izzie: (laughing) I guess that's better than Dr. Model.

**(Izzie walks out of the room, leaving Alex standing looking at where she had been smiling. Scene cuts to Meredith walking out of the on call room and running right into Derek.)**

Derek: (handing her a cup) I thought you might need come coffee.

Meredith: (sounding distracted) Oh, thanks Dr. Shepherd.

Derek: (looking confused) Last night was . . .

Meredith (cutting him off) Bad. Very bad.

Derek: Well I was going to say amazing. I mean you were good, very good. And I've never been bad in my life.

Meredith: (giving him a dirty look) It was a mistake.

Derek: An amazing mistake.

Meredith: Fine, an amazing mistake. And it can't happen again.

Derek: And why not?

Meredith: Because we're friends.

Derek: Friends can make amazing mistakes together, they do it all the time.

Meredith: Well not when they are friends who are in our situation.

Derek: (pouting) So no sex?

Meredith: No sex. Not for now at least. (stops and gently grabs his hand) Derek, I really want us to work this time. If we jump right back into bed, we're going to end up exactly where we've been, minus the hidden wife. And I can't be there again.

Derek: I know, Mer. I really do.

Meredith: So you're okay with this?

Derek: I have no choice. Plus, I know what you look like naked, that will help me through the hard times.

Meredith: (rolls her eyes and laughs as the reach the door of the locker room) Goodbye Derek.

Derek: Goodbye Meredith.

**(Derek turns around to walk away but at the last minute turns back around and gives Meredith a quick kiss on the cheek just as she's opening the door of the locker room. He walks away, whistling a song by The Clash. Scene cuts to inside the locker room, where Bailey has gathered the interns.)**

Bailey: (watching the interns together, who are talking and laughing and looking happy and relaxed) What the hell happened to my sad batch of interns? Who are you people?

Meredith: Dr. Bailey, things have . . .

Bailey: No you don't get to answer. I don't want to hear how good McDreamy is in bed, it's bad enough I have to put up with him out of bed. (Meredith looks embarrassed) Don't worry, I can make that smile disappear. Go find Montgomery, seemingly she's back to being a fan of yours. Special request, she claims she needs an extra hand today.

Meredith: Montgomery? Umm . . .

Bailey: No umming, you may not get along with her but she is your boss and your teacher, you go. Cristina you're with Parisien. O'Malley, Torres. And Alex you get to ride with Shepherd. Try not to shoot him for being so damn happy.

(Bailey walks out of the room)

Meredith: Why would Addison wants me? She has Izzie.

Cristina: Probably wants to show you the rings she still insists on wearing.

Alex: Or lecture you about making far too much noise in the on call room last night. (Meredith gives him a panicked look) Not that we're complaining, it's damn amusing.

Meredith: Glad to be your amusement. (looking at Cristina) Is it just me or did I see Burke coming in this morning? Derek cleared him for surgery?

George: Preston's here? Preston's back?

Cristina: (rolling her eyes at George) Burke's here. Derek didn't clear him but he was bored at home so I dragged him here.

George: That's good. He should be here.

(Door opens and Bailey pops her head in.)

Bailey: I thought I already told you fools where you had to be. Did some fool in med school tell you that internship was about talking and visiting? Because not with me it's not. Move! Move! Move!

**(Bailey walks back out and the interns scramble to finish getting ready and head out the door. Scene cuts to Alex and Derek walking out of a patient's room.)**

Derek: Good work in there, Karev. Go book an OR for later today.

Alex: Will do, Dr. Shepherd. Umm, Dr., Derek, can I ask you something?

Derek: (looking perplexed at the use of his first name) Go ahead, Alex.

Alex: You were an ass to Meredith. A complete total ass . . .

Derek: You better have a point here.

Alex: I do, I really do. It's just Meredith forgave you, or at least is on the way to forgiving. I mean, we all heard you in the on call room last night.

Derek: Is this about Izzie?

Alex: It's just, I really pissed her off. And I want another shot and I need her to forgive me. But I've never been in this position before.

Derek: (smirking) You've never cared before?

Alex: (shrugging) Well yeah.

Derek: Tell her you're sorry, and that you care. And that you want another chance. And then give her some time, but not too much. Stay around her, be there for her. But don't push, give her time.

Alex: What the hell am I supposed to say to her?

Derek: That I can't tell you. It would sound like me and you need to sound like you. You know, just think with your heart for once.

Alex: Easier said than done.

Derek: (walking out of the room) Trust me, I know that.

**(Derek walks out and sees Meredith in the other end of the hallway and gives her a little head nod. She smiles at him and he smiles back. Scene cuts to the other end of the hallway where Meredith is boarding an elevator to find Addison already on it.)**

Addison: Dr. Grey.

Meredith: Dr. Montgomery.

Addison: Technically it's still Shepherd.

Meredith: I'm sorry, Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd. I just thought . . .

Addison: That since my husband is sleeping with you now he's no longer my husband. No such luck.

Meredith: You're separated.

Addison: And his ring is still on my finger, so I expect to be called by my full name.

Meredith: Yes, Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd.

(Elevator all of a sudden grinds to a halt)

Addison: Well that's just wonderful.

Meredith: (leaning over and hitting the emergency button, nothing happens) Figures.

Addison: What was that Dr. Grey?

Meredith: Nothing, it was nothing.

**(Meredith and Addison both give each other a look as Meredith leans back and sinks onto the floor. Scene cuts to Callie and George walking down the hallway together.)**

Callie: So book an OR for as soon as possible and I could use in there.

George: Thanks, Dr. Torres for giving me the opportunity.

Callie: (giving him a weird look) You've earned it Dr. O'Malley.

(George smiles at her)

Callie: Oh I get it. You don't want to be the next Meredith and Derek saga.

George: It's not that I'm not happy for them. I am. I am happy for them. But I don't want to be talked about like they're talked about.

Callie: I understand. (pauses and looks at him) But even if we call each other doctor people will still know. They always know here.

George: I know but . . . (as he's talking they reach an elevator with people surrounding it) What's going on?

Tyler: The elevator is stuck.

Callie: We can see that. What's with the crowd?

Tyler: Montgomery and Grey are stuck in it.

**(Callie and George give each other looks of panic and both look around to see if they can find Derek. They can't. Scene cuts to back inside the elevator where Meredith and Addison are standing in stony silence.)**

Meredith: So, well, umm. Patient. You needed me today. Why did you need me today?

Addison: Woman having triplets. One of them has a neurological problem, and as that seems to be your specialty I thought I'd have you ride along. I assume you'll be scrubbing in once it goes to my husband.

Meredith: Oh.

Addison: I know how much you love scrubbing in with my husband. Or should I say scrubbing out.

Meredith: Addison . . .

Addison: I am not your colleague, Meredith, I expect my full title.

Meredith: But the thing is your full title isn't Montgomery-Shepherd anymore.

Addison: Really? Because last time I checked I was still married.

Meredith: There's a big difference between married and separated.

Addison: Well the ring is still on my finger.

Meredith: Only because you're to stubborn to let it go.

Addison: Meredith . . .

**(The elevator shifts again, and both of them brace themselves but nothing happens. Scene cuts to Derek and Alex in the scrub room, scrubbing out after a surgery.)**

Derek: Good work today, Karev.

Alex: Thank you, Dr. Shepherd. Thanks for the chance to scrub in.

Derek: You deserved it.

(the two begin to soap their hands)

Derek: So did you think of what you were going to say?

Alex: Yeah, I did.

Derek: And?

(before Alex can reply Debbie approaches the two)

Debbie: Dr. Shepherd, I've been told to let you know that Elevator # 3 is stuck.

Derek: (looking confused) Thanks for letting me know. Why exactly . . .

Debbie: (cutting him off) Dr. Grey is on it, Dr. Shepherd.

Derek: (looking concerned) Meredith's stuck? Is she okay?

Debbie: Yes, well she was when she got on.

Derek: (looking more concerned and confused) When she got on?

Debbie: Dr. Montgomery is also on the elevator. They're the only two people on it.

Derek: Shit. I, I gotta go. (Derek takes off running)

Alex: (laughing as he watches Derek run off) And just to think this morning I was telling Meredith that her life is my amusement. It just keeps getting better.

Debbie: There's a bet going on who will walk out standing. You in?

Alex: Damn right. My money's on Grey. She already has the man.

**(Alex pulls a five dollar bill out of his lab coat pocket and hands it to Debbie and walks away, in the direction Derek had run. Scene cuts to Addison and Meredith in the elevator where they are now sitting beside each other.)**

Meredith: You know, it wasn't only Derek's fault the marriage failed.

Addison: You have no right to talk to me about why the marriage failed.

Meredith: It's just, I know Derek blames himself for it all. And well, it's not only his fault.

Addison: You have no idea what our marriage was like.

Meredith: No I don't. But I do know a thing or two about divorce. I know it's never only one person's fault.

Addison: (looking at the ground) It wasn't only Derek's fault.

(They sit in silence for a bit, they can hear Derek yelling at people on the outside and both slightly giggle and then look at each other.)

Meredith: What went wrong? I mean, I know he was absent, but that, it just doesn't seem like Derek. (slight pause) You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.

Addison: Hell, I might as well. It seems we have some time to bond. (pauses and plays with the ring on her finger) Babies, babies are what went wrong.

Meredith: Babies went wrong?

Addison: Derek and I met in med school, it was, well it was something at first sight. We dated and got married pretty fast. I wanted the career. Derek wanted it all.

Meredith: Family?

Addison: He has four sisters and they all have a gabillion kids. He wanted that. I had an older brother and never in my life had I wanted children. But Derek, Derek was adamant. He wanted at least one.

Meredith: What happened?

Addison: I got pregnant. I didn't mean to, the Pill failed. And Derek, he was thrilled. It was the happiest I had ever seen him. So even though I didn't want anything to do with a baby, besides working with them, I couldn't abort. It would have killed him. And I loved him, Meredith, I really did.

Meredith: He really loved you.

Addison: (laughing) And yet we still managed to mess up. Anyway, I prayed Meredith. I prayed for a miscarriage, so I wouldn't have to be a mom and Derek couldn't hate me. Figures God would pick that one prayer to answer.

Meredith: You lost it?

Addison: 4 months in. And Derek, Derek was heart broken. Completely totally crushed. There I was, with my prayers answered and worrying that my husband might need counseling. He was that destroyed. And I felt awful.

Meredith: Why?

Addison: Because I prayed, I bagged and pleaded for that to happen. I begged god to destroy my husband. He never forgave me for it.

Meredith: Derek wouldn't have blamed you.

Addison: I know that now. But at the time, all the pain. We just pulled back. That's when his career started to take off. The miscarriage had left damage, I couldn't carry a child ever again. So his family plans, gone. So work was what was left. And he worked hard. And I worked harder. Soon we were just roommates living in a house. And then Mark came along.

Meredith: Wow.

**(Addison gives Meredith a sad smile and Meredith reaches over and squeezes her hand. Scene cuts to the Chief's office where Webber and Bailey are talking.)**

Webber: So where do we stand on the elevator issue?

Bailey: The technicians are looking at it, but we're still stuck.

Webber: This is not good, not good at all.

Bailey: Chief, it could be hell of a lot worse. Luckily there is no patient with them, so this is not a life or death situation.

Webber: Miranda, Derek's soon-to-be-ex-wife and his current girlfriend have been stuck together on the same elevator for over an hour.

Bailey: I'm sure the damn fools won't kill each other.

Webber: One can hope. Life around here would be easier if Addison wasn't do god damn stubborn.

Bailey: Life around here would be easier if McDreamy could keep it in his pants.

Webber: McDreamy?

Bailey: Never mind. Do you want to talk to the technicians or . . .

Webber: Yes, I should talk to them.

**(Webber gets up and follows Bailey out of the room. Scene cuts to Derek, sitting on a chair near the elevator, George and Callie are sitting with him.)**

Derek: It's going to be okay. They are just standing there, in stony silence, not talking to each other. Everything will be okay.

George: I'm sure there's no talking.

Derek: They hate each other. People who hate each other don't talk.

Callie: Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but men who hate each other don't talk. Women who hate each other, when confined in a small space, they definitely talk.

Derek: (looking at Callie panicked) About?

Callie: Why they hate each other.

Derek: So I'm screwed.

George: Derek, I'm sure it will all be fine. Meredith loves you.

Derek: She does. But Addison, she could say something. Anything.

Callie: What could Dr. Montgomery possibly say that would ruin things?

Derek: Everything. Mer and I, we're just getting back on even footing. I don't need Addison messing this up for me again.

George: (under his breath) You messed it up last time.

Derek: (sounding mad) O'Malley (takes a deep breath and looks over to where some firemen are trying to pry the door open) I know.

Callie: Derek, I'm sure there's nothing you're wife, ex, whatever she is, can say that will deter Meredith. Mer knows Addison is bitter and hurting right now, she's smart enough not to take any comments to heart.

Derek: (running his fingers through his hair and nodding his head) It's just . . . Mer . . .I love her so much. I need her. This . . .I can't loose her again.

George: You won't.

Callie: (looking at the elevator door) Bets have been taken on who will come out still in one piece.

Derek: (laughing) Meredith. She's feisty when she needs to be.

**(Derek hangs his head down and abruptly stops laughing, yet again running his fingers through his hair. You can tell he's worried about Meredith. Scene cuts to back to the elevator, where Addison and Meredith are sitting in silence.)**

Meredith: I'm sorry.

Addison: (laughing bitterly) I'm not quite sure what you're sorry for, but that word seems just slightly inadequate considering.

Meredith: I really am sorry, Addis . . .

Addison: (cutting her off) If you could do it over, change everything, would you? Honestly, Meredith, would you?

Meredith: Yes. No. I don't know Addison. But we never meant to hurt you.

Addison: Somehow I find that hard to believe.

Meredith: Seriously Addison. We tried. We tried so hard to get past us, to fall out of love so he could be happy with you. And I could be happy with Finn. It just, it never worked. We couldn't stop this.

Addison: Oh I know, that all consuming crazy love, that my husband, my husband, never had for me.

Meredith: I'm sure . . .

Addison: (cutting her off again but in a quiet voice) No Meredith. He never looked at me like he looks at you. The minute I got here I knew that. You're, you're it for him.

Meredith: I'm sorry . . .

Addison: Seriously, stop saying you're sorry. We both know you're not sorry that Derek loves you. And he's not sorry you love him.

Meredith: Okay, but . . .

Addison: I know, I know. You never meant to hurt me. I know. The damnest thing is that I believe you. I know you never meant to hurt me.

Meredith: (in a small voice) Than maybe you should stop hurting Derek.

Addison: (nodding) Maybe I should.

(Meredith nods and they sit in silence for a few more minutes.)

Addison: Don't do what I did.

Meredith: What?

Addison: Derek wants a family, with you. Give it to him, Meredith. You might think right now that you're career is all you have, but you have Derek. Don't push him away. Don't make him second place in your life. He deserves better than that.

Meredith: Oh.

Addison: Meredith, build that family with him. Have his kids.

**(Meredith doesn't respond, just looks slightly overwhelmed and then looks down at the ground. Scene cuts to right outside the elevator where everyone is gathered.)**

Derek: Richard, do we have any news?

Webber: They think it's just about ready to go.

Derek: Good. Good.

George: Have we been able to contact them?

Webber: No. The emergency phone has been out at all. And really, would we want to contact them. I can just imagine . . .

(Derek laughs)

Bailey: No. You don't get to laugh. This is all your fault.

Derek: It's my fault the elevator got stuck?

Bailey: No. But it is your fault those two women who are stuck on it hate each other. This is going to be a mess.

Derek: No, it's going to be fine. Everything will be fine.

Bailey: You so damn stupid. (looks at the interns) And what are you doing standing here? Do you not have patients? Are you not surgical interns anymore?

George: Well . . . umm . . .we though, we just thought . . .

Izzie: We wanted to be here for Meredith.

Cristina: Speak for yourself, I'm just here for the mess.

Alex: (shrugging) Amusement purposes only.

Bailey: Patients could be dying because you're standing here wanting to be amused by the mess one of your bosses created? Go! Go! Go!

Izzie: My umm . . .my attending is on the elevator.

Bailey: Fine you stay here. But stay out of the way.

(Izzie nods and goes to stand beside Derek.)

Derek: (pouting) I didn't cause this mess.

**(Just as he says that, there's a loud noise which makes them both look up. The elevator doors open and there stands Meredith and Addison, looking disheveled and upset, but still both very much alive. Derek pushes through the people and grabs Meredith into his arms. Meredith, relieved to see him, hugs him back. Addison just walks right by.)**

Derek: You're okay.

Meredith: It was just an elevator breakdown, of course I'm okay.

Derek: I was worried.

Meredith: (smiling up at him) I know you were.

Derek: Are we, are we okay?

Meredith: (looking nervous but still smiling) Yes. Of course we're good. (pulls out of his arms and readjusts her scrubs) And now I have to go find Dr. Montgomery Shepherd. I'll see you later.

(Meredith turns and walks away quite quickly)

Derek: (turning to Izzie) Montgomery-Shepherd? What was that about?

Izzie: You hear Bailey, it's your mess. And I should go. After Dr. Montgomery Shep. . .Dr.Montgomery will need me.

Derek: (nodding) Keep an eye on Mer, try to talk to her if you can. I can't …I just can't.

Izzie: (patting Derek's shoulder) I know you can't.

**(Izzie walks away, leaving Derek standing alone and looking very much alone and dejected. Scene cuts to Burktina's apartment as they are arriving home.)**

Burke: I must say, I picked quite the interesting day to start back.

Cristina: Yeah no kidding. Meredith's life is . . .well not a life I'd want.

Burke: (laughing) But even you must have felt bad for Derek. He was, well he was in a bad spot.

Cristina: He should have thought about that before becoming McShithead.

Burke: He had responsibilities to Addison. And he loves Meredith.

Cristina: I know he loves Meredith. And she loves him. But that's not an excuse for him pushing her out of his life and then pulling her back like he did. That's not right.

Burke: No, no it's not.

**(Cristina gives him a look and throws her jacket onto the counter. Burke goes and picks it up and hangs it up in the closet, silently laughing to himself. Scene cuts to Joe's bar where Alex sits down beside Izzie.)**

Alex: Meredith okay?

Izzie: Since when have you cared?

Alex: (shrugging) I care. Meredith's my friend. I care.

Izzie: Oh. She's okay. At least I think she is. She claims her and Derek are fine but I think Addison must have said something to shake her up.

Alex: Addison's a bitch.

Izzie: No, she's just . . .she's a woman who likes getting her way.

Alex: Which makes them a slut or a bitch. Addison is a bitch.

Izzie: And you're a pig.

Alex: You know you like it.

Izzie: (raising an eyebrow at him) If that helps you sleep at night.

Alex: (takes a deep breath) I want a second shot.

Izzie: What?

Alex: I've been an asshole in the past and I'm sorry for that. And I want a second chance with you Izzie.

Izzie: You had your second chance, after slutty syph nurse.

Alex: Okay I want a third chance.

Izzie: Why? Why do you want another chance?

Alex: Because I care. I'm sorry. And I care.

Izzie: You care? You're sorry and you care? That's all you have to say.

Alex: Derek told me say that. Well in my own words but you get the idea.

Izzie: I get the idea? (gets up) This is why Derek has a McNickname and you're just evil spawn.

**(Izzie gets up and storms out of bar, Alex turns around to find Joe laughing at him.)**

**Meredith's closing VO**

**(Scene opens to Alex sitting in the bar staring into his drink. An attractive brunette sits down beside him and smiles. Alex smiles back but looks back down at his drink.) **_That next moment is not always where we wanted to be, it's not always what we asked for. _**(Scene switches to Addison, alone in pyjamas watching tv in her apartment.) **_Sometimes in the next moment we end up alone. Sometimes the next moment is terrifying. _**(Scene switches to George walking into the living room with popcorn, Callie is on the couch.)**

George: Where did Meredith go?

Callie: I don't quite know. She was sitting here, said something about Derek, grabbed her jacket and ran out the door.

George: Derek? So we're probably alone tonight.

Callie: Probably. Come sit down, you're blocking Family Guy. You know I hate it when you block Family Guy.

George: (laughing and sitting down) Hopefully everything is okay with them. Derek was really worried today. He's terrified of screwing it up again.

Callie: I think today was the first time I saw the Derek and Meredith that everyone talks about. Imagine loving someone that much.

George: It would be something.

Callie: I love you, George.

George: I love you too, Callie.

**(Scene shows Izzie sitting on the bench outside the hospital in tears. Mark walks up and sees her crying and sits down beside her and pulls her into his arms.)** _Sometimes in the next moment we find comfort where we never expected to find it. _** (Scene shows Cristina relaxing in a bubble bath, Burke brushing his teeth at the sink.) **_Sometimes the next moment brings us together. _**(Scene cuts to Meredith walking up to Derek's trailer, where he is sitting outside drinking a beer. She grabs one from the case beside him and sits down.)**

Derek: So you never slept with Finn.

Meredith: I never slept with Finn.

Derek: Why, why didn't you say something? You just let me believe the worse about you.

Meredith: I let you believe what you wanted to believe.

Derek: You'll never believe how sorry I am. Those things I said that day, I never. I never meant them. I was just so angry. At me for throwing this away. For making you find someone else.

Meredith: (laughing) And you were jealous.

Derek: And I was jealous.

Meredith: You really had no reason to be.

Derek: I know that now. You ran off today.

Meredith: I had to think.

Derek: About?

Meredith: Addison. You. Me. Us.

Derek: Why does that not sound good?

Meredith: She told me. She told me what happened between you. About her not wanting to start a family and the …the miscarriage.

Derek: She told you that? (Meredith nods) I wanted to be the one to tell you that.

Meredith: Derek, it doesn't matter.

Derek: It doesn't.

Meredith: I had to think about what it meant. For you. Me. Us.

Derek: Mer, it's usually cute when you're all coy. Right now it's freaking me out.

Meredith: (taking a deep breath) I want a family with you. Children. White picket fence. I never thought I wanted that, but I thought about it. And I do. With you.

Derek: You? You want a family? (Meredith nods) You're not just saying that?

Meredith: If I didn't want it I wouldn't be here. Addison would have freaked me out.

Derek: So you want a family with me?

Meredith: I do. (all of a sudden looking panicked) Not now, or soon. But someday.

Derek: Someday is good. Want to practice making those kids?

Meredith: No. I said no sex and I meant no sex. (smiles at him) But I wouldn't mind spending the night with you.

Derek: (standing up and taking her hand) We can do that.

**(They walk into the trailer together.)**

_Sometimes the next moment is exactly what we need, even if we didn't know we needed it._

**(Screen fades to black)**

**Okay, first sorry that took so long to write. I've been busy with school and sick with a cold, and busy finally watching GA so it's been busy. But now it's out, and I promise the next episode/chapter will be up soonish.**

**I'm not sure how I feel about this one. To me it was a lot of filler. And back story. I needed a chapter that let you in on the Addison/Derek back story in my version. I'm not sure if it will tie in to anything that happens in the future but I felt the need to share. Plus the need to help Addison stop being so bitchy, and Meredith saying I'm sorry.**

**My Izzie situation is becoming so much fun to write. I was taking it some where, but now I think it might take it somewhere else. Lol. But it will be a lot of fun. Don't worry.**

**Burke and Cristina are going slow. But things will be okay eventually.**

**And as I said, I love Callie and barely have touched on her and George. Because I didn't know where to take them. I still don't really but I wanted him to return the feelings. So yeah.**

**Derek was great in this one, if I do say so myself. Lol. So worried about Meredith even though there was no logical reason to worry about her. But he's terrified of losing her again and was worried that something might be said that could freak her out. Which Addie did. But it didn't freak Addie out. And Meredith wants to have kids with him. Which isn't going to happen anytime soon. But isn't that a nice little thought? With all the fun dating and chasing going on with the real fictional Mer and Der I just needed to throw that in.**

**As I said the next one will be up soonish. And it's Thanksgiving. Which I know it's no where near Thanksgiving in the States, but it is Thanksgiving here in Canada. So in GA time it's Thanksgiving. But it will be a fun and unpredictable episode. Probably with no hospital stuff in it, just a bunch of fun moments. You shall see . . .soonish.**

**So read, love, review.**


	10. Thank You, My Love

**Disclaimer: If Grey's was mine I wouldn't be writing this. Simple as that. Because I'd be writing the show and if one is writing the show I doubt they take time to write fake episodes. Although someone once asked me if I was Shonda. Let me say that was a compliment and a half.**

**And I can't believe Denny actually left Izzie millions of dollars. I added that in this story actually thinking it wouldn't happen in the show. And then it did. I'm smart without even trying. **

**So this is my Thanksgiving episode. I think it's going to be filler episode basically. Again. But the next one, stuff is going to start happening. So bare with me, this is my last cutsie chapter with little action. At least I think it is. So I hope you do enjoy it. It is going to be a good one, just not tons of movement plot wise. You have to wait for that. But I hope you like this chapter anyways.**

**So on with the show . . . **

**GAGAGAAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**Meredith's Opening VO**

**(Scene opens to Meredith conditioning her hair in the shower) **_Thank you. Out of a list of hard words to say, that may be up there with the L word. _** (Scene cuts to Derek standing in an airport, a bag slung over his shoulder, staring at the gates, a frown on his face) **_And yet we're raised to say it, please and thank you, they're the magic words. Except in reality they're not that magical._** (Scene cuts to Meredith looking into a fogged up mirror, her hair wet and a towel wrapped around her.) **_In reality they feel the need to create a holiday that forces us to say thanks. _**(Scene cuts to Derek walking towards the ticket desk, still frowning) **_Thanksgiving. A weird holiday created to make us take time to be grateful for everything we have. _**(Scene cuts to Meredith pulling her Dartmouth shirt over her head) **_Instead it has become an excuse to eat more than usual. And watch football. _** (Scene cuts to Derek looking out the window at the airport still frowning) **_Not to mention it's hard to feel grateful when the thing you're most grateful is leaving to see his family on the other side of the country._

**(Scene cuts to Izzie waking up in bed, with an arms sprawled across her. She turns around to find a very naked Mark behind her.)**

Izzie: Crap.

Mark: (running a hand over his face) Good morning to you too, sunshine.

Izzie: I'm Meredith. I'm becoming Meredith. I can't become Meredith. And I wasn't even drunk. I wasn't drunk was I?

Mark: Stone cold sober. Although I have been told my chiseled good looks can be intoxicating.

Izzie: How did I end up sleeping with you again? We broke up. Because you love Addison. We can't sleep together. It's wrong. It's very very wrong.

Mark: And very very fun. Relax, Izz, it was just sex.

Izzie: It was just sex? Oh god, you're going to go take a shower and ask me to leave. Just like that. And then I'll be Meredith.

Mark: (laughing) Being Meredith isn't a bad thing. I happen to like Meredith and all her dirty mistress ways.

Izzie: (staring straight ahead) I'm worse than Meredith. I'm one of her one night stands. I'm Running guy, or Hairy back guy.

Mark: No you're not. It was a night of sex. Karev had you upset, and well I missed your body. So we helped each other out. Two friends helping each other out. (leans over and gives her a kiss) And I'm not kicking you out.

Izzie: No, I have to go, I definitely have to go. Turkey will not cook itself. I need to go.

Mark: (rolling his eyes) It's too early to interpret girl flip out. Feel free to leave and come back when you're feeling more sane.

Izzie: (hitting him as she climbs out of bed) Do you want to come for supper tonight?

Mark: Derek . . .

Izzie: Is gone to New York to see his family.

Mark: Poor Meredith. I'll be there.

**(Mark watches Izzie walk out the room laughing at her. Scene cuts to Cristina and Meredith in the locker room getting dressed for the day.)**

Cristina: I love Thanksgiving.

Meredith: You love a holiday? Am I missing something here?

Cristina: Meredith, when will you ever learn? It's just the two of us today. That means more surgeries.

Meredith: I'm glad one of us is excited. Because I hate Thanksgiving.

Cristina: You're just upset that your little boyfriend left town.

Meredith: He is not my boyfriend. He's my . . .he's my friend.

Cristina: McDreamy and you have never been able to do the friend thing and we both know it.

Meredith: We're friends.

Cristina: That's funny. Because when Bambi called Burke this morning he seemed to be under the impression that you weren't home last night. Where did you sleep Meredith?

Meredith: (not meeting Cristina's eyes) Here.

Cristina: I was here earlier than you this morning. I know you weren't here. Admit it you slept with McDreamy last night.

Meredith: I slept at McDreamy's last night. Not with McDreamy. No sex. There was no practicing.

Cristina: Practicing?

Meredith: Long story.

Cristina: Isn't it always? (closes her locker) And you weren't the only one not home last night. Izzie was MIA as well.

**(The two raise their eyebrows at each other and head out of the locker room. Scene cuts to Burke arriving at Meredith's house, hands full of grocery bags. He struggles with the doorbell but George sees him first and opens the door.)**

George: Preston. You're here, uh, you're here early.

Burke: Stevens told me to head over now so we can get to cooking.

George: Oh, Izzie's not here.

Burke: Not here?

George: She didn't come home last night.

Burke: Oh. Can I come in?

George: Oh, of course. Come in. She should be in soon.

(Callie comes bounding the stairs about to say something to George when she notices Burke.)

Callie: Dr. Burke.

Burke: Please, call me Preston.

Callie: (nodding) Preston. George, where's Izzie?

Burke: That is just what we were discussing.

George: She didn't come home last night.

Callie: Izzie didn't come home last night?

Burke: It seems she didn't. (looking around) Where's Meredith?

George: Derek's. Well last night Derek's, she's at work now.

Burke: And Izzie?

Callie: She's been seeing someone. (both guys look at her) Don't worry, she didn't say anything to me either, but she's obviously seeing someone.

**(Both guys look at her incredulously and she shrugs. Scene cuts to Derek sitting in the waiting area at the airport looking miserable. A younger guy sits down beside him.)**

Guy: Hate flying that much?

Derek: What? No. No. It's not that. I like flying.

Guy: Don't like what you're flying to?

Derek: (laughing) Going to see my family. I like my family. It's just . . .

Guy: Than what's the problem?

Derek: Nothing, nothing. It's just . . .it's been a while.

Guy: Oh I see how it is.

Derek: Why are you headed to New York? Family?

Guy: No, my girlfriend goes to school out there and couldn't get home for the holiday. My family is all here.

Derek: And you're not spending it with them?

Guy: No, man. I can see my family whenever. But this is the holidays. And she's alone for the first time. And I love her.

Derek: Hmm.

Guy: You got a girlfriend?

Derek: Yeah. Well sort of.

Guy: And she's not coming with you. So that's why you're so down?

Derek: Yeah, yeah it is.

**(Derek looks at his hands, while the guy beside him gives him a sympathetic look. Scene cuts to Izzie who's walking through a park on her way home. Not looking where she's going she runs into Andy.)**

Andy: Izzie, what are the chances?

Izzie: (laughing) Probably slim enough.

Andy: I was going to call you after the holiday. The papers are all drawn up, you just have to come in and sign them and then the money is all yours.

Izzie: Wow.

Andy: Have you thought about what you're going to do with it?

Izzie: No. No. I have no idea. It's just . . .it's so much.

Andy: I can't even imagine. So plans tonight?

Izzie: My friends are coming over for dinner. Yearly tradition. You?

Andy: Frozen turkey dinner. (Izzie gives a depressed look) I'm from Canada and my family is still there, we did the turkey thing last month.

Izzie: You can come to my place tonight if you want. It's a pretty big crowd, all doctors and surgeons, but you can come.

Andy: (smiling) Thanks, I think I will.

Izzie: Good. That's good.

**(Izzie walks away smiling, leaving Andy standing in a spot smiling as well. Scene cuts to George who is vacuuming the living room, and Callie walking in wearing an apron.)**

Callie: You're vacuuming? Seriously? No one ever vacuums here.

George: (shrugging) It's Thanksgiving. Everyone's coming.

Callie: Everyone but Derek.

George: Please don't mention that when Meredith gets here.

Callie: I won't. So why exactly is Thanksgiving such a big deal around here?

George: Izzie.

Callie: Izzie?

George: She likes holidays, especially Thanksgiving. Something about being normal and having time for a life one day a year. So she likes it.

Callie: But the rest of you, well you just don't see the type.

George: We aren't. Definitely not. But after the year . . .

Callie: After the year Izzie's had you want to do something special.

George: Exactly.

Callie: That's sweet.

**(Callie gives George a quick kiss on the cheek and heads into the other room, back to helping Burke cook. Scene cuts to outside the house, where Izzie is walking up just as Alex is pulling up in his car.)**

Izzie: What are you doing here?

Alex: Coming to check on you.

Izzie: Well here I am. And I'm fine.

Alex: Izz . . .

Izzie: What? What do you want?

Alex: I'm sorry I worded things badly last night. (he reaches over and rubs her arm) I really care about you.

Izzie: Alex . . .

Alex: I'm not asking again, if you're not ready that's fine. But could we at least be friends?

Izzie: Friends?

Alex: (nodding) Friends.

Izzie: Okay, I can do friends, I guess. (pauses and looks at the house) Everyone's coming for dinner tonight if you're interested.

Alex: I'd like that.

Izzie: Well then you might as well come in and help cook.

**(Alex and Izzie walk into the house together, Alex looking happy and Izzie looking awkward. Scene cuts to Meredith at the hospital entering a patient's room. The patient is named Shayna and is 26 years old in for gallbladder removal.)**

Meredith: Hi Shayna, I'm Dr. Grey. I'll be prepping you for surgery today.

Shayna: Wonderful.

Meredith: (giggling) Don't sound to excited about it. I imagine it's a less than perfect way to spend the holiday. (looks around) Are you here alone?

Shayna: My family is on the other side of the country and it's too expensive for them to get here for a minor surgery. My husband is in Iraq.

Meredith: Iraq? I'm sorry to hear that.

Shayna: I'm dealing. I miss him but it's the life of a military wife.

Meredith: I couldn't do it. I couldn't stand to be alone that long.

Shayna: Have you been in love?

Meredith: Yeah, I have been. Actually in love right now. (giggles) But don't tell anyone I admitted to that.

Shayna: Then you know how I feel. When you love someone you wait for them. It's okay being lonely because they'll come back.

Meredith: I (before she finishes her sentence her pager goes off) I've got to go. I'll come by to check on you after your surgery.

**(Meredith leaves the room, looking deep in thought and starts walking towards trauma where she had been paged to. Scene cuts to Derek in the airport dialing a number on his cell phone.)**

Person on other end of phone: Hello?

Derek: Hi Dad, it's me.

Mr. Shepherd: Derek, hello! You're not in New York yet are you? I thought the plane wasn't arriving till much later.

Derek: That's the thing, Dad.

Mr. Shepherd: What is it son?

Derek: I don't think I can make it out.

Mr. Shepherd: What? Why this time, another emergency surgery?

Derek: No, no, I have the time off. It's just (Derek takes a deep breath and sighs) Meredith.

Mr. Shepherd: The intern you're seeing?

Derek: I love her, Dad. I don't want to take off for a weekend.

Mr. Shepherd: Derek, you're not even with this girl.

Derek: No, I'm not. But this is the first holiday I've had that I've been almost with her. (laughs) I can't miss this Dad.

Mr. Shepherd: Your mother is going to be disappointed.

Derek: (sighs) I know. Tell her I'll talk to Meredith and Richard about some time Meredith and I can both get there to visit. Maybe at Christmas.

Mr. Shepherd: Will Meredith want to do that?

Derek: That woman won't be able to resist me that long. I should go. She's at work and I want to be home to surprise her.

Mr. Shepherd: We'll miss you.

Derek: I'll miss you too. Tell everyone that I love them.

**(Derek closes the cell phone and stands up smiling, grabs his bag and leaves the terminal. Scene cuts to Burke and Callie cooking together in the kitchen while Izzie, Alex and George are in the dining room figuring out seating arrangements.)**

Burke: So you and O'Malley. You're doing well?

Callie: Yeah. At least I think so.

Burke: He's a good guy. He's my guy.

Callie: So I've heard.

Burke: I've always liked him and I think you're good for him.

Callie: Thanks. He's something else.

Burke: That he is.

**(The two smile at each other and go back to cooking in silence. Scene cuts to Meredith standing at the nurse's station filling out paperwork. Addison walks up behind her.)**

Addison: Dr. Grey.

Meredith: (looking shocked and confused) Dr. Montgomery Shepherd.

Addison: I've been looking for Derek.

Meredith: Derek? Oh. Umm. He has the weekend off, he's gone home.

Addison: He went to visit his family?

Meredith: He did.

Addison: I might as well give these to you. (hands her a big envelope).

Meredith: And these are?

Addison: The divorce papers.

Meredith: You're giving me the divorce papers?

Addison: Well we both know how desperately you've wanted them. (takes a breath) Okay, that was mean and I'm done with being mean. To both of you. But you'll probably see him before I will, so yes, I'm giving you the papers.

Meredith: Oh okay.

Addison: I've already signed them. And I didn't give in. He can keep his stupid land but I didn't give in. You tell him that.

Meredith: Seriously?

Addison: Seriously. Take care of him Meredith. (Addison starts to walk away.)

Meredith: Addison?

Addison: Yes?

Meredith: Do you have supper plans? Because we're having everyone over and you can come if you want. Derek won't be there.

Addison: No, I think I'll pass. Maybe some other time?

Meredith: You mean that? Because if you just want to say no, you can.

Addison: I meant it. Not now but maybe in the future.

Meredith: In the future.

**(Addison walks away, leaving Meredith standing at the desk, smiling at the envelope in her hands. Scene cuts to Meredith's kitchen where Burke, Callie, George, Alex and Izzie are all crowded around baking.)**

Burke: Karev, how's the dressing coming?

Alex: (sounding perplexed) Umm, I think so.

Izzie: Tell me why again we put him in charge of the most important part of the meal.

George: The most important part of the meal is the turkey, Izzie.

Alex: And I can do this.

Izzie: Have you ever cooked before in your life?

Alex: Not really. But if O'Malley can do it, I don't see how it can be too hard.

George: Hey . . .

Burke: (looking at the dressing and cutting George off) It looks fine. Anything I should know about for tonight? To not talk about.

Izzie: What do you mean?

Burke: Last year I was told by Cristina not to mention Shepherd or Montgomery Shepherd.

George: Oh the rules . . .

George, Izzie and Alex in unison: The same.

Callie: Are Meredith and Derek together or what?

Izzie: Who knows.

Alex: Who cares.

**(The other 4 give him a dirty look and he just shrugs and goes back to making his dressing. Scene cuts to the hospital where Meredith is checking on her patient before leaving for the day.)**

Meredith: How are you feeling, Shayna?

Shayna: A little sore, but good.

Meredith: Do you need anything for that before I leave?

Shayna: I'm good. You're off for the day?

Meredith: All done.

Shayna: (smiling slyly) Going home to be with the guy you love?

Meredith: No. He's out of town. Family lives in New York.

Shayna: And you didn't go?

Meredith: Interns don't get a lot of time off work. And well, we're not quite together right now.

Shayna: How come?

Meredith: (making a face) It's complicated.

Shayna: Isn't it always?

Meredith: Thanks by the way. I was missing him, but you really put things in perspective. I hope your husband is home safely soon.

Shayna: Thanks so do I.

**(Meredith leaves the room, smiling as she heads toward the locker room. Scene cuts to Meredith arriving home to find someone sitting on the stairs of her house, but it's to dark to see who.)**

Derek: Think they have enough food to feed a hungry neurosurgeon?

Meredith: Derek?

(Derek gets up from his seat on the steps and walks into the light. The two hug.)

Meredith: What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in New York. This isn't New York.

Derek: Good observation Dr. Grey. (Derek sighs and rubs her cheek) I was sitting in the airport and had the distinct feeling I was leaving without something.

Meredith: And what would that something be?

Derek: (kissing her nose) You.

Meredith: We're not a couple.

Derek: (laughing) We're not a couple.

Meredith: But you blew off your family for me.

Derek: I didn't blow them off, I just changed my plans. I told my dad I'd come visit some other time.

Meredith: It's bad that I'm happy right.

(Derek makes that noise of his and starts to lean in for a kiss but is interrupted by someone clearing their throat)

Andy: Excuse me, this is where Izzie Stevens lives, right?

Meredith: (still in Derek's arms) Yes it is, (gives Derek an inquisitive look and he shrugs slightly, looks back at Andy) And you are?

Andy: Andy. Denny's lawyer. I had nothing going on tonight so Izzie invited me, I hope you don't mind.

Meredith: Oh Andy. Of course I don't mind. I'm her roommate, Meredith. This is my . . . this is my . . .

Derek: (letting go of Meredith to shake Andy's hand) Derek.

Andy: I'm sorry I interrupted . . .

Derek: Don't worry, people interrupt us all the time.

Meredith: If you only knew.

**(Derek laughs and gives Meredith a quick kiss on the cheek and guides Andy inside, immediately striking up a conversation about fishing. Scene cuts to Mark leaving the hospital and coming across Addison on the way out.)**

Addison: I gave him the papers. Well, I gave Meredith the papers but I guess that's all but the same thing.

Mark: And his land?

Addison: Is still his land. I kept the rest Mark, I'm not that nice.

Mark: I never expected you to give in completely.

Addison: Good.

Mark: I'm proud of you, Addie.

(The two smile at each other.)

Addison: So eating turkey alone tonight?

Mark: No actually. The lovely Isabel Stevens invited me to Meredith's place. I'd ask you to come but . . .

Addison: Meredith already asked me. It was a nice offer but I said no.

Mark: Meredith invited you.

Addison: She invited her boyfriend's soon to be ex-wife. Quite the remarkable woman that one is.

Mark: You'd get along.

Addison: I think we would.

Mark: Happy Thanksgiving Addison.

Addison: Happy Thanksgiving Mark.

**(The two of them walk opposite directions both looking lost in thought. Scene cuts to Cristina getting to the house and greeting Burke who is in the kitchen putting finishing touches on the meal.)**

Cristina: Can I just say, I love spending the day cutting.

Burke: (laughing) Good day?

Cristina: Great day. You?

Burke: It's been . . . educational.

Cristina: You played nice?

Burke: I did. (pauses) I have an appointment with Shepherd when he gets back about clearing me for surgery.

Cristina: Gets back? Oh you don't know. He's here. He came back already.

Burke: What about New York?

Cristina: (rolling her eyes) He couldn't stand a weekend away from his Meredith. It's all very sickening. I'm going to need booze.

Burke: You should be happy for Meredith, now you don't have to spend the night consoling her at Joe's.

Cristina: I wanted to spend the night consoling her at Joe's.

**(Burke laughs and leans over and gives her a quick kiss on the lips. Cristina walks away with a satisfied smirk on her face. Scene cuts to everyone sitting in the living room when the door bell rings. Meredith goes and answers it finding Mark on the other side.)**

Mark: How's my favourite dirty mistress?

(Derek visibly stiffens on the couch as he recognizes the voice.)

Meredith: I'm not a dirty mistress anymore.

Mark: But still my favourite. Izzie invited me, I hope you don't mind.

Meredith: Oh, of course not. Come in.

Mark: (walking in and looking at everyone) Happy Thanksgiving everyone.

(Mark meets Derek's eyes. Derek gives him an icy glare and walks toward Meredith, who's still standing near Mark and pulls her close to him. She squeezes his hand and pleads with her eyes for him not to start something.)

Derek: (nodding slightly) Mark.

Mark: Derek.

**(The two stare at each other in silence. Meredith catches Izzie's eye and gestures for her to meet her in the now empty kitchen. George and Cristina follow, leaving Derek, Mark, Burke, Andy and Alex alone in the living room in silence, until Burke starts asking Derek about some surgery. Scene cuts to the interns in the kitchen.)**

Meredith: (obviously mad) You invited McSteamy.

Izzie: Derek wasn't supposed to be here.

Meredith: (giving her a look that makes it clear that's beside the point) Why did you invite him?

Izzie: We're friends. That's all. We're friends and he doesn't know a lot of people. I invited him to be nice. That's all. We're friends.

Cristina: Wait. Are you sleeping with McSteamy?

Izzie: (giggling nervously) No. Of course not. What makes you think I'm sleeping with him?

George: Oh god, you are sleeping with him.

Meredith: Izzie!

Izzie: You're sleeping with McDreamy.

Meredith: I am not sleeping with McDreamy. And you invited Andy.

Izzie: I like Andy.

George: But you're sleeping with Dr. Sloan.

Cristina: One minute, where does Karev play into all of this?

Izzie: He asked me for a second chance last night. I said no but now he wants to be friends.

Cristina: (laughing) So you invited him too.

Meredith: Izzie!

Izzie: I invited three men who are interested in me all to the same dinner? What was I thinking?

Meredith: You weren't thinking.

George: This is bad, this is very very very bad.

Izzie: Crap. Crap. It's going to be okay, I mean, it has to be okay, right?

Cristina: (laughing) Thank you Izzie. Just when Meredith and Derek were getting back to being far too happy and boring you get yourself into this mess. This is why I like you people.

**(Just as Izzie is about to respond Derek sticks his head in the room to let them know that if they don't finish gossiping soon the food was going to get cold. They all head out of the kitchen but Derek grabs Meredith's arm as she walks by to stop her.)**

Derek: I won't start anything.

Meredith: Thank you. I really do appreciate it.

Derek: (smiling and tilting his head to the side) You look beautiful tonight.

Meredith: Thank you. (the two lean in for a kiss but all of a sudden Meredith jumps away) I have something for you.

Derek: Great, now you're interrupting our kiss. Can't it wait?

Meredith: No it really can't. (goes over to her bag and pulls out the envelope) Dr. Montgomery gave me these to give to you.

Derek: (looking at her smiling) Dr. Montgomery?

Meredith: Divorce papers, signed by her. She took is all, but she left you the land.

Derek: (looking at the papers) I got my land. (puts down the papers and pulls Meredith close) I think this calls for celebrating.

Meredith: Celebrating?

Derek: Maybe a date the next time we both have a night off. Movie. Dinner. Moonlight walk.

Meredith: I should say no.

Derek: You should say yes.

**(Meredith just giggles and nods her head to say yes. He leans in and their lips finally meet. The kiss is short and quick but they both walk away smiling.)**

**Meredith's closing VO**

**(Scene opens to everyone gathered around the table, passing food and happy and smiling) **_As it turns out being thankful and saying thanks are to entirely different things. _**(Scene cuts to Izzie passing Alex a bowl of corn and the two smile at each other.) **_Because at the end of the day thank you is just another two words. _**(Scene cuts to George passing the gravy to Burke.) **_It's a kind of word that's not needed between friends, lovers and family. It's implied. _**(Scene cuts to Meredith and Derek smiling at each other as he fills her plate with dressing.) **_Just being there is a big enough way to say thanks. _**(Scene cuts to Addison who is at Joe's, smiling and visiting with Joe.) **_And words are just words. _**(Scene cuts to after supper Derek carrying dirty dishes into the kitchen to find Mark in there.)**

Mark: Derek.

Derek: Mark.

Mark: Thank you. For not starting anything. For not kicking me out.

Derek: I did it for Meredith, not you.

Mark: I know, you really love her.

Derek: Why? Planning on sleeping with her too?

Mark: Derek . . . you didn't love Addison.

Derek: I . . .

Mark: You didn't. At least not like you love Meredith. Don't even try to deny that. I did you a favour. If I hadn't taken a step to change things you'd be in the exact same place you were. Miserable in New York.

Derek: (goes to say something but his eye catches Meredith through the kitchen door and he sighs and smiles) That doesn't mean I have to like you.

Mark: (laughing) I'd like to be friends again one day.

Derek: (laughs) You would. (looks at Mark) It's going to take time.

Mark: I have time.

**(Derek grabs two beers from the fridge and passes one to Mark, the two cling their bottles together.) **_It's actions that matter. _** (Scene cuts to Cristina and Burke arriving home together.) **_ Actions define who we are. _**(Scene cuts to Izzie saying goodbye to Andy as Alex watches from the couch) **_Actions define what we're grateful for. _** (Scene cuts to Derek sitting on the couch talking to Mark. Meredith is laying in Derek's arms sound asleep.)**

**(Screen fades to black)**

**And there it is, that's it. **

**There wasn't a lot of Derek and Meredith togetherness in this episode because I wanted to do the romance of him leaving and then not leaving. Because I though that was cute. I have nothing much to say about them this time though. Just that the friend thing didn't last that long, what with the kissing and the going on a date. And them rushing through the important friends part will have side effects down the road but that's later.**

**And I realize that Mark in my fic is a lot nicer than the real Mark but I'm not changing him now.**

**And yet again, not liking Callie so not sure what exactly is going on with her and George. Burke and Cristina are moving towards being back together. Slowly. Not sure where that's going either.**

**And I'm loving my Izzie situation. 3 men gunning after her and she doesn't know which way to go. But Mark's not really gunning after her. He's just sleeping with her. But she does have Andy and Alex after her. And she's going to have fun with that. Because after Denny she needs some fun and not serious. **

**Addie gave in. Derek got his land. She's softening up. Even thinking of befriending Meredith. But don't think that's it for her, not at all. Fun times will come.**

**I honestly don't know exactly where I'm taking everyone yet. Have a very clear idea for Derek and Meredith. And pretty good with Addison. The rest are fuzzy but they will go somewhere.**

**OMG. Watching Cheers, best line ever. "Good looks open doors. Good hair blows them off the hinges." How amazing is that line!!! So describes Patrick. Which is funny because Kirstie Allie is on Cheers and she was on Loverboy with Patrick and said way back then that he was sexy. It's the good hair, blowing off hinges. **

**Okay I really hope you liked this chapter. As I said it was just kind of cute filler with divorce papers thrown in. More to come, lots and lots more. **

**Read, love, review.**


	11. I Can't Help Falling in Love with You

**Disclaimer: If I owned Grey's Anatomy Meredith and Derek would be together by now. And having sex everywhere. Alas it belongs to Shonda. Who I do trust to do the right thing and put them back together.**

**Sorry this took so long to update. Really really sorry. 3D life, namely school has just been kicking my ass. Lots of papers and crap like that due, so I've been quite busy. Plus with work, boyfriend, family and friends. It's been crazy. But I am updating now, and hopefully will have less time between updates.**

**This episode takes place on the next day that Meredith and Derek had off. So yes, you do get to see their date, well some of it. You'll see where that goes. Lol. **

**Okay enjoy . . .**

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**Meredith's Opening VO**

**(Scene opens with Meredith and Derek sitting at a table in a nice restaurant, holding hands and talking over candlelight.) **_According to the dictionary love is a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person. _**(Scene cuts to Callie and George at home eating popcorn and watching television together.) **_ This definition is further proof that nine times out of ten the dictionary is stupid. _**(Scene cuts to Meredith and Derek at the restaurant eating their meals, still smiling.) **_If love could be summed up into eight tiny words life would be much simpler. _**(Scene cuts to Addison and Mark at the hospital sharing a silent meal in the cafeteria, neither of them talking.) **_Love is not the simple, it's complicated. _**(Scene cuts to the restaurant where Meredith and Derek are sharing a chocolate lava cake, Derek feeding Meredith small bites.) **_Love isn't always all that tender. _**(Scene cuts to Cristina and Burke fighting in their apartment over cleanliness.) **_Love isn't always that passionate. _**(Scene cuts to Izzie and Alex sitting in the bar together having a drink.) **_Love can't be defined in eight words. It can't even be defined in one hundred words. _**(Scene cuts to Derek helping Meredith into her jacket as they leave the restaurant.) **_Love sucks like that._

**(Scene cuts to Meredith and Derek walking hand in hand along the pier where the ferry boats dock.)**

Derek: So tonight was . . .

Meredith: (smiling at Derek) Perfect.

Derek: It was. I'm glad you agreed to come.

Meredith: So am I. I really am.

(The two walk in silence, smiling for a few minutes.)

Derek: Mark and I are going out for drinks tomorrow night.

Meredith: (squeezing his hand) Are you?

Derek: (nods his head) Am I being stupid?

Meredith: No Derek. He was your best friend, has been forever. You're not being stupid giving it another shot.

Derek: (in a quiet voice) He slept with my wife.

Meredith: And he was an ass. But he won't be sleeping with your girlfriend.

Derek: (perking up) Girlfriend?

Meredith: Friend. I didn't mean to say girlfriend. I didn't.

Derek: (laughing) Mer, I want us to work. At your pace, no matter how slow it is. I just want us to work.

Meredith: Fine. Girlfriend.

**(Derek laughed a little, and pulled her to him with his hand, and gently kissed her. Scene cuts to Addie walking in to her patients room.)**

Addison: Mrs. Jackman, I'm just going to give you a quick exam and then we'll have an intern in here to prep you for sugery.

Mrs. Barr: Sounds good, Dr. Montgomery.

Addison: (noticing the good looking man holding the patient's hand) Oh, umm . . .hello. I wasn't aware that your husband had arrived Sarah.

Sarah: (laughing) Oh this is my brother Adam. My husband is still trying to get a flight.

Adam: The joys of emergency c-sections, I assume?

Addison: Happens all the time. (Addie examines the patient) All looks good. Someone will be in soon to prep you.

(Addison turns to walk out the door)

Adam: You didn't mention that your doctor was so hot.

**(Addison overhearing this, smiled and walked with a bit more of a saunter. Scene cuts to Izzie saying goodbye to Alex, as he heads out of the bar. She follows close behind but on her way out she runs into Andy who is coming in.)**

Izzie: Andy! What are you doing here?

Andy: Well I heard that this is where all the fine doctors came to relax and was hoping to run into my favourite intern.

Izzie: Oh so I'm your favourite?

Andy: I didn't say that I was looking for you.

Izzie: Oh really?

Andy: I was going to see if I could buy you a drink but if you're on your way out…

Izzie: No, no. I can stay. I can definitely stay.

Andy: Good.

**(They smile at each other and head towards the bar. Scene cuts to Cristina and Burke, who are seemingly are in the beginning processes of make up sex from their spat. Cristina's pager goes off.)**

Cristina: (looking at it) I have to go.

Burke: I didn't think you were on call tonight.

Cristina: I wasn't, but I convinced Meredith to switch shifts with me so she could go out with Derek uninterrupted.

Burke: Why did you do that? I thought I had the night with you.

Cristina: Well you don't. Meredith needs to fix things with Derek, so I gave her time.

Burke: (looking angry) Do you care more about Meredith's love life than you do your own?

Cristina: No, I don't. But I care more about surgery on my career than Meredith does. She'd rather have a night of screaming orgasms with McDreamy. I'd rather have a night of cutting.

Burke: Cristina . . .

Cristina: (pulling a shirt over her head) Besides we're good. Mer and McDreamy aren't good. Give them a break, Burke.

**(Cristina pulls on her jacket and heads out the door, not giving Burke any chance to respond to her last statement. Scene cuts to Meredith and Derek, still leaning in the exact same spot on the pier.)**

Derek: And he had to go find the girlfriend of the biggest guy in the school to sleep with, because sleeping with a math nerds girlfriend would have been far too easy. He's lucky he had me to protect him.

Meredith: (laughing and squeezing his bicep) And you could protect big, strong Mark?

Derek: Mark wasn't so big and strong back then, he only got big and strong after guys started after him for sleeping with their woman. But I was, I am the charming one. I can work my magic with anyone.

Meredith: (laughing and giving him a quick kiss) Sure you can.

Derek: You don't believe me, do you?

Meredith: (laughing) I believe that's what you think.

Derek: For my girlfriend you don't have very much faith in me,

Meredith: I've been your girlfriend for ten minutes. Give it some time. Maybe you should demonstrate some of that charm on me.

Derek; Maybe I should.

(He leans forward and kisses her, softly but passionately, it last for a few minutes.)

Meredith: Is that how you got the big bully to leave Mark alone?

Derek: (laughing) No, no. I just talked to him. My kisses are only for you. (he wraps his arms around her and pulls her close) I'm happy you're my girlfriend.

Meredith: You are?

Derek: Dating the prettiest most intelligent intern is good for the ego.

Meredith: (hits him and laughs) You're such an idiot.

Derek: (laughs with her and then grows serious, Meredith looks at him, obviously worried about the change in moods) I should have known he'd screw my wife. He screwed everyone's wife. I should have known.

Meredith: (running her hand through his hair) He was your best friend Derek. You had no reason to think he'd do that to you.

Derek: I really should have known, Mer. He slept with other friends' wives, why not mine?

Meredith: Because no one wants to believe it until it happens to them.

Derek: (sighing) It's just . . . he's my brother Meredith. How could he do that to me?

Meredith: That's something you'll have to ask him. But as I said, I'm not going to sleep with him. Ever. Derek, for me it's only you.

Derek: (smiling) It's only you too.

**(Derek leans in for a kiss but just as their lips are about to meet Meredith and Derek's phones both ring. They exchange worried looks and both reach down to answer. Scene cuts to Andy and Izzie sitting in the bar together.)**

Izzie: So how did a good Canadian boy end up in Seattle?

Andy: I came here on vacation with my family when I was younger and fell in love with the city. So after I was done law school …it just seemed like the place to go.

Izzie: I've never been to Canada, I hear it snows a lot. Is that true? And did you play hockey? I used to date a hockey player. He wasn't from Canada. But I heard everyone there plays hockey.

Andy: (laughing) It did snow quite a bit in Cornwall, that's the city I'm from. And hockey, I must admit I did play hockey. But what about you, how did a model end up becoming a doctor?

Izzie: Oh, so you do recognize me, why didn't you say anything?

Andy: I didn't want to make it into something big.

Izzie: (nodding) Thanks. I grew up in a trailer park. And I always wanted to be a doctor. The modeling thing was just to pay the bills. (nervous laughter) I was poor.

Andy: Nothing wrong with that Izz. That's the past.

Izzie: And now I'm rich.

Andy: (laughing) Definitely nothing wrong with that.

Izzie: (laughing) Is that why you wanted to buy me a drink?

Andy: No. I'm in it for your body, the money is just an added bonus.

**(The two laugh. Scene cuts to Addie walking down the hall, Adam her patient's brother walking up beside her.)**

Adam: Dr. Montgomery . . .

Addison: Adam, is everything alright?

Adam: Everything, oh yeah, everything is fine. I just wanted to . . . talk.

Addison: (raising one eyebrow) About?

Adam: I don't know . . . stuff.

Addison: Well stuff happens to be my favourite topic of conversation.

Adam: (laughing) Maybe a proper introduction should come first, I'm Adam Gault. I'm a partner at a local marketing firm. 40. Single.

Addison: (laughing and shaking his hand) I'm Addison Montgomery. You obviously know my job. 38. And I'm . . . divorced.

Adam: (noticing her wincing at the word) Recent development?

Addison: Yes but that's a long story.

Adam: Are you new to the area? We've done marketing for the hospital before for fundraising and I've never heard mention of you.

Addison: Yes, and this is also a long story.

Adam: You are full of long stories, aren't you?

Addison: I am. You might want to stay away from me.

Adam: But where's the fun in that?

**(Addison gives Adam an intrigued smile. Scene cuts to the hospital entrance where Meredith and Derek are rushing in, holding hands, a shared look of concern on their faces.)**

Derek: (taking charge of the situation) Mer, go grab a seat in the waiting room. I'll go see what I can find out.

Meredith: Derek . . .

Derek: Please, Mer. Go sit. I promise to be right back to you as soon as I can.

(Meredith looks into his eyes, hers are teary but his look strong and confident if not a little scared. She silently nods and walks away, after Derek gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. Derek continues to walk forward until he bumps into Bailey.)

Bailey: Derek, you're here. Is she with you?

Derek: She's in the waiting room. Where is she? How is she?

Bailey: Derek, you know I can't tell you that.

Derek: (giving her a confused look) Miranda, I'm your boss.

Bailey: I'm sorry, Derek, but I didn't realize you were on call right now.

Derek: I'm not . . .

Bailey: Than you are not my boss. You are here as a patient's daughters boyfriend or friend, whatever it is you call yourselves now.

Derek: But you called me.

Bailey: I called you for Meredith, not for your dumb ass.

Derek: But Mer's mom deserves the best.

Bailey: And in this case, that's not you. You are far too close to Meredith to be any good here. Ellis Grey does not need you, Derek. But Meredith does.

Derek: But I can . . .

Bailey: You can't Derek. Not this time.

Derek: I just . . . I need to do something.

Bailey: I know, Derek. I know. But right now, in this moment the best thing you can do is go and be with Meredith. She doesn't need to be alone right now.

Derek: What is that supposed to mean?

Bailey: Someone will be out to talk to her.

(Bailey turns around and starts to walk away but Derek just stands there looking slightly confused.)

Bailey: (turning around) What are you still standing there for? Go!

**(Derek gives Bailey one last worried look and then leaves quickly, headed to find his girlfriend in the waiting room. Scene cuts to Cristina walking out of an OR and running into Mark.)**

Mark: Dr. Yang.

Cristina: (looking at him weird) McSteamy.

Mark: So that's what you interns are calling me? I must say, it does have a certain ring to it.

Cristina: Don't let it go to your head, you're not the only one with a nickname.

Mark: Yes, I understand Derek shares the honour with me.

(Cristina rolls her eyes at him)

Mark: How is it that I haven't had you as my intern yet?

Cristina: I like cases that are actually a matter of life or death.

Mark: Seriously?

Cristina: Seriously.

Mark: You have no idea what you're missing out on with me.

Cristina: Oh I can just imagine.

Mark: (laughing) I'm sure you can. (starts to walk away but stops) Oh, in case you haven't heard, Meredith's mom was brought in.

Cristina: What?

Mark: (shrugging) Don't know details. Heard some nurses gossiping. They were more concerned with the fact Derek is with her in the waiting room than they were with what is actually wrong.

Cristina: That is why I don't like nurses, they're never good for the important stuff.

Mark: Well they are good for some things.

Cristina: Sloan, for once, stop thinking with your pickle.

**(Mark laughs and with a disgusted look Cristina turns and walks away, intent on finding Meredith. Scene cuts to Addison standing on the bridge, looking at Derek and Meredith below, she can tell something is wrong but doesn't know what but worries all the same. Adam walks up behind her.)**

Adam: Everything okay?

Addison: (putting on a fake smile) Yeah, everything is good. Your sister . . .

Adam: Her husband has arrived and she is doing fine. I was asking about you.

Addison: (face falling just a bit) I'm okay. My fr . . .two of my coworkers have the night off and yet they are in the waiting room. Looking worried. Something must have happened so I'm a little concerned, that's all.

Adam: Oh. (looks down and notices them) Well I guess it's good they have each other at least.

Addison: (sad smile) Yeah, I guess it is.

(Adam gives her a questioning look)

Addison: Another long story.

Adam: Are all these stories connected?

Addison: (laughing) Like you wouldn't believe.

Adam: Well woman of the long stories, how about we grab a drink and you can fill me in?

Addison: Drink sounds nice. Not sure if I'm going to divulge though.

Adam: (smiling) Oh we'll see about that.

**(The two smile at each other for a second but soon their eyes are caught by what's going on down below. Chief Webber is approaching the spot where Meredith and Derek are standing. Addison looks worried and Adam places a comforting hand on her back. Scene cuts to below where the Chief takes a seat directly across from where Meredith and Derek are sitting.)**

Chief: Meredith, Derek.

Derek: (squeezing Meredith's hand) What's wrong?

Chief: Meredith, would you rather talk somewhere more private?

Meredith: No, no, I need Derek here.

Derek: What's wrong?

Chief: (sighing) Ellis had a stroke. The damage . . .the damage has left her in a coma. I'm so sorry Meredith.

Meredith: (as Derek wraps his arms around her, letting her fall against his chest) Oh my god.

Chief: I'm afraid there's nothing we can do. She's on life support right now, but you're going to have to make a decision, things are not looking good.

(Meredith silently starts to sob into Derek's chest)

Derek: Richard, let me see the scans.

Chief: Derek, I can't let you see them.

Derek: Please, at least let me see them.

Chief: Derek, I know you're not related to her but you're too close to her case, I can't let you . . .

Meredith: Please.

Chief: (sighing) Fine, but Derek, this isn't something that you can help with.

Derek: I need to at least try.

Chief: (nodding his head) I'll leave you two alone for a while. Derek come find me when you're ready to see the scans. Meredith . . .let me know if there's anything you need.

(the Chief walks away and Derek pulls Meredith even closer to him, letting her cry on his shoulder for quite some time. Eventually her tears lessen and he slightly pulls away and reaches for the cell phone on his belt.)

Derek: I'm going to go look at those scans, but I don't want you alone. I'll call your friends and wait here with you until they get here.

Meredith: Derek you don't have to . . .

Derek: (cutting her off, not waiting to find out what he didn't have to do) Yes I do.

**(Meredith gives Derek a small grateful smile and rests her head against his shoulder as he starts dialing numbers on his phone. Scene cuts to George and Callie at Meredith's house, still sitting on the couch together.)**

Callie: I'm not sure what's worse, them still showing repeats of this show, or you still watching them.

George: It's a good show.

Callie: You could buy it on DVD.

(George is about to open his mouth when the phone rings. He answers it and nods a few times, says that Izzie is out so to try her cell and hangs up.)

George: That was Derek.

Callie: (looking confused) Isn't he supposed to be on a date with Meredith?

George: He was. He is. Meredith's mom had a stroke, they're at the hospital.

Callie: Oh no! Is she going to be okay?

George: Not from the sounds of it. We should go. We have to go. Callie, we should go right? I mean we should be there.

Callie: (looking worried) Of course, George. Move.

**(The two jump up and rush towards the door, slipping into shoes and grabbing jackets on the way out the door. Scene cuts to Izzie who is still sitting at Joe's, chatting with Andy.)**

Izzie: Meredith didn't want us living with her at all, but she changed her mind because, well I don't quite know why. Maybe I should move out. Now that I'm rich and all. Derek basically lives there now. Maybe George and I should move out, I could get us a big place.

Andy: (laughing) You talk a lot.

Izzie: I know. But do you think I should move out?

Andy: I think you should do what you want. Meredith and Derek don't seem to mind having you and George around. And just because you have money doesn't mean you have to leave.

Izzie: I guess (her phone rings and she stops to pick it up. She nods a couple of times, with a worried expression on her face and hangs up) That was Derek.

Andy: Didn't you say him and Meredith were out tonight?

Izzie: They were. But Mer's mom had a stroke. I have to go. I'm so sorry but I really have to go.

Andy: Do you want me to come with you?

Izzie: No. Thanks for the offer but I think Meredith will just want her family. But thanks.

Andy: (giving her a quick kiss on the cheek) Tell Meredith I hope everything works out and I'll give you a call sometime, if that's okay.

Izzie: That sounds good.

**(Izzie rushes out of the bar, after quickly telling Joe what was going on, and Andy watches her leave with a smile. Scene cuts to the four interns, minus Meredith, and Callie running into each other in the hallway.)**

Izzie: (looking at her friends) What's going on?

George: Meredith's mom had a stroke.

Cristina: That's what happened?

Alex: Shepherd didn't tell you when he called?

Cristina: Evil Spawn, I'm working. Shepherd paged me so I headed to find him, Sloan told me something was up but didn't know what.

Izzie: This isn't good.

George: It's a stroke. She could be fine. I mean, it's completely possible that she's fine, right?

Izzie: I'm sure everything is good.

Callie: Shepherd wouldn't have called you all if everything was fine. He needs some friend help, something bad is up.

George: You don't know that.

Alex: Unless he's planning on running again.

Izzie: Derek wouldn't do that to her, not again.

Cristina: Not unless he has a death wish he won't.

Izzie: We should go right? Derek's probably wondering where we are. We should go find them.

George: (nodding) Yeah, yeah we should.

**(Without saying a word Alex starts to walk away, the others following close behind him, all with worried looks on their faces. Scene cuts to Derek and Meredith still in the waiting area, holding hands tightly. Mark and Addison are approaching from opposite sides.)**

Mark: Meredith, I heard about your mom.

Addison: (looking at the three people surrounding her) What's wrong?

Derek: (in a quiet voice) Her mom suffered a severe stroke. She's, she's in a coma and it's not looking good.

Addison: (dropping into the free chair beside Meredith) Oh god, Meredith, I'm so sorry.

Mark: (looking at Derek) Is there anything you can do?

Derek: (shaking his head sadly) Richard doesn't think so. Once her friends get here I'm going to go look at the scans, but . . .(he trailed off)

Meredith: (in a small voice) It's not looking very hopeful.

Derek: (letting go of her hand and putting his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close) Mer, it's going to be okay.

Addison: We're all here for you.

(Derek gives Addison a small smile as Meredith takes the time to look at the people standing around her.)

Meredith: Shouldn't this situation be more than a little awkward for well, all of us?

Mark: (laughing slightly) Crappy things happening tend to bring people together in the strangest ways.

Meredith: The sad thing is, I don't know how crappy this is. Maybe this is a good thing. How horrible am I to even think that?

Derek: (rubbing her back) Mer, after all you've been through, you have every right to think that. No one can blame you.

Addison: (noticing Mark's confused look) Her mother has advanced early-on-set Alzheimer's.

Mark: Oh god, Mer. You really have had it rough.

Derek: (smiling slightly) But things are getting better.

**(The four sit in silence for a few minutes, all lost in their own thoughts. Without any of them noticing Adam walks up.)**

Adam: Addis . . . Dr. Montgomery?

Addison: Oh, Adam. Is it 8 already?

Adam: (looking awkward) Yeah it is.

Addison: Oh umm . . .

Mark: (reaching out his hand) I'm Dr. Mark Sloan, Addison's . . . friend. And you are?

Adam: Adam Gault.

Addison: His sister came in for a C-section today. And well, we're supposed to go out for drinks tonight.

Mark: (raising one eyebrow) Oh really?

Addison: (shoots him and evil look) And this is Derek and Meredith, my . . . (stumbles over what to say and Meredith gives her a small friendly smile) friends. They're my friends.

Derek: Nice to meet you Adam.

Adam: (noticing Mer's teary look) Is everything okay?

Addison: (looking at Mer and seeing her nod) Her mom was brought in today and things aren't looking great.

Adam: If you need to stay . . .

Meredith: No, no Addie. Go. Have a good time. I have Derek. And everyone else should be here soon. Don't cancel your plans for me.

(Addison looks torn but Derek gives her a small nod so she starts to get up, and gives Meredith a quick kiss on the head.)

Addison: Okay. But if you need anything at all, Derek has my number. Don't be afraid to call me. To talk, to whatever you need.

Meredith: Thanks Addison.

**(Addison gives one last shoulder squeeze to Meredith and then walks away with Adam leaving Derek, Meredith and Mark in silence. Scene cuts to a while later, Derek is gone looking at the scans, and Meredith is sitting in silence with the interns.)**

Callie: (trying to break up the silence) So tomorrow I have a knee replacement, any one want to scrub in?

Meredith: (in a flat voice) I would but I'll probably have the day off. I imagine taking my mother off life support gets me a day off.

Cristina: There's the Mer we know and love. I'll scrub in Callie, I haven't had a lot of ortho practice.

George: Seriously?

Cristina: You can have cardio. Burke's an ass.

George: What? What did Burke do?

Izzie: (noticing Meredith's silence) Mer, are you okay?

Meredith: Oh I'm fine.

Alex: You're not fine.

Meredith: Why wouldn't I be fine? My boyfriend, who really isn't my boyfriend, more like my kind of boyfriend because I told him I wanted time, is examining my mom. To confirm what I already know, that there's nothing he can do. And the worse part is, I'm glad there's nothing he can do. I want my mother to die. So really, I'm fine.

Cristina: Mer . . .

George: Meredith, there's nothing wrong with wanting your mother to be in peace. She's not herself and if she dies . . .

Meredith: If she dies there will be a huge burden lifted from my shoulders.

Cristina: Meredith . . .

Izzie: Meredith you're just overwhelmed right now, what your feeling is completely normal.

Meredith: Somehow I doubt it.

Alex: My grandma died with Alzheimers. When she was gone, my mom was happy. Really happy. It's normal Mer, it really is.

Meredith: You think?

Cristina: It is in any case Mer. You don't want her to suffer. Whatever your feeling Mer, you're allowed to feel it.

**(At that moment, Meredith's eye catches Derek walking back into the area. He looks like he's been crying as he shakes his head no in her direction. She collapses into tears in her seat, and he's there with his arms around her before any of her friends even have a chance to move. Scene cuts to Izzie, George, Callie, Cristina, Alex and Mark still sitting in the waiting room, after Derek had led Meredith away to go see her mom.)**

Mark: Is life ever dull here at Seattle Grace?

Izzie: No. We wish it was, but it is never dull.

Alex: Not that that's a bad thing.

George: It is if you're Meredith.

Izzie: Poor Meredith, I can't imagine having to go through that.

Mark: She's strong, she'll be okay.

Cristina: Yeah, now that she has McDreamy, imagine how she'd be taking this if he wasn't around to help her?

Alex: She'd be at Joe's right now, sleeping with the most inappropriate man she can find.

Izzie: Thank god she has Derek.

Mark: With this, Derek would have found a way to be there regardless of the situation. (everyone looks at him) I know Derek. He loves her, he wouldn't have let her handle this one alone. Speaking of Joe's, we should all go. I don't think I'm the only one that could use a drink.

Callie: Best idea you've ever had Sloan.

Cristina: And that's not saying a lot.

**(They all shrug and start to head towards the exit door all in silent thoughts. Scene cuts to Meredith standing by her mother's bed, Derek standing in the door way behind her.)**

Meredith: Oh god, Mom. I can't . . . I just can't. (breaks into tears)

Derek: (rushing up from behind and wrapping his arms around her) It's okay, Mer, I'm here. Shhh. I'm here.

Meredith: Derek, what am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to do this?

Derek: I don't know, I wish I had an answer for you, but I don't know.

Meredith: I have to kill my mother, my own mother and I have to say when to pull the plug.

Derek: I'd do it for you if I could.

Meredith: (leaning further into him) No this one is all me.

Derek: It's not all you, and it will never be all you again. It's us. But this decision, I can't help you with it, Mer. I can just be there for you.

Meredith: You probably shouldn't be.

Derek: What?

Meredith: I'm a horrible person. A terrible person. Because I'm standing in here, hating what I have to do. And a huge part of me wants to yell thank god, that it's about time that all this is over.

Derek: Meredith, your mom was a strong, powerful, intelligent woman and for the last few years she's been a shell of that. She was suffering. You're allowed to not want your mother suffering anymore.

Meredith: I still feel like a horrible person.

Derek: You're allowed to, but it doesn't mean you are one.

Meredith: I don't have to do it tonight, do I?

Derek: Do it when you're read Meredith. And she won't die alone. You'll be here. I'll be here. I'm sure everyone will want to be here.

Meredith: (shaking her head) I just want us here. And Webber. Us and Webber.

Derek: Than that's who will be here.

Meredith: (whispering) I love you, Derek.

Derek: (smiling in spite of the fact tears are still running down his face) I love you too.

Meredith: Take me home, I just want to go home.

**(Derek gently grabbed Meredith's hand, and quietly led her out of the room. People watched as they walked by, but they just kept going.)**

**Meredith's Closing VO**

**(Scene cuts to Callie and George playing pool together at Joe's) **_Than there's the love songs, the ones played over and over again. _**(Scene cuts to Bailey leaving the hospital, Tucker and William are waiting outside for her) **_They sing about the love that makes you feel good, happy. _**(Scene cuts to Mark and Cristina sitting at the bar together)**

Mark: So where's Loverboy this evening?

Cristina: Loverboy is a bad Patrick Dempsey movie. Burke is not Loverboy. And he's at home.

Mark: And you aren't because?

Cristina: Because right now alcohol and having you as company is a lot more appealing.

Mark: Wow, he must have really annoyed you.

Cristina: I used to think it was the estrogen, now I blame it entirely on the stupid boy penises.

Mark: (laughing) I think I like you Dr. Yang.

Cristina: Oh, don't even try it. These pants are staying on.

**(Mark looks over and sees Addison sitting with Adam. Mark and Addison smile at each other.) **_Love songs sing about the complicated love that doesn't work out the way you expected. _**(Scene cuts to Addie and Adam talking.)**

Adam: So I've bought you two drinks so far, care to fill me in on the long twisted story of yours.

Addie: I don't think you want to hear it.

Adam: I do.

Addie: You have to understand, I don't want to this to be my story, I wish it wasn't. But it is, so well, no running.

Adam: (smiling) No running.

Addie: (taking a deep breathe) Derek, who you met earlier, used to be my husband. We lived in New York and were miserable. And then I slept with Mark, who was Derek's best friend. So Derek came to Seattle, where he met Meredith, and seemingly fell madly in love with her. I stayed with Mark, until karma caught me in the ass and Mark cheated on me. So I came here, and convinced Derek to work on our marriage, which meant dumping the love of his life. And he did it. And it worked, until prom night when he slept with her. Which somehow led to Mark ending up in Seattle as well. And Derek asking for a divorce, because him and Meredith, well they don't do well not together. And now they're together, and I'm happy for them, I really am. I'm even friends with them. And Mark is here, but I've made it clear I want nothing to do with him. So I'm alone. Very very alone.

Adam: (laughing) And you actually tell guys that story on first dates?

Addie: I blame it on the drinks. And that I feel bad for Meredith right now.

Adam: So you're done with both Derek and Mark?

Addie: You saw Derek with Meredith, I'd have to be done even if I didn't want to be. And I do want to be done. And Mark, well Mark's Mark, so yes I'm done.

Adam: I'm not running.

Addie: I'm impressed.

**(Scene cuts to Burke sitting at home alone reading a medical journal) **_About love that gets confusing without any warning sign. _**(Scene cuts to Richard standing over Ellis's bedside, playing with the wedding ring on his finger) **_About love that ends tragically. _**(Scene cuts to Alex and Izzie sitting at Joe's for the second time that night) **_About love that keeps trying to come back, even against all odds. _**(Scene cuts to Derek and Meredith getting ready to climb into bed together.) **_About love that's there for you when you need it the least and when you need it the most. _**(Derek climbs into bed but Meredith just stands and looks at him)**

Derek: Mer? You okay?

Meredith: Yes. No. I avoid, it's what I do. It's what I've always done. I can't avoid this.

Derek: You can avoid it for the night.

Meredith: Not my mom. This. I can't avoid you. Me. Us.

Derek: Nor should you.

Meredith: It's what I was trying to do Derek. It's what I thought was best. By taking it slow I was avoiding us and what we really meant to each other. And I can't do it anymore.

Derek: What do we really mean to each other?

Meredith: You're it Derek. At the end of everything, you're it. At the end of the day it's you I want to go home with. Even when I'm mad at you, you're the only person I want to talk to. When the time comes for someone to pull the plug on me, I want it to be you.

Derek: That's a little morbid.

Meredith: Derek, beside the point. This is it for me. You can't hurt me again, because I won't be able to get over it. You're it. And I can't take it slow anymore. I can't. Because you could have a stroke and then . . . and then . . . I'd never know what we could be like.

Derek: (pulling her into bed) Meredith, you're it for me too. You're the one I want to go home with, you're the one I want to talk to, you're the one I want to die with. It's you. I won't hurt you again. I won't leave you again. This time it's forever.

Meredith: (nodding through her tears) Good, that's good.

Derek: So do I get sex tonight?

Meredith: No, I just want you to hold me, if that's okay.

**(Derek doesn't respond but pulls Meredith tight into his arms.) **_The writers of love songs understand the complications of love far more than a stupid dictionary. _**(Meredith pulls out of Derek's arms and turns off the lamp behind her.)** _That's the kind of love I want to know._** (Turning around again, Meredith settles back into Derek's arms and snuggles closely to him.)**

Derek: I love you, Mer.

Meredith: I love you back, Der.

_That's the kind of love I have._

**(Screen fades to black. Grey's Anatomy comes up.)**

**First, OMG. I updated this fanfic. Trust me, no one is more shocked than me. Lol. It just took forever. I had so much school work (still do) and it ended up giving me major writer's block. But I updated it, I truly did. If anyone even cares now.**

**Second, that last scene… I have no idea where it came from. No word of a lie. It was supposed to be Meredith talking about her concerns about Ellis and Derek comforting her. And somehow those words came out of her mouth. I don't know why. But I wrote it, and it just seemed to fit. Meredith was trying to get back on even feet with Derek, figure everything out, learn to trust him again and love him again. And then he was there, everywhere, when she needed him the most. And to me that would make any girl spill her feelings. So they just came out of her mouth, and then I didn't want to take them back. **

**And I partially blame it on the show because how cute are Mer and Der??? What with the crosswords, and the bathtubs, and the talking, and the calling her his girlfriend, and the please, and the begging for sex. I LOVE THEM.**

**Okay, now about my fanfic . . .going to break it down by character**

**Meredith: Was feeling iffy about things with Derek and then he was so there when she really needed someone. So she spilled her feelings. As for her feelings about her mom dying …stole them from when she thought her mom might have had cancer, and how I know my mom felt about her dad dying. That it was good to end the suffering.**

**Derek: What can I say besides that he was so McDreamy in this episode of mine?**

**Addison: I love Addie, I do. And I think that somewhere along the line in the show she could be amazing friends with both Mer and Der, so I just sped that up a little in this story. She doesn't hate either of them so she's being mature, and she's happy to see them happy. And she has Adam. Hehehe. I love Adam. I don't know who plays Adam (my boyfriend volunteered for the role).**

**Mark: I want him with Addie, I do. But I'm not done passing him around first. And I know my Mark is not Shonda's Mark at all. But I'm good with that. He's the nice guy/manwhore. And I want this Mark to be friends with Derek again.**

**Cristina: Hahahaha. Not even touching that subject right now. She's annoyed with Burke. That's all I'm saying.**

**Burke: Had like what, 2 lines in this episode? Because I can't stand him. And that will be reflected in my writing. Not explaining that further at the moment, just wait and see.**

**Izzie: Is balancing 2 guys at once, because I think after last years drama she deserves that. So she's having some fun. But overall Alicia loves Alex and Izzie and last weeks episode reminded me of that, so don't worry.**

**Alex: Had a small roll in this episode. Just because there are so many characters to balance. But I adore him.**

**George and Callie also had small rolls. Mainly because I'm still unsure of where I'm going with them. I have my ideas, but nothing concrete. Going to play around with it in my head before the next chapter so expect to see more of them. **

**And I'm sorry I'm killing Ellis. She had to go.**

**And look for 2 more characters to make exits. Characters that really are in the show, but I'm writing them out of this fic. Not saying who. But if you know me, you might have a general idea.**

**Anyway as I said . . .I actually have some direction for this now. A lot of direction. My mind is back on track with this fic, thank god. So expect an update a lot quicker than this one came. Seriously. It will come faster. Especially since I have half of December off school, and no new GA. Lots of time to update. **

**So read, love, review.**

**(And longest authors note ever . . .I should so write for GA, I already perfected the blogging bit)**


End file.
